Años después - Yuzu x Mei- Citrus
by Xkamro
Summary: Y desde de aquella despedida de Mei con una carta para Yuzu han pasado 11 años, las dos ahora tienen 27 y 28 años correspondientes.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

 _Es la primera vez que voy a publicar una de mis historias, normalmente solo las escribo para mí solamente. Esta vez pensé que no tenía nada que perder y bueno aquí vamos._

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

Y desde aquella despedida de Mei con una carta para Yuzu han pasado 11 años, las dos ahora tienen 27 y 28 años correspondientes.

Terminada la preparatoria con buenas calificaciones y el corazón roto, Yuzu le pidió ayuda a sus padres para estudiar fuera de Japón, al principio sus padres no entendían su decisión, ella tuvo que explicarles que al igual que su Padrastro quería conocer el mundo desde otra visión, fue así que se fue a la capital de Canadá, sus padres ayudaron pagando un año de alquiler, la matricula escolar y además dándole un poco más de dinero para poder solventar sus gastos, al poco tiempo consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo. Eligio estudiar Fotografía, sentía una obsesión por capturar cada momento y personas en su vida. Los años fueron pasando. Entre su trabajo, la escuela, amigos y romances pasajeros fue superando su amor de adolescencia. Termino sus estudios y ahora toma fotografías para campañas publicitarias de grandes marcas, poco a poco va ganando fama con su trabajo. Actualmente tiene 28 años, sigue viviendo en Quebec y comparte un piso con su actual pareja, una hermosa chica y dueña de una tiene de ropa, las dos tienen un año de estar saliendo. La noticia de su romance tomo de sorpresa a sus padres, pero su amor por ella era mucho más fuerte e importante. Su madre estaba feliz de verla a ella feliz y su padre por alguna razón siempre decía que era mejor estar con una linda chica a estar con un desgraciado bueno para nada.

Por su parte Mei termino la preparatoria en la Academia Aihara, sin ir a clases presenciales, entregando trabajos y exámenes a distancia, abusando un poco de la autoridad que tenía en la Academia, se graduó con el honor más alto, pero aun así no fue a la graduación. Por sus notas y posición social para Mei no fue difícil entrar en la Universidad de Tokio, siendo esta una de las mejores 10 universidades de todo el país y siendo esta parte de la lista de las mejores a nivel mundial. Ingreso a dos modalidades de estudio bajo dos carreras por lo que su vida se basaba en estudiar y seguir dirigiendo la Academia, Mei se enfoco en Administración y Ciencias de la Educación, terminando estas con honores y con un reconocimiento por su capacidad y sus logros académicos dentro de la escuela. En los cuatro años de universidad y al frente de la Academia ahora no solo tenían un campus, Mei fundo uno más. Siendo una escuela preparatoria enfocada en el estudio de la ciencia, una escuela mixta para la sorpresa de muchos, con los valores y reglas que la academia Aihara principal. En pocos años ganaba fama. Se hacían artículos hablando de la Dama de Hierro como algunos periodistas la llamaban o también la revolucionaria educativa, sus alumnos de ambas escuelas siempre estando en el Top nacional de aprovechamiento. Y aunque al público su vida parecía perfecta, tenía mucho que ocultar. Cuando termino la universidad contrajo matrimonio con su prometido, después de año y medio tuvieron a su pequeña hija, una copia idéntica de su madre.

11 largos años han pasado y con una sola llamada todo se vuelve a enredar, el hilo rojo del destino vuelve hacerse un poco más corto…

Una video llamada por la mañana de su madre no significaba nada extraño para Yuzu, ya que lo llevaban haciendo durante muchos años.

-Hola mamá! Buenos días!

Respondió Yuzu con toda la energía posible!

-Hola cariño! Serán buenos días allá, pero aquí ya son las 8 de la noche jajaja

-Jajajaja claro que lo se mamá, dime como estuvo tu día?

-Muy tranquilo cariño, eso de no trabajar y vivir relajados nos da tiempo para muchas cosas, es mas tu padre y yo entramos a clases de cocina en parejas

-En verdad? Como me gustaría probar algo cocinado por ustedes dos, por cierto vendrán en dos meses como siempre?

-Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas! Lo olvide por completo, quería pedirte que vinieras mejor tu!

-Yo? Pero ya teníamos planes de ir los cuatro a Colombia!

-Lo sé cariño pero tu padre y yo queremos renovar nuestros votos de matrimonio, y nos gustaría que estuvieras compartiendo con nosotros este momento.

-Bueno eso no lo esperaba, pero si lo planteas así lo entiendo.

-Perfecto! Entonces eso es un sí?

-Claro mamá!

-Bien, por favor dile a Kari que también venga! Ya es hora que conozca tu país de nacimiento.

-Jajaja claro mamá, se lo diré…

La conversación siguió tan tranquila como siempre, la mañana de Yuzu era bastante rutinaria, todas las mañanas después de hablar con su madre salía a correr por la ciudad, siempre con una mochila donde lo principal era su cámara. Justo después de una hora de correr con algunas paradas a tomar fotografías, llegaba de nuevo a su casa, tomaba una taza de café mientras pasaba las fotos tomadas a su computadora para poder verlas mejor en la gran pantalla de su ordenador. Karin su pareja, una chica muy linda despertaba con el olor a café que su novia preparaba cada día.

-Buenos días

-Hola! Buenos días jajaja sabes la hora que es?

-Y tu sabes que es lunes?

-Eso que tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, pero Yuzu tengo sueño ven a la cama y duerme conmigo!

-No, lo siento pero no tengo sueño, correr me activa y ya no puedo parar jajaja deberías ir a correr conmigo!

-Jamás! Yo dormir

-Es bueno para ti

-Yo dormir

-Jajaja mientras tu dormías yo hable con mi madre, salí a correr, tome algunas fotos y estoy preparando el desayuno, eso te parece justo?

-Es por eso que funcionamos tan bien! Y por cierto, como están tus padres?

-Muy bien! De hecho mamá me pidió que nosotros fuéramos a Japón esta vez

-Y eso porque?

-Renovaran sus votos matrimoniales y quieren que estemos con ellos. Me encantaría poder tomar algunas fotos de ese día.

-Entonces esta dicho, iremos a Japón!

-Gracias Kari!

-Porque?

-Por apoyarme y querer a mis padres!

-No tienes nada que agradecer!

Las chicas se acercaron hasta quedar pegadas en un abrazo y terminando en un pequeño beso.

-Lo hago porque te quiero Yuzu!

-Y yo te quiero a ti!

Así pasaron dos meses, la rutina en la vida de Yuzu se termino ese día que ella y su pareja estaban en un avión que las llevaría a Japón, cargada con su fiel cámara, algunos lentes especiales y su portátil estaba lista para regresar a su país. Una extraña sensación la invadió por completo, siento un escalofrió que la hizo temblar un poco. No sabía que es lo que era, no estaba preparada para las vacaciones más largas de su vida!

Después de lo que pareció una vida entera dentro del avión, el piloto informo que estaban a 20 minutos de aterrizar. Yuzu volvió a sentir algo en su interior, algo que no sentía desde hace muchos años y lo había olvidado por completo.

-Vaya! Por fin llegamos! No puedo creer que perdimos un día de vida dentro de esta lata con alas!

-Kari tranquila jajajaja es normal, la distancia entre los dos países es enorme!

-Lo sé! Pero ya no siento las piernas! Y mucho menos donde me siento jajaja

-jajajaja tampoco yo, no te preocupes!

-Tus padres vendrán por nosotros?

-No, les dije que llegaríamos a casa nosotras

-Pero y si nos perdemos?

-Olvidas que yo vivía aquí?

-Olvidas que te fuiste hace que 10 u 11 años?

-Mmmm olvidas que hablamos el idioma?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón jajaja

Tocando tierra, tomado las maletas y pasada migración las dos compraron paquetes especiales para tener internet en el país, algo muy útil ya que sus números eran de otro país. Ya contratado el paquete y con una aplicación en sus teléfonos pidieron un trasporte privado, colocaron la dirección a donde querían llegar, y en tan solo 5 min un auto esperaba por ellas para llevarlas a la casa de los Aihara.

Yuzu no reconocía muchas cosas, la ciudad cambio un poco pero su gente se veía igual.

Al llegar a su destino ambas chicas se quedaron impresionadas con el hermoso y lujoso edificio frente a ellas. El conductor les ayudo a bajar sus maletas con ayuda de uno de los porteros del edificio.

-Disculpe! Esta seguro que este es el lugar?

Comento Yuzu al conductor

-Claro señorita es el único edificio con ese hombre y es la única dirección que existe con estas características.

-De acuerdo! Muchas gracias y que tenga buen día.

El conductor agradeció y se retiro del lugar, dejando a las dos chicas en la puerta de entrada aun asombradas por el hermoso y lujoso recibidor.

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a la torre titanium. En que las podemos ayudar?

Pregunto un hombre con un elegante traje que claramente era un uniforme.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que mis padres viven aquí

-No está segura? Me puede decir el apellido de sus padres por favor?

-Claro, es Aihara!

-Que!?

-Qué pasa? No viven aquí?

-No, por supuesto que sí, pero lo lamento no sabía que tenían otra hija.

Esas palabras le cayeron de peso a Yuzu, estaba tan centrada en su vida, en el viaje en sus planes, que olvido que el llegar a Japón significaría volver a ver a Mei. Al no contestar nada, Kari fue la que hablo.

-Lo que pasa es que ha vivido en el extranjero. Nos puede indicar como llegar?

-Disculpe, por su puesto. Pero por motivos de seguridad tengo que tener un registro de su llegada, llamar a los señores y confirmar la información.

-Son tan desconfiados en este país?

-Lo sentimos señorita, es solo que son políticas del complejo. No puedo modificar las normas, en verdad lo lamento.

Yuzu salió de su trance anterior y comenzó hablar.

-No, en verdad no se preocupe. Entendemos perfectamente.

-Muchas gracias!

El hombre encargado tomo datos completos y se comunico con los Aihara.

-Listo! Muchas gracias por su tiempo y comprensión, si me pueden seguir y las ayudaremos con su equipaje.

De solo dios sabe dónde y cómo, salieron dos hombres más llevando las maletas y acompañando a las dos mujeres en el elevador, que a decir verdad era grande y tenía la vista completa de la ciudad.

-Listo! Llegamos, el piso de sus padres es el 48, casa 2.

-Disculpe y cuantos pisos tiene este edificio?

La que ahora estaba hablando era Kari

-Son 50 señorita, pero el 50 es el helipuerto.

-Wow! Tienen helipuerto!

-Claro señorita, si lo llegan a necesitar solo es necesario confirmar con media hora de anterioridad para evitar algún contra tiempo.

-No se preocupe, deje el helicóptero en Quebec.

Karin estaba jugando una pequeña broma, pero noto que el hombre a penas y sonrió, ese sentido del humor japonés rígido al parecer él lo tenía. Tocando la puerta marcada como 2. Una persona bastante familiar apareció en la puerta, su hermosa madre que las estaba esperando.

-Yuzu! Hija mia! Las estaba esperando desde hace horas, que gusto de verlas!

La mujer mayor tomo a su hija y la abrazo profundamente, para después tomar a Kari y darle un abrazo a ella también.

-Mamá te extrañe muchísimo!

Yuzu le empezó a decir a su madre mientras las dos se volvieron abrazar. Después de ese tierno encuentro tomaron en cuenta que los hombres seguían parados esperando indicaciones. Y fue la madre quien dio las instrucciones.

-Señor Takagana muchas gracias por traer a mi hija hasta casa, pueden dejar las maletas en la entrada por favor.

-Señora Aihara no hay nada que agradecer, nosotros nos retiramos. Que tengan buen día.

Con un saludo formal los tres hombres salieron de la vista de las tres mujeres.

-Que tal estuvo su vuelo?

-La verdad horrible, muchas horas para mi gusto jajaja

-Kari eso les demuestra lo mucho que estos viejos las quieren como para volar tantas horas para verlas cada año!

-jajajaja eso lo sabemos señora muchas gracias!

-No hay nada que agradecer y ahora pasen por favor! Shō también las estaba esperando!

-Gracias ya quiero ver a papá! Pero mamá y esta casa? Y este edificio?

-No es hermosa? Tiene una vista muy linda, está en un barrio muy seguro y desarrollado, cada piso tiene su propio gimnasio, alberca y terraza privadas!

-No puede ser! Debe de ser muy costoso, no me digas que tu y papá son ladrones de banco

-Jajajaja Yuzu pero que dices, no pagamos renta. Mei compro esto para nosotros.

Y de nuevo esa sensación en el estomago, ahora su nombre se hizo presente y sintió nervios, nervios por que la vería, se preguntaba cómo se vería después de tantos años, tenía la necesidad de ir a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para verla, pero no entendía por qué.

-Wow entonces en verdad los Aihara tienen mucho dinero!

-Yo no diría que los Aihara, pero si Mei mi hija trabaja mucho y sus esfuerzos se nota en las recompensas, aunque sigo diciendo que debería de dormir más!

-Oye mamá y donde esta papá?

Yuzu cambio el tema que su novia y su madre estaban tomando, le incomodaba un poco saber de Mei después de tantos años.

-Claro! Shō, querido! Las chicas llegaron!

-Que!

Una voz masculina que escucho a lo lejos a su vez unos pasos se escuchaban dentro de la enorme sala.

-Pero si es mi hija mayor favorita!

El hombre abrazo a Yuzu rápidamente y con un abrazo tan fuerte como un oso.

-Pues claro, que yo sepa son tu única hija mayor jajajaja y por cierto me despeinas

-Pero que dices! No parece que estés peinada jajaja me sorprende que te dejaran pasar

-Casi no lo hacen jajajaja

El hombre soltó a su hija y se acerco a su nuera

-Hola Kari, como estas?

-Genial señor muchas gracias por la invitación!

-No tienes nada que agradecer!

-Bueno, se que fue un viaje muy largo. Porque no les digo cual es su habitación, toman un baño, descansan un poco y salimos a cenar. Les parece buena idea?

Las dos chicas aceptaron la propuesta de la madre. Ya en sus habitaciones hicieron justo lo que su madre dijo, tomaron un relajante baño, descansaron un poco y unas horas después estaban listas para ir a cenar.

-Mamá y a dónde iremos a cenar?

-Como Kari no conoce mucho de nuestra verdadera comida pensaba que podemos ir a un sitio de sushi

-Me parece perfecto!

-Si algo esta crudo, no me lo como jajajaja

Estando todos reunidos, el padre indico que era momento de irse si todas estaban listas, las tres mujeres indicaron que así era. En el viaje del elevador hasta el subterráneo del edificio donde estaba el auto de la familia Shō les comento a las chicas.

-Espero que lleguemos antes que Mei, odia estar esperando jajaja

-Espera, que? Mei cenara con nosotros?


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

 _Es la primera vez que voy a publicar una de mis historias, normalmente solo las escribo para mí solamente. Esta vez pensé que no tenía nada que perder y bueno aquí vamos._

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

-Claro! La he llamado para confirmar el lugar y la hora de la cena, es un hermoso momento para cenar en familia

Exclamo su madre.

-Vaya! Por fin después de más de un año, voy a conocer a tu hermana!

Estas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Kari, Yuzu sabía que Kari tenía curiosidad sobre Mei, ella misma le conto la historia completa, le había pedido alguna foto, pero Yuzu no tenía ninguna.

-Sí, vaya sorpresa!

-Verdad que si! Finalmente después de tantos años cenaremos todos juntos!

-Seguro que está bien? Seguro está ocupada con la academia.

-Hija, hable con ella y se lo pregunte, no hay problema!

El viaje hasta el restaurante estuvo cargado de preguntas de Kari sobre la ciudad y algunas cosas que lograba ver, el Aihara mayor contestaba a todas las preguntas de la chica como si de un guía de turista se tratara. Cuando menos lo espero llegaron al lugar, unos amables jóvenes les abrieron las puertas del coche y ellos se encargarían de él.

-Esto es increíble, mejor no podría ser. Mei me acaba de escribir esta por la esquina, será mejor esperarla y entrar todos juntos.

La madre de las chicas estaba tan emocionada que no vio que su hija mayor comenzó a mover las manos, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de aseidad, afortunadamente nadie lo noto. En un parpadeo un coche grande y elegante se paro enfrente de ellos, del rolls royce se bajo el conductor, un hombre alto y fuerte. Que hizo una seña para que los jóvenes no se acercaran a la puerta del pasajero, que era la que él estaba encargado de abrir al parecer.

Al principio solo se dejo ver un par de piernas. Blancas, delgadas y largas piernas. Yuzu estaba congelada, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear y solo pudieron ver a la persona que salía del coche, ayudada del mismo hombre que manejaba aquel vehículo, esa mujer era Mei, llevaba un entallado y elegante traje de dos piezas, su falda se pegaba a sus piernas y terminaba poco antes de las rodillas, su zapatillas eran negras como su ropa, menos por la blusa en color rosa. Yuzu no podía creerlo, ella simplemente era hermosa.

-Vaya, tu hermanastra y amor de juventud es muy hermosa, creo que tengo celos

Karin se lo dijo a Yuzu tan cerca y bajo que solo ella la pudo escuchar, pero aun así no tuvo respuesta. Mei subió las pequeñas escaleras y se encontró con su familia.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la demora.

Lo dijo tan segura y calmada, tanto que pareciera que hace unos días se acabaran de ver, como si el tiempo no paso, como si 11 años no fueran muchos.

-No cariño, no te preocupes acabamos de llegar. Pero por favor primero quiero presentarte a Kari Torner, ella es…

-La pareja de Yuzu. Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Mei Aihara.

-El placer es mío! Vaya eres muy atractiva y hermosa, no puedo creer que Yuzu tenga una hermana menor tan linda.

-Te lo agradezco.

Mei dejo de mirar a la actual pareja de la que alguna vez fue su novia y comenzó a mirar a Yuzu.

-Yuzu, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me da gusto volverte a ver.

Una pequeña sonrisa se puso en los labios de Mei, no fue tan grande para poder verse, pero para Yuzu esa sonrisa termino por ponerla nerviosa, escuchar su nombre de sus labios la congelo, ver que esos ojos violetas grandes y profundos la miraban de nuevo termino por romper algo dentro de ella.

-E… mmmm… Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Bueno chicas, entremos por favor! Que tenemos hambre.

La madre de las chicas interrumpió ese extraño momento en que Yuzu se quedo muda envuelta en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que Mei dijo que su apellido era Aihara y no Udagawa. Al entrar al lugar en seguida les dieron una mesa y están listos para cenar. Cualquiera diría que después de tantos años Yuzu hablaría más o tendría algunas preguntas, pero no, en su lugar estaba callada y solo se limitaba a comer y escuchar lo que los demás decían. Su novia era la encargada de llevar la conversación, les hacía preguntas, contaba historias y lo favorito de la noche, le hacía algunas preguntas a Mei y ella las contestaba como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

-Mei y eres directora de una escuela?

-Actualmente de dos, próximamente tres.

-Eso impresiona mucho, siento tan joven. Tienes 28?

-No, tengo 27 años. En unas semanas cumpliré 28.

-Vez aun más impresionante. Y que estudiaste?

-Sigo estudiando, pero si te refieres a la universidad, estudie administración y ciencias de la educación

-Genial, primero una y luego la otra? Y que estudias ahorita?

-No, las estudie al mismo tiempo. Actualmente estoy haciendo un doctorado en investigación educativa y sus diferentes enfoques.

-Eres un genio! Jajajaja

-Si! Mei siempre fue muy buena para la escuela, sus calificaciones y desempeño escolar siempre estuvo en los primeros lugares, bueno mejor dicho en el primer lugar.

Su madre lo decía con tanto orgullo, que no se daba cuenta que parecía que estuviera presumiendo a su hija.

-Gracias mamá pero no es necesario hablar de eso.

-Disculpen jajaja pero no puedo evitar estar orgullosa de mis hijas.

Por fin la cena termino, en toda esa hora y media Yuzu estuvo sumergida en la conversación y en las respuestas de Mei, ella deseaba que Kari siguiera preguntando para conocer un poco más de su vida, que había hecho después de tanto tiempo. Siempre estuve tentada a buscarla por internet, solo por curiosidad, pero algo la detenía antes de dar clic.

Cada quien se fue en su coche correspondiente, a Yuzu le pareció extraño que sus padres no hicieran por despedirse de Mei, solo se dijeron unas palabras y Mei hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano hacia las dos chicas.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio de sus padres, fue el mismo protocolo que el restaurante, solo que estaba vez un solo hombre joven se acerco para abrir y tomar las llaves del padre para llevarse el coche. Y de nuevo ese coche negro aparecía en la entrada.

-No es el coche de Mei?

-Si Yuzu, claro que si jajaja a donde más iría.

-Mei vive con ustedes?

-No, claro que no jajaja pero ella vive en el piso 48 casa 1 jajajaja, somos vecinos

-Qué? Estas de broma?

-No, porque debería.

Mei volvió hacer un saludo con su rostro y todos juntos entramos al enorme elevador, no antes de ser saludados por el personal de la recepción. Ya con puertas cerradas y subiendo piso a piso el padre comenzó hablar con Mei.

-Cariño y que tal el día de hoy?

-Bastante interesante. Estoy por cerrar un convenio con la liga de universidades de Europa, para que los estudiantes tengan acceso a la plataforma de información, lo cual significarían artículos académicos, noticias, investigaciones y por su puesto libros digitales

-Eso suena fantástico, me gustaría entrar a esa plataforma cuando cierres el trato

-Aun lo estoy negociando, no te entusiasmes tanto

-Eres una Aihara, eso significa que eres terca jajaja al igual que yo y tu abuelo

-Lo tomo como un cumplido

Las puertas se abrieron y uno a uno se fue dirigiendo a un punto medio. Fue entonces que se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus casas, la madre de las chicas les dijo que prepararía una comida de bienvenida y quería a toda la familia, fue muy insistente en ese momento y miro a Mei, Yuzu pensó que se refería que invitara al esposo de su hermanastra.

Ahora ya cada quien en su habitación Kari tuvo oportunidad de hablar a solas con su novia.

-Me puedes decir que pasa? Estas tan callada y distraída, no me digas que te afecto ver a tu primer amor jajaja es eso?

-Mmmm no te diré que no, pero no mal entiendas. Fue extraño! Siento que no encajo en esta vida que ellos llevan. No sabía que mis padres viven aquí, que Mei compro esto para ellos, no sabía nada de lo que ha hecho en estos años, tampoco que estudio, si no fuera para eres una metralleta de preguntas no sabría nada de alguien que es de mi familia.

-Es normal, te fuiste hace años y la vida sigue. Te fuiste para olvidarla y lo lograste tan bien que no te acordaste de ella, es normal jajaja además la viste? No es por nada pero es muy guapa, tiene un aire elegante, formal pero sexy jaja ahora veo porque te enamoraste de ella

-Desde que la conozco tiene esa aura, siempre ha sido así, aunque admito que con los años se ve muy bien.

-Oye para o me pondré celosa

-En serio?

-No, obvio no jajajaja lo de ustedes paso hace muchos muchos muchos años, además a ella parece que verte fue como ver al vecino jajaja

-Es una habilidad que tiene, nada la inmutaba

-Sea lo que sea vamos a dormir por favor, aunque no tengo sueño

-Porque en casa seria de mañana jajajaja

-Eso lo explica todo

-Pero intenta dormir que no vas a querer hacer nada de día jajajaja

Así paso la primera noche, Kari estaba tan cansada que milagrosamente toco su almohada y durmió toda la noche, Yuzu por otra parte tomo tiempo para dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ella… y justamente en sus sueños aparecieron esos ojos profundos y violetas que tanto había extrañado. Despertó con la incertidumbre de que pasaba por su mente.

La mañana trascurrió tan tranquila como se podía tener, Yuzu y Karin dieron un paseo por la ciudad y la llevo a un templo, algunos lugares para que pudiera ver algo un poco tradicional. No tenían tanto tiempo, ya que irían de regreso a casa de los padres para comer todos juntos. Yuzu no supo que pensar al ver al esposo de Mei y no supo porque ese pensamiento no la dejaba en paz.

Ya en la casa de sus padres, Mei había llegado antes que ellas. Y una vez más su elegancia se veía, llevaba puesto un vestido pegado a su cuerpo, llegando arriba de sus rodillas, sin mangas, de color azul rey, los accesorios en blanco y dorado. Se veía encantadora y elegante. Yuzu agradeció que ese día estuviera más arreglada, llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos, una blusa blanca algo suelta que quedaba perfecto para su cuerpo, el cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Buenas tardes!

Lazaron las recién llegadas, Mei se encontraba apartada junto a una gran ventana que acompañaba la vista tomando lo que parecía una llamada importante, la única persona que contesto el saludo fue su madre.

-Que tal estuvo el paseo?

-Bastante bien y nos abrió el apetito!

-Eso es genial ya casi está listo, aunque no estamos todos.

Las dos mujeres esperaron en la sala viendo un poco el televisor y a Mei que caminada de un lado para el otro con teléfono en mano, sin dejar de contestar. En un momento para otro termino su llamada y saludo a las dos mujeres.

-Buenas tardes, una disculpa tenía que atender esa llamada.

-No te preocupes Mei. Todo está bien?

Yuzu le contesto, tratando de sonar relajada y que sus pensamientos dejaran de jugarle chueco.

-Todo bien, no acostumbro estar a casa a esta hora, por lo que deje algunas cosas pendientes.

-Ya veo, lamento que interrumpamos tus actividades.

-No es problema. No es nada que no pueda manejar

En eso la madre de las chicas entro en la sala con las tres mujeres.

-Bueno, ya está la comida solo faltan dos personas y estaremos todos! Que feliz me hace poder tener a todos en casa.

-Dos? A quien estamos esperando.

Justo cuando Yuzu termino de decir lo último, la puerta se abrió. Dio paso a dos figuras. Una de ellas corrió a toda velocidad hacia una de las personas de la sala.

-Mami! Hola!

-Hola mi amor! Como estas?

Yuzu se congelo, una pequeña niña d años estaba en brazos de Mei, le había dicho mami, y veía perfectamente como Mei solo podía sonreír estando con esa pequeña, que a decir verdad era una copia de Mei, tenía el mismo color de piel, cabello y por supuesto los ojos color violeta que representa tanto a los Aihara.

-Muy bien mami! Te extrañe mucho!

-Yo también te extrañe princesa!

Y en eso Yuzu salió parcialmente de su trance y repitió algunas palabras.

-Ma ma mami?

Mei volteo a verla y le dijo algo a la pequeña niña, se le dijo tan cerca y bajo que solo la niña podía escucharlo. La bajo de sus brazos y dejo a la niña acercarse a las dos mujeres que no había visto antes.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Yui Aihara, es un placer conocerlas.

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia a las dos mujeres.

-Mucho gusto, Yui! Yo son Kari! Wow eres idéntica a tu mamá jaja

Yuzu por su parte se puso a la altura de la niña y la observo detenidamente. Era una copia de Mei, solo que muy sonriente e inocente.

-Hola Yui, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuzu Aihara. Es un placer conocerte.

-Aihara? Como mami, el abuelo, la abuela y yo?

-Sí, igual que ustedes.

Yuzu ahora si no entendí, Mei se presento con su apellido de nacimiento, se puede justificar por la academia y su representación, pero porque su hija tendría su apellido, tendría que tener el apellido de su padre. Su padre… Pensar en él y Mei hizo que en su rostro apareciera una mueca. Se distrajo justo a tiempo para notar como Kari hablaba con la persona que llego con la niña al igual que Mei hablaba con esa persona. La niña había corrido a saludar a sus abuelos, era muy extraño escuchar que los llamaran abuelos.

-Dijeron algo en el Kinder?

-Todo perfecto como siempre, Yui es una princesa y se porta increíble.

-Muchas gracias por pasar por ella, te desvié mucho de tu camino?

-No lo hiciste, aunque así fuera me gusta ir por ella y platicar en el camino

Mei noto que Yuzu se le quedo viendo fijamente y aprovecho para presentarlas.

-Saori, ella es Yuzu. Yuzu ella es Saori Yagami.

-Mucho gusto Yuzu, es un placer.

-Igualmente es un placer.

La presentación y conversación fue muy breve, la mayor de los Aihara los llamo para comer juntos, a la cabeza se sentó el padre de familia, a su derecha su esposa, a su izquierda su hija biología, después de su hija la pequeña de la casa, después la presentada como Saori, Yuzu se puso a un lado de madre, y después Kari. La comida fue tan extraña para Yuzu, convivían como toda una familia y ella no sabía que decir.

-Yui, y que aprendiste hoy en el kínder?

-Aprendí los números del 1 al 15 en ingles!

-Que bien cariño, pero te divertiste hoy?

-Si mami, mucho hoy jugamos con arena y tierra. Fue muy divertido!

-Y no te llenaste de tierra la ropa?

La que intervenía en la conversación era Saori. Yuzu no entendía quien era ella y porque estaba sentada y platicando tan familiarmente con toda la familia.

-No! Tuve mucho cuidado, pero mi maestra nos puso un protector para nuestra ropa jaja pero aun así no me ensucie!

-Awww esa es mi hermosa nieta! Oye cariño no quieres ir al parque con los abuelos después de comer?

-Si! Si quiero ir. Puedo ir mami?

-Claro cariño, solo que antes te necesitamos cambiar de ropa ya que tienes puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Está bien?

-Si mami!

Esa conversación era tan de ellos que Yuzu volvió a sentir que no tenia porque estar en esa mesa, hasta la chica que no conocía parecía más familiar estando con ellos que ella misma.

La comida termino rápido, cada quien se levanto y se fue hacer algo más, la madre de las mujeres tomo a la pequeña Yui para cambiarla de ropa y poder ir al parque. El padre estaba en la sala de televisión junto con Kari y Yuzu. Por su parte Mei se encontraba alejada de esos tres platicando con Saori. Yuzu no las perdió de vista, se dio cuenta de la forma tan natural y relajada que las dos tenían al estar conversando. Y entonces Yuzu hizo la pregunta que tanto estuvo en su cabeza.

-Oye papa

-Dime Yuzu

-Quien es esa chica?

-Quien Saori?

-Sí, no puedo estar preguntando quien es Mei jajaja claro que ella.

-Jajaja no te burles de tu padre señorita jajaja. Ella es abogada y amiga de Mei.

-Abogada? Y de donde se conocen o porque es tan cercana a Mei, eso se me hace un poco extraño ya que ella nunca tuvo mucha relación con otras personas.

-Saori es prima de Himeko, cuando Mei necesito de un abogado, Himeko le recomendó a su prima y fue así que se conocieron

-Mei tiene problemas legales?

-Ahora que yo sepa no, pero aun así Saori es la abogada de las academias, cualquier cosa legal pasa por sus manos.

-Entonces para la academia fue que necesito un abogado?

-No, anteriormente la academia contaba ya con otra firma de abogados. Pero Mei no quería que ellos se encargaran de algo personal por lo que busco a alguien más, al tiempo se gano la confianza de Mei y contrato su firma como representantes legales de los Aihara.

-Puedo preguntar de que se encargo?

-Me gustaría que Mei te lo dijera, pero no le veo el problema jajaja Saori se encargo del divorcio de tu hermana y de la custodia de la pequeña Yui.

-Que! Mei está divorciada? Pero porque, que paso? Le quito la custodia completa al padre? Por eso la niña dijo que era Aihara?

-Oye tranquila jajaja son muchas preguntas, si Mei está divorciada desde hace 6 años y medio, porque y que paso eso si sería mejor que ella te lo pueda contar, si la custodia completa de Yui está con Mei y si por eso es una Aihara.

-No puedo creer, todo eso paso y yo no sabía nada. No sabía que Mei estaba divorciada y mucho menos que tenía una hija.

-Tú y Mei se alejaron, cada quien tomo su camino. Como sus padres sabíamos que no tenían comunicación alguna, respetamos su decisión, sabíamos que seguíamos siendo una familia, pero que nuestras hijas siguieron sus vidas. Tú jamás preguntaste por Mei, por lo que supusimos que no querías saber nada o simplemente no te daba curiosidad saberlo.

-Dices que yo, entonces ella si preguntaba por mi?

-Cada vez que regresábamos de visitarte, nos preguntaba por ti, como estabas, que estabas haciendo, como iba tu vida, ese tipo de cosas jajaja es más por tu madre se que compro un par de tus fotografías y las tiene en su casa.

-En verdad?

Yuzu no podría creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, en verdad Mei estaba divorciada y lo más importante. Estuvo preguntando por ella todos estos años.

-No tengo porque mentir jajaja

En ese momento dos mujeres entraron en la sala, una pequeña con un hermoso conjunto, unas pequeñas mayas color negro y un suéter rayado color blanco y rosa. Su hermoso cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo adornado con un moño por la parte de atrás. La niña era tan linda y tierna que no podías verla y no sonreír.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos al parque! Querido, nos vamos?

-Vámonos!

El hombre tomo a la niña en brazos y se propuso salir de la sala

-Yuzu hija, no quieren venir con nosotros?

-Gracias mamá pero iremos a un espectáculo que se presentara en el centro

-De acuerdo! Se divierten mucho

La pareja que se encontraba alejada ahora estaba parada aun lado de los mayores.

-Cariño pórtate muy bien, haz lo que el abuelo y la abuela te digan y no te vayas lejos de ellos, de acuerdo?

-Si mami!

Mei tomaba a su hija en brazos y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-Saori, iras por mi mañana a la escuela?

-No voy a poder princesa, tengo un viaje a Kioto

La niña puso una cara triste y todos pudieron verla. Saori la tomo de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a decirle.

-No pongas esa cara triste por favor, mira te prometo una cosa. El fin de semana tu, tu mamá y yo iremos a donde tú quieras!

-En verdad?

-Alguna vez no he cumplido algo que te digo?

-Nunca!

-Entonces puedes estar segura que así será.

-Si! Gracias! Saori te quiero mucho.

La pequeña le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba por el cuello. Era una escena tan familiar tan personal que se sentía mal verla tan fijamente.

-Y sabes que yo te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho más!

Saori dejo a la pequeña niña en el suelo, y todos se prepararon para irse a sus actividades correspondientes.

Yuzu y Kari se encontraban en un teatro al aire libre, sentadas. Esperando a que la función diera inicio. Yuzu tenía su cámara y tomaba algunas fotos. Cuando Kari la interrumpió.

-Oye Yuzu, no se te hace rara la relación de tu hermana con la tal Saori, jajaja no es por nada pero ellas dos y la pequeña niña podrían pasar por una familia sin lugar a duda jajaja además la abogada también es muy guapa y no le quita los ojos de encima a Mei.

Saori era una chica elegante al igual que Mei, pero ella tenía su propio estilo de elegancia. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, tan largo que llegaba a mitad de su espalda, su piel blanca y ojos color azul le daban un toque bastante occidental.

-Es lo mismo que pensé en un momento, pero no lo sé. Puede que solo sean amigas y se lleven muy bien.

-Claro que no! Viste la cara que tenían mientras platicaban a solas? Se veían tan cómodas juntas que eso no es común. Crees que por ella se divorcio Mei?

Las palabras de Kari plantaron un nuevo pensamiento en Yuzu, si eso fuera cierto Mei se enamoro tanto de Saori como para pedir el divorcio aun teniendo una hija con su esposo.

-No lo creo, por lo que dijo mi padre Mei ya quería divorciarse cuando Himeko las presento

-Entonces esa teoría está descartada jajaja deberías acercarte a ella y preguntarle que paso, tengo curiosidad por saber.

-jajaja recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Aunque Yuzu acabara de decir lo anterior no podía sacar la idea de su cabeza, quería saber que había pasado. Pensó en preguntarle a su madre y que le contara todo, pero a la vez pensó que le daría las mismas respuestas que su padre, preguntarle a Mei sería demasiado extraño. No verse por tantos años, llegar y hacerle preguntas tan personales, la Mei que alguna vez conoció jamás soltaría respuestas así como así, esa Mei simplemente le diría que no es asunto suyo y si, no lo era. Pero no era justo, Mei sabia de ella, sabía que había estudiado, sabia sobe su vida personal con Kari y sabia de su trabajo, es más Mei había comprado dos de sus fotografías y las tenía en su casa. Que era esto! No era más que una clara desventaja de información.

-Cambiando de tema, ahora que estamos aquí, no veras a tus amigas de la escuela? Sigues en contacto con ellas no es así?

-Es verdad! Lo olvide por completo jajaja no les dije que vendría porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero lo olvide jajaja se que todos los viernes ellas se reúnen en algún lugar, me han mandado fotos de esos encuentros. Ese mismo día les mandare un mensaje y de casualidad preguntare donde se verán jajaja.

-Me gustaría conocerlas, te importa si voy contigo?

-Me encantaría que fueras y te conocieran, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien!

Los días siguieron pasando, Yuzu y Kari poco a poco se fueron acoplando un poco más a la vida y rutina de los Aihara. Todos los días la pequeña Yui llegaba del kínder acompañada de un hombre bastante grande y fuerte, Yuzu después sabría que era el guarda espaldas personal de la niña, ese hecho no paso por alto el agregar una nueva pregunta a la gran lista que mental ya había formulado Yuzu y esperaba algún momento por respuestas, porque una niña de 6 años necesita un guarda espaldas.

A la llegada de la pequeña, la matriarca de la familia le serbia algo de comer y Yui se relajaba un poco, a punto de las 4 de la tarde el mismo guarda espaldas llegaba por ella para llevarla a clases de natación, a decir verdad para ser una niña tan pequeña ya contaba con una agenda. Unos días tenía natación, otros tenía música y otros iba con otros niños a clases de estimulación cognitiva temprana. Yuzu pensó que era demasiado para una niña, pero su madre le explico que la misma Yui le pidió a su madre que la llevara a clases de natación, ya que al parecer la niña quería ganar competencias de natación como Saori lo había hecho en sus años de escuela y también le pidió que la llevara a clases de música ya que ella quería aprender a tocar el piano y las clases de estimulación cognitiva en realidad lo hacían en forma de juego y enseñaban a los niños como trabajar en equipo, pensar creativamente, utilizar la lógica, la curiosidad y la imaginación para resolver problemas a través de juegos.

Los mayores de la casa salían a caminar, a clases de cocina en parejas y múltiples actividades en casa. Lo que estaba segura Yuzu es que tenían una luz en sus vidas y era la pequeña niña. Cada vez que los veía juntos podía notar que feliz los hacía. Para tener tan corta edad sus palabras eran claras y maduras. Otro ejemplo de quien era su madre.

En cuanto a Mei, la veían todos los días a la hora de la cena. Sus padres le contaron que al trabajar y estudiar mucho, Mei a penas y tiene tiempo, por lo que cenar todos juntos y en familia se hizo una regla más de la casa con la llagada de Yui. Al terminar la cena, los adultos compartían una taza de café y platicaban por una hora, eso antes de la hora de dormir de la pequeña. Que se despedía de todos antes de irse. Cada cena además de la familia era acompañada por Saori, una pregunta más que tal vez Mei jamás contestaría. Si no fuera porque sabe que Saori no vive con Mei, de otra forma estaba segura que ellas serian todo un matrimonio que tenían una hija. A decir verdad ese pensamiento lo tenía tanto tiempo que le causaba celos y no entendía porque sentía celos que Saori compartiera tantas historias, tanto tiempo y cariño con los miembros de su familia en especial con Mei y la niña de la casa.

El tiempo paso y el viernes llego, el día que volvería a ver a sus amigas! Su emoción se pudo notar desde que abrió los ojos su humor era de alguien alegre, feliz y sin ninguna lista mental de preguntas, una persona liberada de todo.

Días antes Yuzu pudo sacar la información de Harumin, ella le conto que esta vez irían a comer a un lugar italiano nuevo, le dijo el nombre del lugar y no fue difícil buscarlo en internet, le conto que esta vez tendrían casa llena, ya que Sara y Nina también iban a ir a la comida.

Yuzu sabía que Harumin, Matsuri, Himeko, Nene y Shiraho conocieron a Nina y Sara por Mei, al parecer después que Yuzu se fuera a Canadá, Mei y Himeko se vieron con Sara y Nina. A su vez congeniaron y se presentaron con las demás, al paso del tiempo y los años, todas eran grandes amigas, algunas ocupadas con sus propias vidas buscaban el tiempo para verse y platicar de cada una como si los años no pasaran.

Harumin se había enfocado en medicina, era una pediatra que todos los niños amaban y querían mucho, actualmente y desde hace más de 8 años mantenía una relación sentimental con Matsuri. Las dos vivían juntas, para Yuzu fue una sorpresa cuando se lo dijeron pero a decir verdad algo le decía que ellas estarían muy bien juntas. Matsuri trabajada desde casa, estudio diseño y producción de video juegos, por lo que trabajar desde casa le era muy cómodo y ayudaba a su relación, ya que Harumin a veces trabajaba de noche o a veces de día, dependiendo de la rotación en el hospital, estar en casa le permitía poder verla y estar con ella.

Himeko estudio literatura en la misma universidad que Mei, ellas dos siguieron siendo mejores amigas de toda la vida, se seguían apoyando y acompañando. Himeko actualmente está casada con el que alguna vez fue su prometido. Afortunadamente Himeko quedo enamorada de su esposo poco a poco, era un hombre cariñoso, respetuoso y muy amable. Ella trabajaba como editora de una casa editorial, a sus manos llegaban nuevos autores y obras de renombre, parte de su trabajo era decidir si algo era bueno o necesitaba mejorar.

Nene trabajaba en el negocio de su familia, una pequeña compañía servicios de limpieza. Al parecer con la ayuda de Mei se había estado ganando más clientes grandes e importantes. Su compañía se encargaba del servicio de limpieza y mantenimiento de las escuelas Aihara, así como de la casa de Mei y de la Madre de Yuzu.

Shiraho siguió la tradición de su familia y se caso con su prometido, el era un hombre de negocios e importante de la construcción, por lo que no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, ellos se respetaban y apreciaban mucho. El esposo de Shiraho fue el encargado de construir la nueva academia de ciencias Aihara. Ella seguía muy al pendiente de Mei y su familia. La empezó a ver como una hermana menor a la cual es necesario proteger y cuidar ya que sabía lo frágil que en verdad era la Dama de Hierro.

Nina por su parte en su tiempo estudio diseño grafico, trabaja para algunas marcas haciendo logos, eslogan y campañas publicitarias, ella ayudo a Mei con el escudo y la publicad de la academia de ciencias. Nina no ha tenido una relación constante y solida, tuvo una relación de casi un año, pero termino con ello ya que decía que era una molestia.

Sara estudio psicología, tiene un consultorio privado y da platicas sobre sus investigaciones a donde la inviten a compartir sus conocimientos, al parecer además de Himeko ella y Mei son muy cercanas. Mas allá de algún interés romántico, Sara se quedo muy cerca a Mei con el paso del tiempo, cumplió la petición de Mei de no dejarla.

Yuzu llego al lugar vestía con unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo, una sudadera basta más grande de lo que su talla debería de ser y unos tenis converse en forma de bota, todo en ella gritaba "Estoy a la moda". Con los años cambio un poco su estilo, pero nunca dejo de arreglarse y estar a la moda, siempre peinada, maquillada y con las últimas tendencias. Ayudaba mucho que si novia tuviera una tienda de ropa y estuviera al tanto con los últimos cambios o diseños importantes. Pero su trabajo le obligaba a ir cómoda, para ser ágil o rápida para sacar la fotografía perfecta.

Al llegar al restaurante pudo ver a todas sus amigas sentadas en una mesa circular, todas prestaban especial atención a la que estaba hablando en ese momento, que en ese momento se trataba de Nene. Yuzu tomo su cámara y tomo una fotografía de la escena, una más para su colección privada.

Se acerco a ellas desde un punto donde no la pudieran ver muy fácilmente, estando tan cerca como pudo se puso atrás de Harumi y les hablo a todas.

-Disculpen puedo tomar su orden?


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

Una disculpa si llegan a ver algunos errores, siempre escribo de noche e igual la leo de noche. Dejare el tercer capítulo solo que será un poco más corto que el segundo pero ya el cuarto tendrá más contenido. Les agradezco sus comentarios, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo y actualizar!

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

-Disculpen puedo tomar su orden?

Las chicas que podían verla abrieron sus ojos tan grande como pudieron, las sonrisas en sus rostros no se hizo esperar. Harumin, sin darse cuenta solo dijo que si, y se dio media vuelta en su asiento para toparse con una chica de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y sonrisa tan familiar.

Harumin se congelo, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, su mejor amiga de la escuela estaba frente a ella, no pudo más que salir de su transe y gritar el cariñoso apodo con el cual solo ella la había llamado.

\- Yuzucchi!

-Harumi!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron tan fuerte que cayeron juntas al piso, entre abrazos y risas, se levantaron y así puedo saludar a todas las chicas.

-Yuzu! Tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Matsuri mira cuanto has crecido! No lo puedo creer

-Oye! Eso me hace sonar como una niña y no lo soy! Soy un adulto!

-Hey si! Un adulto que pasa todos los días jugando con video juegos jajaja

Esta vez la que hablo fue Harumi

-Te digo que es mi trabajo! Cuanto más estaremos hablando de ello, gano dinero y si gano dinero es un trabajo.

-Si lo haces en pijama de conejitos no me parece un trabajo!

-No te metas con mi pijama de conejos que además te encanta!

-No niego eso! Solo digo que nadie trabaja en pijama de conejitos!

-Entonces tu tampoco trabajas tu bata del hospital tiene dibujos y llevas juguetes en los bolsillos!

-Porque trabajo con niños jajajaja cuál es tu escusa?

-Que es cómodo trabajar en pijama!

La pareja empezó a tener una pequeña discusión como era su costumbre, aunque en lugar de preocupar a sus amigas ellas sabían que era parte de su relación y era parte de lo que ellas amaban de estar juntas.

-Bueno! Dejemos de hablar de los juguetes de Harumi y la pijama de Matsuri, Yuzu Aihara, han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi, que haces aquí? Como has estado?

-Jajajaja Momo! Creo que ya sería hora que me hables solo por mi primer nombre jajaja vine a la renovación de votos de mis padres y la verdad estoy muy bien jajaja y ustedes qué tal?

Poco a poco cada una fue saludando a Yuzu, la presentación de su pareja con sus amigas también se llevo a cabo, al parecer a todas les había agradado. Todas compartieron una agradable tarde, platicando de sus vidas, contando todo tiempo de historias, de sus trabajos, sus familias. En esa mesa parecía que el tiempo no pasaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que pasaron dos horas en el restaurante, se avergonzaron un poco con el lugar al notar que estaban ocupando una mesa tan grande y ya no pedían nada. Solicitaron entregaran la cuenta para irse del lugar, a Matsuri se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de seguir platicando en casa de Yuzu, a ella le encanto la idea, pensó que sus padres no tendrían problema por tener visita en casa. Al llegar al lugar Yuzu y Kari se dieron cuenta que olvidaron la tarjeta de entrada así como el código de la puerta para poder entrar y que nadie estaba en casa. Entonces justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dar paso a tres figuras.

-Tía Suri!

Una pequeña niña salía corriendo del elevador a los brazos de Matsuri que feliz la recibía en brazos y la cargaba para hacer sonreír a la niña. El extraño apodo hacia la peli rosa la confundió un poco a Yuzu, ya que la llamo tía y claramente la llamada de una forma muy familiar, cuando se dio cuenta todas sus amigas reclamaban su abrazo y beso a la pequeña niña, ella encantada saludaba a cada una de ellas al igual que a Matsuri a todas las llamaba tías solo a las de nombre más largo les cambio un poco su nombre a Harumi le decía Haru, a Shiraho le decía Shira y Matsuri que para la niña era Suri.

-Cariño, no corras por los pasillos por favor. Buenas tardes, que sorpresa verlas a todas aquí.

-Hola Mei Mei! Aihara Yuzu nos dio la sorpresa que estaba aquí, nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde y queríamos seguir la plática en un lugar más ameno, pero al parecer esas dos olvidaron la llave de casa de tus padres jajaja.

-Porque no pasan a mi casa? Ya que Yui las vio no las dejara solas

Todas las chicas aceptaron hasta Yuzu acepto, tenia curiosidad de ver la casa de Mei y a su vez la relación de todas le daba demasiada curiosidad. Sus amigas saludaron a Mei con mucho cariño y a Saori como si una más de ellas se tratara.

Entraron a casa de Mei, esta era muy diferente a la de sus padres. Esta no tenía muros que separaran los lugares de la casa, todo era muy abierto, claro y muy bien decorado. El lugar parecía un diseño de loft, la cocina daba claramente a la mesa de comedor y de una amplia sala, el techo de la cocina una oficina y un baño era justamente el piso de dos recamaras que solo se podían ver las puertas desde la planta inferior, cuando Yuzu entro en la sala y vio hacia la puerta en una de las amplias pareces de lo que parecía era una oficina pudo ver una de sus fotografías, confirmando lo que su padre le conto, Mei tenía una fotografía suya colgada en una pared de su casa.

-Esa fotografía…

Yuzu lo dijo tan bajo que solo la persona que estaba a su lado pudo escucharla ya que todas platicaban o estaban en alguna otra cosa de su interés.

-Cuando la vi me atrapo, no quería dejar de verla. Por lo que cuando vi que estaba a la venta no lo dude y la compre, tardo un poco en llegar pero valió la pena la espera.

-Mei, porque?

-Formula mejor tu pregunta por favor.

-Porque comprar una fotografía tomada por mi y tenerla en tu casa?

-Porque es hermosa, porque me gusto y porque tu trabajo es muy bueno, me siento orgullosa de ti.

La honestidad de Mei era como agua fría sobre su cuerpo, sus palabras puntuales fueron algo que la dejo muda, escucharla decir que le gustaba su trabajo era algo que no esperaba y mucho menos saber que ella estaba orgullosa. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

-No solo tengo esta fotografía, una más está en mi oficina.

-Gracias Mei

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tu trabajo es muy bueno. Felicidades.

Terminada su pequeña conversación se incluyeron en la plática de las demás, Mei se alejo un poco de todas para llevar a Yui a su cuarto y se quitara su ropa de uniforme, madre e hija bajaron por las escaleras. Las dos se habían cambiado de ropa por algo más cómodo, la pequeña niña tenía puesto unas mayitas color café claro con un short de un color un poco más oscuro, una linda blusa de manga larga color blanco con un chaleco color vino. Por su parte la madre tenía puestas unas mayas color negro, una blusa color blanco y un suéter color gris, solo que esta vez con el cabello suelto. Eso hizo recordar a Yuzu y ver que los años no han pasado por Mei, sigue igual solo su cabello es un poco más largo, pero sigue teniendo el mismo rostro solo que ya no de una adolescente ahora las facciones de una mujer destacaban mucho más. La mirada de Yuzu hacia Mei la pudieron notar dos personas que la miraron fijamente, al sentir esto Yuzu volteo a ver quién era la dueña de esa intensa mirada. Justo pudo notar como Matsuri la miraba, sonreía y le decía no con la cabeza. Yuzu decidió ignorarla y continuar con la plática de amigas.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando sus amigas, al punto que solo estaban Harumi, Matsuri, Kari, Saori, Mei y Yuzu.

En momento Mei se disculpo ya que tenía una llamada que atender, entro en una habitación de la planta baja para que la conversación no fuera interrumpida por el ruido. Ahora que podía verlas de cerca y pensar un poco para sí misma se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña llama a todas las amigas de su madre como tías, pero no hace lo mismo con Saori, que tiene ella de especial o que poco tiene de importante para no llamarla de esa forma. Algo sin duda la saco de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Mei parada en la puerta llamando a Saori, esta se disculpo y levanto de su lugar, le ofrecía el teléfono como si algo de trabajo se tratara, cerraron la puerta. Así fue durante algunos minutos, los que quedamos en la sala se nos ocurrió pedir pizza para cenar, solo teníamos que confirmar que pudiéramos hacerlo a la dueña de la casa, a las demás les pareció buena idea mandar a Yuzu a preguntar si podían hacerlo.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo se paro y fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Al hacerlo vio a las dos mujeres abrazadas fundidas en un beso que no parecía terminar, Saori tenía a Mei entre ella y el escritorio de cristal del estudio con sus manos en su cadera, Mei por su parte tenía a la otra mujer sujetada con una mano a su blusa para pegarla más a su cuerpo y la otra sujetando su hombro. Cuando Yuzu abrió la puerta las dos mujeres se separaron de inmediato, Saori se dio la vuelta para no verla y se dirigió a ella.

-No sabes tocar?

Lo dijo en un tono molesto que las dos mujeres restantes se dieron cuenta.

-Lo lo lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo lamento mucho.

Mei intervino antes de que Saori dijera algo más.

-No hay problema Yuzu solo por favor toca la próxima vez, en que podemos ayudarte?

Yuzu agradeció el gesto de Mei, pero algo dentro de ella quería salir corriendo y llorar, pero porque, por las palabras tan frías de Saori o por lo que acababa de ver.

-Queremos cenar todas juntas y pedir pizza, queríamos saber si estabas de acuerdo, ya que es tu casa. De igual forma si las incomodamos en algo podemos ir a casa de mis padres.

-No es problema, por mi está muy bien. Solo pidan una de champiñones en forma de corazón e individual por favor, esa será para Yui.

-De acuerdo, y para ustedes?

-Cual quiera, no es problema.

Yuzu se le dio cuenta que esa era una respuesta rápida para que ella se fuera de la habitación y dejara a las dos mujeres solas, Saori seguía mirando hacia otro lado para no ver a Yuzu.

-Muy bien, las dejare y una vez más lo lamento.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y las volvió a dejar solas de nuevo, cuando estuvo alejada de la mirada de Mei, no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su estomago, algo que le molestaba, quería llorar, una pregunta más entro a su larga lista, no le gusta ver a Mei con alguien más? En verdad podría ser tan egoísta y más si se trataba de otra mujer.

Al poco tiempo las dos mujeres regresaron con las demás y siguieron la conversación. Yui jugaba con Matsuri, Harumi, Kari y Mei platicaban tranquilamente, mientras que Saori veía a Yuzu como un halcón a su presa, ahora si Yuzu se sentía muy incómoda con ello. La noche de pizza termino, Harumi y Matsuri se despidieron de todas y se fueron ahora solo quedaban ellas, y ya era la hora de dormir de Yui.

-Saori

-Si cariño, que pasa

-Me puedes ayudar a poner mis pijamas y leer un cuento para dormir?

Saori sonrió como si se tratara de lo más lindo que escucho en su vida.

-Desde luego princesa, entonces despídete de todos y vamos a tu cuarto.

La niña obedeció lo dicho por la mujer, se despidió de Kari, de Yuzu y llego con su madre que la tomo en brazos, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños mi amor, descasa y que sueñes cosas hermosas. No olvides que eres mi sol y estrellas.

Mei le había dicho esas tiernas palabras a su hija y la niña las correspondió.

-Buenas noches mami, te amo!

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Mei pasó a la niña a los brazos de Saori y las dos se fueron retirando hasta subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de la pequeña niña. Las tres mujeres estaban en ese momento en la terraza de la casa de Mei, un enorme balcón donde fácilmente podían estar unas 30 personas cómodamente.

-Bueno yo me voy a casa de sus padres ya sabemos que están ahí, y sería bueno que ustedes hablaran a solas después de tanto tiempo.

-Oye! Pero que dices, no te vayas.

-Que pases buenas noches Kari, gracias por la visita

Kari las había dejado solas, después de tanto tiempo y algunos días desde que se volvieron a ver por fin estaban a solas. El silencio entre las dos se hizo presente, nadie decía nada hasta que Yuzu lo rompió.

-Mei, lamento lo que paso hace rato no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo ya hable con Saori

Otro momento de silencio reino entre ellas y de nuevo Yuzu lo rompió.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero

-Dime

-Tú y Saori tienen una relación?

-Sí la tenemos desde hace 6 años

\- Y nadie lo sabe?

-Pensé que solo tenías una pregunta

-En realidad tengo miles jajaja

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, las chicas lo saben y solo ellas.

-Nuestros padres no lo saben entonces?

-No

-Porque?

-Saori y yo acordamos que en su momento se los diríamos

-Yui lo sabe?

-Ella es muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero también en su momento se lo diremos.

-Porque no decirlo, pasa algo malo?

-Para nada, pero nuestra relación es un poco complicada por nuestras posiciones sociales

-Ya veo

-Y que opina el padre de Yui, él lo sabe?

Mei se quedo en silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos antes de contestar

-El no lo sabe y no tiene por qué tener alguna opinión al respecto.

-Te separaste de el por Saori?

-No, sinceramente no fue por ella

-Porque te divorciaste?

-Es una larga historia, espero tengamos tiempo para que en algún momento pueda responder esa pregunta.

-Eres feliz?

-Lo soy, alguna vez pensé que jamás lo seria pero afortunadamente Yui llego a mi vida para cambiarlo todo

-Me alegra saber que lo eres, en verdad

-Y tu eres feliz?

-No me puedo quejar jajaja la verdad soy feliz

-También me alegra saberlo, mereces serlo.

La conversación se dio por terminada cuando Saori llego con ellas

-Yui ya está durmiendo

-Muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias

-Mei sabes que no es molestia tu y ella son lo más importante para mí.

Esas últimas palabras las dijo dando una pequeña mirada hacia Yuzu que no paso desapercibida por esta.

-Creo que yo debo de irme, se deben de estar preguntando por mí, fue un placer compartir la tarde con ustedes, que tengan buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Yuzu, saluda a nuestros padres de mi parte.

-Buenas noches.

Y fue así como Yuzu dejo a las dos mujeres solas y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta y ya no estar en el campo de visión de ellas, se recargo en la pared, no puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación extraña en su interior algo que presionaba su pecho.

Cuando estaba por entrar a casa de sus padres vio como Saori salía de casa de Mei, se miraron por un momento y Saori se dirigió hacia Yuzu.

-Quieres salir a beber algo conmigo?


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

Este es el capitulo mas largo! después de 8 horas de vuelo sin poder dormir pude terminarlo! como dato curioso podrán ver que puse varias horas del día, esa es la misma que era cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte! Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Ahorita a penas esta iniciando... recuerden que la vida da muchas vueltas!

Por cierto! prefieren capítulos largos como este pero que tome mas tiempo en publicas? o capítulos mas cortos pero constates?

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

Cuando estaba por entrar a casa de sus padres vio como Saori salía de casa de Mei, se miraron por un momento y Saori se dirigió hacia Yuzu.

-Quieres beber algo?

De alguna manera las dos mujeres terminaron en un pequeño bar cerca del edificio donde vivían los Aihara. Yuzu se sentía intimidada por la mujer enfrente de ella. Un camarero se acerco y pregunto si querían algo de beber.

-Un whisky solo por favor.

-Yo estoy bien con una copa de vino tinto por favor

El hombre se retiro y las dejo solas, a los pocos minutos llego con las bebidas y se fue.

-Querías hablar de algo conmigo?

Soltó Yuzu de repente

-La verdad que sí, me preguntaba si aun sientes algo por Mei

Yuzu se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, en algún otro memento contestaría que no, que eso estaba olvidado pero en los últimos días sentía algo extraño dentro de ella cada vez que veía a Mei.

-Porque lo dices?

-Es descortés contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero respondiendo. Veo como miras a Mei, reconozco esa misma mirada en mí cuando la veo.

-Lo nuestro fue hace muchos años, exactamente 11 años creo que esta mas que terminado.

-Te das cuenta que no contestaste que no? Jajaja lo lamento, como abogada analizo las palabras perfectamente de eso depende mi trabajo.

-Si puedes estar más tranquila te diré que no, ahora yo tengo una relación y estoy muy feliz con ella.

-Me gustaría creerlo

-Dudas de Mei?

-No obviamente no y sinceramente si ella terminara conmigo, me dijera que quiere intentar algo contigo y buscar su felicidad lo aceptaría porque la amo. Pero no estoy segura de tus sentimientos por ella, ha sufrido mucho y lleva una carga muy pesada que con los años he intentado aligerar. No quiero que llegues tú y derrumbes todo.

-Que quieres decir con que ha sufrido mucho?

-Dime una cosa, sabes los detalles de porque se divorcio?

-No, la verdad que no. Podrías decírmelos?

-Tal vez no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero nadie más te lo dirá.

Y con esas palabras Saori comenzó a contar esa historia por la que Yuzu sentía tanta curiosidad.

-Mei y Udagawa se casaron cuando ella termino la universidad, desde un principio dejo muy claro que ese matrimonio era solo un contrato, ellos compartían una casa pero no habitaciones, no tuvieron relaciones sexuales hasta un año y medio después de casarse. Al principio Udagawa era todo un caballero, entendió la postura de Mei y la respeto. Pero era un humano cualquiera, se sentía rechazado por su esposa, su frialdad hacia él le comenzó a doler, al año de matrimonio él comenzó a beber al punto de terminar ebrio todos los días. En una ocasión Mei se fue a un congreso educativo en Kioto, estaría fuera durante dos días, uno de ellos el entro completamente ebrio a su habitación y en ella encontró un pequeño cofre en el tenía un pequeño oso de peluche, algunas fotos, una carta y un anillo.

Cuando Yuzu escucho eso de inmediato supo de qué se trataba. Y Saori continúo con la historia.

-El pudo leer la carta, una carta dirigida a ti, una carta que ella había escrito durante uno de sus años de universidad al leer ese trozo de papel se enfureció, su mundo se vino abajo, se dio cuenta que su esposa jamás lo aceptaría, que ella estaba enamorada de su hermanastra y pensó que solo se estaba burlando de él, el día que Mei regreso él no estaba en casa, ella se quedo en la sala leyendo un poco. Cuando el llego borracho como siempre y la vio, se trasformo en otro hombre comenzó a gritarle y se fue contra ella.

Los ojos de Saori se hicieron fríos y llenos de odio, eso hizo que Yuzu se sentara al filo de la silla, atenta a cada palabra que saliera de sus labios. Saori tomo un trago de su bebida y continúo.

-La acorralo, la golpeo y…

Saori se detuvo en ese momento, como si lo que fuera a decir la lastimara.

-Y abuso sexualmente de ella.

Esas palabras hicieron a Yuzu temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad el amable gerente sería capaz de tal cosa, en verdad Mei tuvo que pasar por eso, no podía creer lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo, Mei había sufrido tanto y ella no había estado a su lado, había huido al otro lado del mundo las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y no pudo evitar interrumpir a Saori antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Es un chiste? Estas jugando conmigo, por favor dime que es un chiste!

-Porque bromearía con algo así, si no crees en mi lo comprenderé a penas nos conocemos, pero puedes preguntarle a las chicas o a tus padres. Confirmaran cada palabra que te estoy diciendo.

-Dime que paso? Udagawa donde esta?

-No te preocupes, en el último informe que solicite a mi detective privado el sigue fuera de Japón ahora vive en México, tiene un pequeño restaurante.

-Porque está libre? Debería estar en la cárcel!

-Si me dejas continuar con la historia te lo puedo explicar.

-Lo siento. Por favor continua

Saori acepto las palabras de Yuzu y siguió relatando lo que había pasado.

-A la mañana siguiente Mei despertó en su recamara, completamente sola con un gran dolor en su cuerpo, tenia moretones en los brazos con las marcas de los dedos de Udagawa, en su cuello también tenía una marca parecida a lo que cualquiera diría que eran unas grandes manos, su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y sentía un gran dolor entre sus pierna. Mei no pudo más que asegurarse de que estuviera sola en su recamara y al hacerlo, cerró la puerta con llave y algún mueble que pudo mover hasta ese lugar. Después de sentirse un poco segura, entro a su ducha y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar. Cuando termino y estaba lista con ropa limpia escucho como tocaban a su puerta, era Udagawa pidiendo perdón, jurando que no sabía que le había pasado y prometiendo que eso jamás volvería a pasar. Mei solo comenzó a llorar y le pidió que la dejara sola, que se fuera, que necesitaba estar sola y tranquila. Al poco tiempo escucho como el coche de Udagawa se encendía y salía de la casa. Mei pudo ver por la ventana que en verdad él había salido. Aprovecho ese momento y salió corriendo, tomo su coche y fue al primer lugar que pudo pensar que estaría segura. Fue al consultorio de Sara, cuando llego al lugar la asistente pregunto si tenía alguna cita, vio a Mei tan alterada que pensó que era una paciente en crisis. Ella dijo que no, pero que necesitaba ver a Sara. Justo en ese momento Sara salía de su oficina para despedir a un paciente. Cuando vio a Mei supo que algo no estaba bien, jamás la había visto de esa forma, se acerco a ella y pregunto qué estaba pasando, ella no pudo más que comenzar a llorar, Sara le dijo a su asistente que llamara a sus próximas citas y cambiara la fecha, que argumentara un problema de salud, tomo a Mei y de nuevo cerrando la puerta y sintiendo la seguridad Mei colapso, solo podía llorar Sara no sabía que pasaba la pudo tranquilar lo suficiente para comenzar a hablar con ella. Le hizo la pregunta del millón, le pregunto qué era lo que estaba mal y como si fuera cualquier cosa Mei se lo dijo; le mostro las marcas en sus brazos, cuello, y espalda. Sara no pudo más que llorar y estallar en furia, perdió ella misma el control por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, porque Mei la necesitaba tranquila para calmar su dolor. Pudo escuchar lo sucedido, pudo escuchar las palabras llenas de dolor que Mei podía expresar, Sara quería proteger a Mei, quería denunciar lo que había pasado, pero Mei estaba aterrada. Una vez calmada se fue a su casa de nuevo, al llegar pudo ver un gran arreglo de flores con una tarjeta pidiendo disculpas. Mei intentaba estar fuera de su casa todo el tiempo posible, trabajaba durante todo el día y llegaba muy tarde, sabiendo que Udagawa estaba dormido o no estaba en la casa así paso un mes, un mes en el que no lo había visto, su único contacto era atrás de una puerta o mensaje de texto. Ella estaba tan ausente de sí misma que no había notado algo importante. Había pasado un mes en el que su periodo tenía un retraso. Como si de una pesadilla se tratara recordó los hechos, temerosa de lo que podía pasar compro una prueba de embarazo casera, hizo la prueba y salió positivo.

Para este momento la cara de Yuzu pasaba desde la tristeza hasta la ira, no podía creer lo que Saori le estaba contando, no entendió porque algo tan malo le había pasado a Mei, se culpo por no estar con ella, se culpo por no pelear, por aceptar tan fácil la carta de despedida de ella, se culpo por no estar con ella en ese momento, por no apoyarla y protegerla, sabia lo frágil que Mei podía ser.

-Al ver que la prueba daba positivo su miedo incremento, no sabía qué hacer tomo su última esperanza, que la prueba casera estuviera equivocada y estuviera dentro del margen de error. Llamo a Harumi y le pidió una cita en su consultorio, ella le dijo que atendía solo niños pero por la voz de Mei supo que no habría problema. Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, le pidió a Harumi mandar hacerle unos análisis de sangre para saber si estaba embarazada obviamente esa noticia sorprendió mucho a Harumi, incluso se alegro por ella. Tomo los datos y las muestras necesarias, antes de irse Mei le pidió que quedara entre ellas, que no le dijera a nadie, ni a Matsuri. Los resultados estarían al día siguiente, ella le pregunto si podía verlos en casa de Harumi a lo cual acepto. Ese día Mei llego a casa de Matsuri y Harumi, pero no iba sola también estaba Sara con ella.

Las palabras de Saori eran tan hipnotízantes que Yuzu parecía no parpadear. Saori solo hacia algunas pausas para beber su whisky y seguir contando la historia.

-Mei no era capaz de abrir el sobre y leer el resultado, le dio el sobre a Sara y dejo que ella lo viera primero, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que era positivo tomo a Mei en sus brazos y le dio el sobre. Ahora era ella quien veía sus resultados y entonces Mei comenzó a llorar, tanto Harumi y Matsuri no entendían que estaba pasando hasta que vieron el resultado, al principio pensaron que estaban llorando de felicidad pero al ver a Mei y Sara llorar entendieron que algo no estaba bien. Entonces con la aceptación de Mei, Sara les conto. Después todo estuvo claro, recuerdo que Mei me conto que Matsuri salió corriendo de la casa y fue a buscar a Udagawa, que afortunadamente Harumi la pudo detener antes de llegar al restaurante de ese tipo.

-Y que mas paso?

-Mei necesitaba apoyo así que Sara llamo a las demás, al mandarles un mensaje y decirles que era algo serio, urgente y se trataba de Mei, todas dejaron todo y fueron a casa de Harumi, al estar todas hay y contarles lo que había pasado, la reacción de todas fue parecida, dolor, rabia, impotencia. No sabían que decir o hacer, afortunadamente Sara fue la razón con piernas en esa habitación, le pregunto a Mei que quería hacer, ella me dijo que mientras Sara contaba la historia ella había dejado de escuchar las voces de las demás y comenzó hablar consigo misma, y en esa conversación decidió todo, tiro su miedo, tomo el coraje necesario de algún lugar dentro de ella y se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas ella dice que desde ese momento el amor de madre pudo mucho más que el miedo, desde ese momento supo que haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su bebé, que haría lo que fuera necesario para que viviera tranquilo y feliz, que no permitiría que nada lo lastimara, fue así que les dijo que quería divorciarse de Udagawa, que quería terminar con eso y ella quedarse sola con su bebé, ellas le dijeron que la apoyarían en todo, fue cuando Himeko le dijo que yo era abogada y podría ayudarla.

-Y te llamaron en ese momento?

-No, Himeko me mando un mensaje, me dijo que era algo urgente que necesita una cita lo más pronto posible, pensado que se trataba de ella le dije que al día siguiente podía verla a las 5 de la tarde.

-Y ellas dos fueron a verte?

-Jajajaja No, el escuadrón completo llego ese día a mi oficina. Cuando las vi no entendí de que se trataba, ver a tantas mujeres con caras decididas y molestas me resulto intrigante, recuerdo perfectamente que Himeko entro primero y las demás después, Sara y Matsuri a los lados de Mei como si estuvieran protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que fuera atacarla. Y cuando por fin la vi, solo dios y yo sabemos que en ese momento fue el primer flechazo, verla ahí parada con la mirada fija y decidida, con esos hermosos ojos, me cautivaron.

-Y que mas paso?

-Me contaron la historia completa, comprendí todo y les dije que podríamos hacer. Al decirles cómo podríamos lograrlo Mei lo rechazo.

-De que se trataba?

-La primera idea era levantar la denuncia por violación, estando ante la corte y obviamente presentando las pruebas necesarias de inmediato le darían el divorcio, con todas las peticiones que ella pudiera querer y conservando la custodia completa del bebé.

-Esa suena como una buena idea, porque Mei la rechazo?

-Es lo mismo que nosotros pensamos, pero ella se encargo de explicarnos el porqué, Mei nos dijo que ella quería tener un divorcio discreto y sin llamar la atención, que no le interesaba ninguna compensación económica ni alguno de los bienes materiales que pudiera reclamar, su único interés era tener el divorcio y la custodia completa del bebé, que Udagawa no pudiera reclamar derechos, obligaciones, paternidad mucho menor darle su apellido.

-Espera! Es por eso que Yui es Aihara y no Udagawa?

-Exacto!

-Pero entonces él lo acepto así como así?

-Si dejaras de interrumpir podría contarte jajaja

-Lo lamento! Por favor continua de nuevo

Antes de seguir Saori se dirigió de nuevo al mesero y le pidió otra capa para las dos. El las trajo de forma inmediata y las dejo seguir platicando tranquilamente.

-Al saber lo que Mei quería las cosas se me complicaban un poco más, le dije que lo primero era informarle a el del divorcio e informarle del embarazo ya que si quería la renuncia de la custodia él tenía que saber de tal cosa. Solo le pedí que no se lo dijera a solas, que estuviera acompañada de alguien que pudiera intervenir si fuera necesario. Pedí las pruebas que pudieran tener, testimonios y fotos que Sara había tomado de las heridas de Mei, la declaración de Sara y su asistente, que fueron quienes la vieron ese día, todo lo que pudiera respaldar el caso.

-Entonces se lo dijo?

-No, primero se lo dijo a tus padres estuve con ella ese día. Yo y Himeko la acompañamos.

-Y que paso?

-Tus padres no entendían que pasaba, porque Mei estaba tan seria, que hacíamos Himeko y yo ahí solo mirando. Ella sin más ni menos se los dijo. Les dijo que solicitaría el divorcio, obviamente no entendían que pasaba; ante sus ojos su matrimonio estaba bien, después dio la otra noticia que estaba embarazada. La confusión de los dos se podía ver en su cara, como su hija se iba a divorciar y estando embarazada, fue cuando Mei arrojo la bomba sobre ellos. Les dijo las condiciones por las que estaba embarazada. Tu padre se levanto furioso, comenzó a decir que lo iba a matar a golpes, iba con paso firme hacia la puerta pero Mei le pidió que no la dejara sola, que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Tu padre paró en seco y cayó al piso de rodillas llorando. Tu madre se acerco a Mei, no dijo nada en ese momento solo la abrazo y lloro. Después tu padre fue con ellas y las cubrió con sus brazos. Les explicamos quien era yo y que íbamos hacer, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, solo tu padre pregunto porque solo dejaríamos las cosas así, porque no encerrar en la cárcel a Udagawa por lo que había hecho.

-Esa misma duda tengo yo! Porque! Porque no hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Mei

-Ya voy, permíteme jajaja

-Lo lamento pero es que no lo comprendo.

-Ahora lo entenderás, Mei nos explico que en un futuro ella sabía que naturalmente el bebé preguntaría por su padre o el mismo podría investigar sobre él. Y ella no quería decirle que su padre se encontraba en la cárcel y mucho menos el decirle porque estaba ahí, ella no quería que su bebé supiera que había sido producto de un acto tan ruin y cobarde. Todo lo estaba haciendo por su hijo, todo lo estaba haciendo de esa forma para evitarle un dolor futuro.

-Ahora lo entiendo y admiro mucho más a Mei, pensó en todo para el bien de Yui, pensó en todo para evitar que sufriera o lamentara su propia vida.

-Exacto! Ese para mí fue el segundo flechazo, saber que ella podía llegar amar con tal intensidad y entrega.

-Después de eso se dio el divorcio entonces?

Yuzu de alguna manera evitaba tocar el tema de Mei y Saori juntas, no quería saber los detalles por el momento, ahora solo quería saber más de Mei.

-Después fue informar a Udagawa. Cuando supo del embarazo no quería darle el divorcio, le pidió perdón de rodillas, se arrastro hasta quedar muy cerca de ella y le abrazo las piernas, le suplico le diera una última oportunidad. Cuando lo vi me enoje no quería que el pusiera sus manos en ella, le pedí que se alejara de ella que no la volviera a tocar de nuevo sin su consentimiento. El entendió a que me refería y la soltó, no deje que Mei dijera una palabra más, que por el momento dábamos por terminado el asunto y a el por enterado.

-No puedo creer que todo eso allá pasado, que todo fuera así. Puedes contarme más?

-Más? Ya viste qué hora es jajaja

-No la verdad no

En eso Yuzu vio la hora en su teléfono exactamente eran las 12:17 de la noche, en ese momento recordó a Kari, no tenía ningún mensaje de ella por lo que pensó que estaría dormida y no se daría cuenta que no ha llegado a casa.

-Sé que es tarde, pero es posible que esta sea la única oportunidad de saber que paso, por favor sigue contándome.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar, pero de acuerdo! tu pagaras la cuenta.

-Pago lo que quieras es más pide la botella si quieres

-Oye! Tampoco exageres que no bebo tanto jajajaja

-En verdad! Solo quiero saber.

-Está bien tranquila ya voy. En fin; citamos a Udagawa en mi oficina para llegar a los acuerdos del divorcio y la custodia. Era de esperarse no llego solo, llego con tres abogados. La sala de conferencias de mi oficina estaba casi llena, estaba Udagawa y sus tres abogados por un lado y del otro estábamos Mei, yo y dos de mis socios además de mi asistente para tomar nota de todo. Se podía cortar el ambiente con una hora de papel. Al fin empecé yo para no perder el terreno y la costumbre, pregunte si tenían claras las condiciones en las que solicitábamos el divorcio y la custodia. Sus abogados dijeron que podían aceptar el divorcio, que su cliente estaba dispuesto a eso y más. Que dejaría la casa donde vivían a nombre de Mei, además de la casa que los padres de Udagawa les habían regalado cerca de unas montañas, dejaría los coches, las cuentas bancarias, joyas y además le estaría dando una compensación económica de dos millones. Pero que no iba a renunciar a la paternidad del bebé. Fue entonces que volví a tomar la palabra, para ese momento quería arrastrar por el fango a Udagawa, quería poner sal a sus heridas y verlo llorar, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería verlo caer ante mí.

-Que hiciste?

-Hice lo mejor que en mi profesión se puede hacer, debilitar a tu enemigo mentalmente, me dirigí directamente a Udagawa, ignore a los otros tres para mi solo estaba el enfrente, mi presa tenia nombre y lo quería en mi plato a la plancha. Le dije que el sabia que el dinero y propiedades jamás le han interesado a Mei, es mas no quería nada de eso y mucho menos viniendo de él, le pregunte si era consciente de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a Mei, pregunte que si no había sido suficiente dolor, si no había sido suficiente con lo que ya había hecho. Y fue cuando di el último tiro, le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Que si en algunos años, tendrá el coraje de ver a los ojos a ese pequeño y decirle lo que le hizo a su madre. Para Udagawa fue suficiente para quebrarlo, se levanto de la silla llorando mirando a Mei, le dijo que jamás quiso lastimarla, que no quería hacerle algo así, que nunca quiso tomarla por la fuerza, que nunca quiso golpearla ni ofenderla. Deberías de haber visto la cara de sus abogados, me di cuenta que no sabían nada y lo aproveche. Les pedí a sus abogados que calmaran a su cliente. Ellos lo hicieron y una vez más me dirigí a ellos, les reitere lo que acababan de escuchar, que si después de esas declaraciones estaban aun reclamando la custodia del menor. Antes que pudieran decir algo les di las opciones.

Saori tomaba una pausa para beber un poco más de su vaso y tomar algo de aire para volver a la historia.

-Que opciones les diste?

-La primera y más beneficiosa para todos. Que ellos aceptaran todos los términos del divorcio y la custodia, que lo material no importaba para Mei. La segunda, que dieran el divorcio y la custodia la arregláramos en un tribunal y con las declaraciones que Udagawa acaba de dar era obvio que pasaría, el tribunal terminaría fallando a nuestro favor ya que teníamos las evidencias necesarias para acusarlo de violación. Y la última seria simplemente levantarnos y presentar la denuncia ante las autoridades, que Udagawa fuera detenido en ese momento y mientras se hacia el proceso legal él estaría dentro de la cárcel para ya salir de nuevo. Después de decirles las opciones los dejamos solos para que pensaran que opción querían tomar.

-Entonces fue la primera o la segunda no?

-No, si tomaba la segunda él estaría en la cárcel en este momento. Solo podía tomar la primera si no quería pisar la cárcel.

-Entonces tomo la primera y fue todo? En verdad fue todo?

-Cuando entramos efectivamente dijeron que tomarían la primera pero que Udagawa quería añadir los bienes económicos antes mencionados y solo así firmaría cualquier papel que le pusieran enfrente. Lo consulte con Mei en privado y aceptamos. Udagawa me pidió hablar con ella una última vez, le dije que solo lo podría hacer conmigo presente y si ella quería. Él lo acepto sin oponerse a las condiciones.

-Puedo saber que le dijo?

-Le dijo no sabía cómo pagar el daño que le hizo y que sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría, pero le pidió un favor.

-Y ese fue?

-Le pidió que si el bebé le preguntaba alguna vez por su padre, ella no le contara que era un monstro, le pidió que si llegaba a preguntarle por el dijera que había muerto. Le dijo que sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada. Pero que le gustaría que su hijo no supiera qué clase de persona era.

-Mei que dijo?

-No dijo nada, solo dio un sí con la cabeza y él lo agradeció. En ese mismo día se firmaron los papeles necesarios. El divorcio y la renuncia a todo derecho y obligación hacia el bebé quedo listo. Ya que los abogados de Udagawa arreglaron el traslado de las propiedades, cuentas y bienes a nombre de Mei fue después. Ella decidió vender todo y lo puso en una sola cuenta bancaria, cuenta que ahora está a nombre de Yui Aihara.

-En verdad aun me cuesta creerlo!

-Ya te dije, puedes confirmar cada palabra con las chicas o tus padres.

-No es eso, si creo en tu palabra pero aun se me hace increíble todo lo que paso, cuando se fue Udagawa?

-A las semanas se fue a Kioto, después de un mes se fue a China y vivió durante dos años ahí, actualmente está en México y espero por su bien no pise Japón de nuevo.

Y Entonces la curiosidad de Yuzu volvió a saltar y quería mas respuestas! Respuestas que tal vez Mei jamás le daría.

-Y cómo fue que ustedes dos…

-Terminamos juntas?

-Si

-Al acabar con la firma de los últimos papeles del traslado a la cuenta bancaria estaba lista, mi trabajo como abogada de Mei había terminado. Junto con las chicas y sus padres celebramos el ganar el caso. Pero durante ese proceso que fue de un mes y medio, Mei y yo nos hicimos muy cercanas. El último flechazo que tuve con ella, el definitivo fue el más hermoso. Un día me mando un mensaje que de hecho aun los tengo guardado, pero bueno. El mensaje decía que si estaba ocupada al siguiente día a las 9 de la mañana, conteste que no, que afortunadamente tenía una hora y media libre, ella contesto que quería mostrarme algo. Me cito en el hospital, la verdad no entendía que hacíamos ahí, cuando la llamaron y su doctora la hizo pasar me pidió que entrara con ella. Entramos al consultorio, ella se recostó en lo que parecía una camilla solo que más cómoda, se descubrió su pancita de 5 meses de embarazo pensé que debía salir y darle privacidad, pero ella me miro y me dijo. Quiero que seas la primera en ver la carita de la persona que me ayudaste a proteger. Yo la verdad me congele con esas palabras y la doctora buscaba la carita del bebé y quien me saco del hielo fue la voz de la doctora indicando en una gran pantalla de televisión que ahí podíamos verla! Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba. Un pequeño pedacito de vida, cuando vi su carita en pantalla caí sentada en la silla aun lado de Mei. Ella tomo mi mano que estaba sostenida por la camilla y me dijo, Gracias por protegerla. Y con esas palabras lo supe, sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida protegiendo a ese bebé y a su mamá, en ese momento mi corazón confirmo que les pertenecía.

-Y así como así comenzó su relación?

-No, claro que no jajaja, puse todo mi encanto en práctica para enamorar a Mei que en realidad eso fue muy difícil.

-Eso como fue?

-Que ella dijera que si?

-Así es

-Paso después del nacimiento de Yui, ella tenía 6 meses de nacida. Con el tiempo, y las pláticas ella se fue dando cuenta de mis sentimientos y a su vez comenzó a tener sentimientos por mí. Una noche después de un día de trabajo horrible necesitaba dosis de Mei y Yui, fui a verlas y mientras yo tenía en brazos a Yui me arme de valor y se lo dije, le dije que estaba enamorada de ella, que la amaba y no solo a ella que también amaba a Yui. Mei durante unos segundos no dijo nada solo me miro, después de lo que para mí fue eterno ella me contesto, si era consciente que tenía una hija y que lo primero en su vida era Yui. Le dije que lo sabía perfectamente y no quería que fuera diferente. Me dijo que al tener ella un bebé nuestra relación no sería muy normal. Me reí y le dije que a quien le gustaba lo normal. Después de otros segundos ella me dijo que también sentía algo por mí, me acerque a ella con Yui en brazos aun y la bese, le dije que las quería y así comenzó todo.

-Tengo otra pregunta, porque Yui a las demás les dice tías y a ti no?

-Yui es muy inteligente sabes, aunque solo tiene 6 años se da cuenta de muchas cosas y es muy observadora. La primera persona que llamo tía fue a Matsuri, pero fue ella quien se lo pidió. Solo que Yui era muy pequeña y no podía decir Matsuri por lo que la llamo Suri, un apodo que solo Yui le puede decir. A su vez ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Harumi y Matsuri por lo que también le decía tía, le preguntamos por qué y su lógica fue que ya que estaban todo el tiempo juntas también debería de llamar tía a Harumi.

-Eso es impresionante, entonces Yui saco la conclusión.

-Así es! Las demás obtuvieron el titulo de tías porque ellas le decían a Yui que también eran sus tías. Por lo que Mei y yo llegamos a pensar que sabe la cercanía que tenemos ella y yo por lo cual sabe que llamarme tía no correspondería al nivel de acercamiento de su mamá y mio.

-Te ha llamado mamá?

-No, pero me da privilegios que solo a su mamá le permite. Yui no deja que nadie más que no sea yo o su mamá la acueste a dormir y le cuenta un cuento, me pide permiso a mí si no está su mamá cerca, me pide que le firme la libreta del kínder si su mamá no está. Eso solo por mencionar algunos ejemplos de cosas que solo a nosotras nos permite. Es mas ni a tus padres los deja. En una ocasión Mei tuvo que salir de viaje por una noche, tus padres tuvieron que llamarme para poder dormir a Yui ya que solo lloraba y no quería dormir jajaja

-Entonces prácticamente te ve como otra mamá

-Se podría decir que si o eso quiero pensar

-En verdad te agradezco me contaras todo esto. Me das una idea de lo egoísta que fui, de lo mucho que me perdí y lo que significa ser una familia.

-No te lo conté como un favor, no lo mal entiendas, te lo dije para que seas consciente de no lastimar a Mei. Es lo único que pido. Porque si llegas a lastimarla a ella o a Yui… Te destruiré.

-jajajaja eso suena a que da miedo.

-Lo digo en serio Yuzu, no bromeo cuando se trata de ellas. Yo podría ser cualquier cosa que ellas necesitaran, desde su novia hasta su amiga o abogada, podría ser desde su madre hasta su protectora. Y si es necesario pisar gargantas y arrancar cabezas por ellas, lo voy hacer.

Yuzu se congelo, vio en los ojos de Saori que no estaba jugando. Vio de nuevo esos ojos mirando a su presa dispuesta a defender lo que le pertenece. En ese momento sintió un poco de miedo. Pero no dejaría que se diera cuenta. Pudo ver que la mujer se paraba de su asiento.

-Faltan 9 minutos para las dos de la mañana y tengo que trabajar en unas horas, esta conversación fue interesante, la compañía fue amena y el licor excelente. Pero es hora de retirarme y como acordamos tus pagas la cuenta.

Saori dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa en sus labios y se despidió de Yuzu. Ella espero la cuenta, pago con su tarjeta y se fue a casa. Llegando pudo notar que toda la casa estaba en completa oscuridad. Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su novia, sin despertarla se metió a la cama. Ya por fin en su cama, pudo pensar en todo lo que la novia de Mei le había contado, aun le era difícil tan solo imaginarlo.

-Mei ha pasado por mucho y sufrido demasiado.

Lo dijo para sí misma ya que nadie podía escucharla. Por fin el sueño la venció y pudo dormir tranquilamente. Solo que sus sueños estaban llenos de recuerdos con Mei, esos sueños que no tenía desde hace tantos años.

Ese mismo día por la mañana algo o alguien la despertó.

-Oye! Despierta

-Qué? Espera que? Qué pasa? Que hora es?

-Yuzu son las 7 am! Necesito un favor!

-Kari es broma? Es súper temprano

Sin mencionar que se durmió a las 2:30 de la mañana solo pudo dormir 4 horas y media a lo máximo.

-No es broma, necesito que vayas a alguna farmacia

-Que paso? Que tienes?

-Me duele horrible el estomago, no dejo de ir al baño!

-Jajajaja estas de broma, que comiste?

-Anoche que llegue tu papá me dio a probar un calamar seco! Estaba delicioso y me lo acabe yo sola.

-Eso tiene kilos de sal jajaja pudo ser lo que te hizo daño. Bueno deja ir a comprarte medicamento y sueros jajaja

-No te rías! Yo quería salir hoy!

-Ni modo nos quedaremos en casa!

Yuzu se levanto de la cama, se cambio y fue directamente a comprar el medicamento para que Kari pudiera sentirse un poco mejor. Los planes del día cambiaron ya que no saldrían a ninguna parte. Al regresar a casa en la sala estaban sus padres y la pequeña Yui, verla le sacaba una sonrisa esa niña era un encanto, toda una princesa. La saludo y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza para no distraer a la niña que estaba desayunando en ese momento.

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días cariño, llegaste tarde anoche

-Que! Te diste cuenta jajaja pensé que nadie estaba despierto

-Siempre me doy cuenta de las cosas Yuzu jajaja

-Sí la verdad salí a beber algo con Saori…

-Se llevan bien eso es muy bueno, me alegro

-Mamá… Le pedí me contara lo de Mei

-Que hay con Mei?

-Me refiero a su divorcio

Esas últimas palabras las dijo solo para que su madre pudiera escuchar.

-Yuzu no se habla de ese tema mientras alguien está presente o cerca. Está prohibido.

Las palabras de su madre fueron bajas pero muy contundentes.

-Lo entiendo mamá, pero si quisiera hablarlo contigo después.

-Después será, lo prometo.

-Cambiando de tema. Y Mei?

-Mami está haciendo ejerció mientras yo desayuno!

La pequeña Yui había contestado esa pregunta que no había sudo formulada para ella. Yuzu fue hasta donde está la niña y empezó a preguntarle.

-Así? Y donde hace mami ejerció?

-En el gimnasio!

-Gracias pequeña! Y que desayunas?

-Tostadas con crema de leche y fresas!

-Que rico! Me das un poco?

-Si!

La niña tiernamente acerco el pan a la boca de Yuzu y esta la dio una mordida.

-Esta delicioso! Muchas gracias.

-De nada!

Yuzu fue a su habitación, le dio el medicamento a Kari esta lo tomo y siguió durmiendo, Yuzu pensó que sería buena oportunidad alcanzar a Mei en el gimnasio y hablar con ella.

-Mamá iré al gimnasio también, donde dices que esta?

-Jajaja es al final del pasillo Yuzu es una puerta de cristal.

Efectivamente como Yui dijo su madre estaba en un aparato haciendo ejercicios para el abdomen. Mei tenía puesto un atuendo totalmente deportivo, sus mayas deportivas color negro con detalles rojos le llega a mitad de la pantorrilla, en la parte superior una top deportivo a juego a la parte inferir, su cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo. Ella no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por alguien, no escucho los pasos acercase ya que tenia puesto unos audífonos que no dejaban pasar el sonido exterior.

-Mei, buenos días

No contesto

-Mei oye me escuchas?

Seguía sin contestar

-Mei!

En ese momento Yuzu grito tan fuerte que por fin la nombrada volteo a verla con una expresión de asombro en su rosto.

-Yuzu que pasa? Porque gritas

-Lo siento pero no me escuchabas

-Normalmente escucho la música muy fuerte, lo lamento. Se te ofrece algo?

-No nada, solo quería saludarte

-De acuerdo gracias, buenos días. Que haces aquí?

-jajaja buenos días, pues no vine a verte

Yuzu mintió un poco

-Entonces supongo que vas hacer algo de ejerció.

-Si la verdad es que en casa salgo a correr todos los días, pero desde que llegamos no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer.

-Muy bien, puedes utilizar la maquina que quieras. Solo nosotros tenemos pase en este lugar.

-Gracias!

Cada quien se puso manos a la obra en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo que Yuzu no aparto la vista de Mei. No podía dejar de verla y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, el ataque de Udagawa, su divorcio, ser madre soltera, trabajar duro en la academia y no solo en una; ahora tenía dos. Sin duda Mei era sorprendente y ahora que la veía podía notar también que tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Su cuerpo era delgado pero firme, el ejercicio tendrá algo que ver con ello pero se nota que está en buena condición física. Sus curvas son delicadas pero fácilmente se podía perder en ellas. La vista de Yuzu se corto cuando Mei cambio de lugar, dejo lo que hacía y se puso a su lado en una caminadora, comenzó a programar algunas combinaciones y dio por iniciado su caminata a su lado.

-Se puede saber que tanto me miras?

-Qué?

-No has dejado de mirarme.

-Lo siento es solo que pensaba que no parece que hallas tenido un bebé jajaja.

-Solo es gracias a una buena alimentación, ejercicios y la crema correcta.

-Se nota jajaja

-Quitar espejo.

Con esas palabras delante de Mei desapareció el espejo, ahora se podía ver la vista de la ciudad, solo un enorme cristal separaba a la caminadora del vacío. Yuzu no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-Como hiciste eso?

-Son comandos, las casas son inteligentes. No lo habías notado?

-No la verdad no.

-Puedes manejarlo casi todo por voz, desde encender la luz, dar el clima, darte recordatorios antes de salir de casa, llenar la tina del baño y otras cosas como quitar el reflejo del cristal.

Con esas últimas palabras Mei no dijo nada más y comenzó a correr, Yuzu hizo lo mismo y quito el espejo. Ahora sentía que estaba corriendo por el cielo, fue tan diferente hacerlo desde las alturas y lo mejor es que podía hacerlo junto con Mei. Después de una hora y quince minutos de trote Mei se detuvo, el reloj en su mano estaba timbrando. Con un movimiento rápido Mei contesto la llamada, tenía puestos sus auriculares.

-Hola.

Yuzu no escucho la respuesta al otro lado. Pero pudo ver que en la muñeca de Mei en su reloj inteligente esta la foto de Saori.

-Son las 8:40 pensé que estarías trabajando y estabas ocupada.

Yuzu no volvió a escuchar la respuesta.

-No pensé que te quedaras dormida, te fuiste temprano de casa a noche.

En ese momento Yuzu pensó que Saori le diría a Mei que había estado en un bar con ella bebiendo y contándole la historia de su vida.

-Ya veo está bien. No te preocupes no hay problema. Te veremos en la tarde?

Yuzu se moría por saber las respuestas que Saori le estaba dando a Mei, en ese momento deseaba tanto que estuviera el altavoz activo.

-De acuerdo, me parece muy bien. Yui aun no me ha dicho a donde quiere ir, pero supongo que como siempre va a querer ir alguna plaza.

La conversación continuaba y Yuzu no paraba de prestar atención, intentando y fallando en escuchar la conversación completa.

-Si me dice algo te mandare un mensaje.

Sin darse cuenta y de forma automática Yuzu se estaba acercando más a Mei

-Ahora estoy en el gimnasio, acabo de terminar de correr. Planeo llevar a Yui un rato al parque y comer en casa de mis padres. Necesitas algo?

Yuzu se acercaba más.

-Muy bien, entonces estamos en contacto.

Yuzu ahora estaba a solo centímetros de Mei y ahora si pudo escuchar a la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Te quiero Mei

-Y yo a ti.

Fue todo lo que Yuzu puedo escuchar y fue suficiente para que esa sensación en su estomago de vacio volviera aparecer. Sin darse cuenta Mei volteo hacia Yuzu sin notar que ella estaba muy cerca. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de tocarse. Rápidamente Yuzu se sonrojo y no supo qué hacer. Mei fue quien después de eso tomo distancia.

-He terminado mi rutina, me voy.

-si… está bien, nos vemos.

Yuzu no puedo decir nada mas, sentía como su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y su respiración estaba en pausa. Después de lo que parecieron horas se calmo y salió de ese lugar. Fue a casa de su padres la pequeña Yui seguía con ellos al parecer estaba coloreando un dibujo que ella misma había hecho.

-Ya regrese

-Bienvenida!

Era Yui quien le contestaba, eso hizo saco una sonrisa en la cara de Yuzu esa niña en verdad era un encanto.

-Gracias! Que haces pequeña?

-Estoy haciendo un dibujo para Saori!

-En verdad? Y qué es?

Yuzu se acerco a la pequeña y ella dejo que viera su obra de arte. En el dibujo podía ver claramente tres personas. Dos adultos y un pequeño, la hoja estaba decorada con corazones, flores, estrellas y osos. Entonces Yuzu pregunto.

-Qué bonito! Y dime quienes están en el dibujo?

-Gracias! Jiji bueno en el dibujo estamos mami, yo y Saori!

-Entonces son ustedes tres?

-Si! Es que somos una familia

Esas palabras sonaron dentro de Yuzu, se anclaron en su mente y siguió añadiendo otro sentimiento mas a la infinidad de sensaciones que estaba teniendo desde su regreso.

-Tienes una familia hermosa Yui.

Yuzu se lo dijo para salir de su trance mental

-Gracias! Espero que le guste.

-Estoy segura que le encantara y bueno yo me voy a bañar! Nos vemos después pequeña.

-Bye!

La pequeña niña se había despedido de ella y quería tomar una ducha para sentirse mejor. Al salir del baño se encontró con Kari sentada en la cama.

-Buenos días! Te sientes mejor?

-No mucho la verdad, estaba pensando en quedarme todo el día en esta cama, con la computadora viendo películas y durmiendo. Si tu quieres salir no tengo problema.

-No te voy a dejar sola! Me quedare contigo.

-En verdad, me sentiré mal si te quedas aquí. Sal y diviértete en serio.

-Pero

-Nada de peros! Estaremos aquí solo por poco tiempo, quien sabe cuando volvamos así que disfruta tu tiempo aquí.

-De acuerdo! Si lo pones así no me puedo negar, a decir verdad quiero salir a tomar algunas fotos.

-Ya vez! Cuando estoy contigo y haces eso te distraigo. Porque no sales tomas fotos y después que regreses vemos una película.

-Fantástico! Gracias

Yuzu se acerco a Kari y le dio un pequeño beso para después salir de la habitación que compartían.

-Mamá saldré a tomar algunas fotografías, necesitas algo?

-No cariño, cuídate mucho y vuelve para comer.

Con esas últimas palabras de su madre Yuzu salió del edificio, camino por las calles cercanas a su casa, sin querer termino en un parque que solo estaba a unas calles de distancia. Comenzó a tomar fotos de algunas cosas que llamaron su atención al momento de buscar otro objetivo que pudiera plasmar en una foto se detuvo. Se dio cuenta a quien estaba enfocando. A través de su lente podía ver perfectamente a Mei. Tenía puesta una camisa una talla más grande que ella, las mangas dobladas sobre sí misma de color azul cielo con líneas delicadas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla que llegaba a sus tobillos, con unas sandalias color café claro, su cabello suelto al viento y lo que más llamo la atención de Yuzu, era la hermosa y sincera sonrisa que estaba en los labios de Mei. Tomo algunas fotos de ese momento, sin que ella se pudiera dar cuenta, siendo ella misma con la sonrisa más natural que alguna vez puedo ver en ella. A su vez pudo capturar hermosos momentos entre madre e hija jugando tranquilamente entre unos árboles en el parque.

-Esto es hermoso.

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que alguien tocara su hombro.

-Disculpe señorita, sería tan hable de decirme porque les está tomando fotos a ellas dos sin su permiso?

Quien hablaba era un hombre bastante alto y fuerte, tenia puesto un atuendo casual pero a la vez parecía demasiado serio como para estar paseando en el parque.

-Me pareció algo hermoso y quise tomar la foto, hay algún problema?

-Me puede decir para que quiere esas fotos?

-Eso es personal señor, me puede decir quién es usted?


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

Regresando a clases y al trabajo no es tan fácil seguir escribiendo y publicando. Espero sigan la historia y les siga agradando. La historia continua aun falta mucho por sacar!

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

* * *

-Me puede decir para que quiere esas fotos?

-Eso es personal señor, me puede decir quién es usted?

Justo en ese momento una voz llamo la atención de ellos dos. La dueña de esas palabras era Mei que se acercaba cada vez más.

-Señor Dorian, pasa algo?

-Señorita Aihara, esta persona estaba tomando fotos suyas y de la pequeña. Solo quiero saber para quien trabaja o que quiere de ellas.

-No se preocupe, ella es Yuzu Aihara es mi… mi hermanastra.

-La lamento señorita, no lo sabía me disculpo con ustedes.

-No hay problema Dorian solo hacías tu trabajo, te lo agradezco. Y tú qué haces ahí? sígueme.

Mei tomo de la mano a Yuzu y la jalo con ella. Las dos caminaron hasta donde anteriormente estaba Mei y la pequeña. Ellas se sentaron juntas en una manta puesta sobre el césped, desde donde estaban podían ver perfectamente a Yui trepando por unos juegos públicos en forma de animales de zoológico.

-Creo que siempre termino interrumpiéndote jajaja

-Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito

-Para nada! En verdad no es mi intención hacerlo, salí a tomar unas fotos y fue cuando las vi, me pareció algo hermoso y tuve que tomar esas fotos, lo lamento.

-Lo tomare en cuenta si me enseñas esas fotografías.

-Jajajaja hagamos un trato, déjame tomar más y no solo te las enseñare, te las daré físicas!

-Es un trato

-Ahora finge que no estoy aquí!

-Eso es imposible si sigues hablando, no crees?

Cuando Mei dijo eso volteo y sonrío de una manera que para Yuzu fue encantadora.

-No te muevas por favor!

Se escucho que la cámara hacia algunos sonidos y tomaba la foto perfecta. Sin esperar más, la péquela Yui corría en dirección a ellas, verla correr feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para tomar más fotos. Al llegar con los dos adultos ella se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre, las dos reían y sonreían entre ellas. Todo lo que podía ver para Yuzu era poesía hecha imágenes. Ella aprendió que una foto dice más de mil palabras y así era justamente lo que sus ojos tenían el privilegio de ver. Justo así pasaron más de tres horas en el parque, a decir verdad en algún momento dejo la cámara y comenzó a jugar con Yui. Estar con la niña la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz.

-Oye Yui! Te parece si las dos corremos y gritamos que atraparemos a tu mami?

-Si! Vamos

Contesto la niña emocionada.

-A la cuenta de 3… 1, 2 y 3. Vamos por ella!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Las dos corrían a toda velocidad hacia Mei que no entendía que pasaba hasta que escucho lo que las dos Aihara´s decían.

-Te atrapare mami

-Mei te vamos atrapar!

Para Mei fue suficiente con eso para entender que se trataba de un juego, uno que decidió jugar con ellas.

-Claro que no!

Grito Mei para que las otras dos pudieran escuchar.

Esa escena era increíble, ver como las tres se divertían corriendo, riendo y jugando. Mei se dejo atrapar por su pequeña hija que se abrazo a una pierna de su madre.

-Yei! Te puede atrapar mami!

Justo en ese momento Yuzu hacia lo mismo con Mei, solo que ella la abrazaba por la espalda, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Mei, su cara termino enterrada en el cabello de la pelinegra; tanto que fue capaz de sentir su aroma, una fragancia a cítrico.

-Mei te atrapamos!

Mei pudo sentir como Yuzu la tenia abrazada pero no la soltaba, se había quedado congelada en ese abrazo, eso fue tan familiar algo que reconocía bien que jamás se puso incomoda, dejo que Yuzu siguiera pegada a su cuerpo.

-Mami podemos comer un helado?

-Claro cariño, Yuzu quieres ir con nosotras?

-Si a la pequeña Yui no le molesta, me encantaría!

-Siiiiii vamos juntas!

Yuzu no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Mei y caminar junto con ellas para ir a comprar un helado, la pequeña niña caminaba tomada de la mano de su madre y Yuzu por el otro lado que no estaba Yui. Cada una pidió un helado diferente, la niña las dejo en la mesa junto a su helado y se fue al área infantil para jugar un poco más y ahí estaban de nuevo las dos mujeres a solas.

-Oye Mei, porque dos sujetos nos siguen?

-Uno lo he visto que llega con ella de la escuela, pero y el otro?

-Dorian se encarga de acompañarme a mí y Tori se encarga de cuidar de Yui.

-Es necesaria la protección?

-Cuando eres madre llegas a preocuparte demasiado y por todo, el mundo es grande y algunas personas puedes ser peligrosas y crueles.

-Lo entiendo

Yuzu recordó la historia que Saori le había contado, esa donde Mei fue tan lastimada, era obvio que quedarían restos de temor al dolor.

-Debemos de volver a casa, ya casi es hora de la comida.

-En verdad? Pensé que era mucho más temprano.

-Vámonos.

Estando en casa de los Aihara mayores, todos estaban listos para comer incluso Kari se sentía mucho mejor.

-Yuzu tomaste muchas fotografías?

Comento Kari

-La verdad que si, un rato mas las pasare a la computadora para verlas mejor.

-Me gustaría verlas

-Ya que las edite y acomode un poco.

-Oye cariño y que tal el parque, se divirtieron?

La mamá de las chicas le preguntaba a la más joven de la casa.

-Siiiiii me divertí mucho, las tres jugamos juntas. Pudimos atrapar a mamá y comer helado!

-Las tres?

-Siiiiii mami, Yuzu y yo!

-Fueron juntas?

-No mamá, nosotras estábamos ya en el parque cuando ella llego.

Mei contesto antes de que su pequeña niña siguiera hablando y contara como Yuzu la había abrazado. Las palabras de la niña llegaron a los oídos de Kari, una alerta se encendió para ella.

-Mis lindas hijas y mi hermosa nieta conviviendo juntas! Jamás pensé que este día llegara, no saben lo feliz que hacen a su madre.

Su mamá comenzó a llorar un poco, las lagrimas de felicidad sincera de su madre llegaba a los dos mujeres.

-Cariño cálmate o vas asustar a nuestras hijas jajaja es mas ve como te mira Yui jajaja.

La niña pequeña la miraba preocupada pensando que algo le estaba doliendo a su abuela.

-O en verdad lo siento! No es mi intención pero me hace tan feliz.

La familia terminaba la comida sin ningún problema, Mei y su hija se habían ido a su casa, los padres decidieron salir a una cita, solo quedaron Kari y Yuzu en casa. Kari aun no se sentía del todo bien por lo que se quedo en cama más tiempo, ese momento de privacidad le dio el momento perfecto para ver las fotos que había tomado ese día. Conecto la memoria a la computadora, traslado y respaldo los archivos y entonces comenzó analizando fotografía por fotografía desde su llegada hasta ese día.

-Y yo pensé que no había tomado tantas fotos.

Yuzu lo dijo para sí misma, con el tiempo se acostumbro hablar sola eso le hacía darse cuenta un poco más de las cosas. Una a una miraba las fotos, se detenía en las más personales en esas que tomo solo para ella. Algunas fotos que tomo de Kari frente a puertas extrañas. Por alguna razón la chica tenia obsesión por tomase ese tipo de imágenes.

-Tendré que recopilar todas las fotos de Kari con las puertas jajaja no entiendo que tiene de fascinante.

Así Yuzu paso por las fotos de paisajes, la comida con sus amigas y más paisajes hasta que llego a una fotografía donde solo estaba Mei.

-Que hermosa es…

Yuzu analizaba las fotos de Mei como si de una obra de Miguel Angel se tratara, durante varios minutos se perdió en una imagen donde Mei la miraba, la veía solo a ella y sus labios tenían una sonrisa. No entendí que estaba sintiendo pero se sorprendió a si misma al sentir como en sus rostro tenía una sonrisa. Empezó a trabajar en esas imágenes como si de un tesoro se tratara. Al cabo de unas horas termino su trabajo. Las fotografías para Mei estaban terminadas, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Harumi.

Hola Harumi, estas ocupada?

\- Yuzucchi! No, por ahora estoy en casa mi trabajo inicia hoy a las 10.

-En verdad? Y a que hora sales?

-A las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, me toco el turno de noche jajaja

-Eso suena muy pesado!

-Te acostumbras jajaja. Necesitabas algo?

-Oye es verdad jajaja te llame para pedirte el numero de celular de Mei, lo tienes?

-Pasa algo? Yui está bien?

-Eh? Claro ella está con Mei. Pero quiero mandarle algo y no tengo su número o correo.

-Muy bien, entonces te mando el contacto por mensaje.

-Gracias Harumi! Te debo una jajaja

-Jajajaja como mil desde que te conozco.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga jajaja

La llamada entre las dos amigas termino y a los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje con el número telefónico de Mei y su correo electrónico. Yuzu le mando una imagen en específico. Una foto a color de Mei, Yui y ella. La pequeña niña en medio de ellas, las tres tenían una sonrisa y un pensamiento llego a Yuzu, se veían tan bien juntas. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando Mei contesto al mensaje.

-Es hermosa gracias, no puedo esperar por ver las demás.

Yuzu lo leyó en voz alta y una enorme sonrisa se puso en sus labios, sentía mariposas en el estomago, como si una nueva ilusión se formara dentro de ella.

-Que es tan divertido?

De la nada algo borro su sonrisa, Kari la había asustado, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando desde hace algunos segundos.

-Eh? Me asustaste!

-Jajaja así tienes la consciencia. Ahora dime, porque sonríes tanto?

-Estaba platicando con Harumi y no me di cuenta, pero dime como te sientes?

Yuzu mintió, no supo porque tuvo que mentirle a su novia, en verdad estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. No lo sabía o no quería saberlo.

-Aun no me siento tan bien la verdad.

-Si sigues así tendremos que ir al médico, de acuerdo?

-No me gustan los médicos.

-Harumi es medico jajaja entonces ella no te cae bien?

-Ella es medico de niños, no es lo mismo jajaja

-Entonces te llevare con ella

-No jajaja que pena. Mejor me quedo en cama descansado y viendo películas. No volverás a salir?

-No, me voy a quedar contigo

-Preferiría que salieras, ya te dije Yuzu por mí no te detengas.

-La verdad prefiero quedarme en casa, ya mañana saldremos. Estos días han estado muy movidos.

-De acuerdo, oye y como te fue con Mei?

-Que? Como? No entiendo de hablas?

-Yuzu las deje solas para que pudieran hablar jajaja ya lo olvidaste?

-Ah eso jajaja bien, Mei cambio mucho. Digo… sigue siendo la misma chica seria, educada y un poco fría pero le hice algunas preguntas y contesto, antes jamás lo habría hecho.

-Y pudiste saber que hay entre ella y Saori?

-Son novias…

Yuzu lo dijo con algo de dolor en su interior.

-En verdad? Rayos! Lo sabia jajajaja ahora cuéntame todo

-No hay mucho que contar la verdad, tienen 6 años juntas y solo mis amigas lo saben

-Porque? Porque ocultar el amor?

-Mei es directora de dos de las academias más importantes y de elite del país, hay estudian hijos de políticos, diplomáticos, empresarios, artistas… Familias con siglos de historia, en Japón son muy conservadores para algunas cosas y por lo que se Saori viene de una de esas familias, recuerda que es prima de Himeko, además por lo que se es una importante abogada.

-Vaya que lo tienen complicado, por suerte nosotras vivimos en un país muy libre, incluso hasta podríamos casarnos y sería totalmente legal

-Sí, pero en Japón es muy diferente y eso es lamentable.

-Pero 6 años es mucho! Ya deberían de vivir juntas no? Ósea tu y yo vivimos juntas jajaja

-Mei tiene una hija recuerda, eso también lo complica.

-Que complica que Mei tenga a mi nieta?

La madre había entrado a la sala interrumpiendo la conversación, confundida por las palabras de su hija.

-Este… Le complica en … En..

-En que podamos salir de fiesta por la noche.

Kari la había salvado justo a tiempo

-Mmmm pero nosotros podríamos cuidar a Yui, no veo el problema

-Bueno mamá es que solo fue una idea jaja no sabemos si en verdad saldremos.

La madre quedo contenta con la respuesta, a decir verdad ya casi era hora de la cena, faltaban algunos minutos para las 8 de la noche cuando Mei, Saori y Yui llegaban a casa de los abuelos.

-Buenas noches, ya llegamos.

-Abuelaaaa! Mira lo que mi mami y Saori me compraron.

La niña había entrado corriendo cargando un oso de peluche que fácilmente podría estar el tamaño de la pequeña.

-Oh Cariño! Qué bonito y dime ya pensaste como se llamara?

-Mmmm como el niño dragón de mi película favorita, se llamara Haku

-Es un hermoso nombre princesa! Y dime que hicieron esta tarde?

-Fuimos a una donde estaba un juego que daba vueltas y te puedes subir a unos caballitos

-Cariño ese juego se llama carrusel

-Siiiii un carrusel, nos subimos a ese juego, después fuimos a un lugar donde contaban cuentos con unos muñecos mmmm mami como se llaman esos muñecos?

-Se llaman títeres princesa

-Títeres, no lo olvidare jejeje me gustaron mucho

-Y que más hizo mi nieta hermosa!

-Bueno pues comimos pastel y también vimos a muchos músicos, me gusto mucho su música, cuando yo sea grande quiero tocar el piano como ellos, espero que pueda hacerlo.

-Tú eres hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa e increíble! Estoy segura que lo vas a lograr.

La que le había dicho esas palabras era Saori, la niña la miraba con ilusión en su rostro en ese momento Yui recordó que tenía un regalo que entregar.

-Saori

-Dime Yui

-Puedo darte algo que hice?

La niña ponía a Haku enfrente de ella, se sentía avergonzada y no quería que la rubia la viera.

-Tienes algo para mi? Me encantaría me lo mostraras

Con la felicidad brotando de su pequeño rostro corrió a donde cuidadosamente guardo el dijo que antes le había enseñado a Yuzu. Entrego la pequeña obra de arte y espero alguna respuesta.

-Lo hiciste para mi?

Saori miraba emocionada el dibujo que Yui le entregaba, se podía ver todo el cariño con que observaba el tan preciado dibujo de la niña.

-Sí, te gusta?

-Me encanta! Es hermoso, mi hermosa niña gracias por tan bonito regalo pero ahora también me gustaría un abrazo de la pequeña más hermosa del mundo.

La niña corría hacia Saori, que era recibida con los brazos abiertos.

-Te quiero mucho Saori

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Yuzu sintió un vacio en su interior sentía ganas de llorar, de salir de esa habitación, quería que en ese dibujo estuviera ella y no Saori, quería que Yui la quisiera a ella, que pudiera tener esos momentos con ella. Que Mei compartiera el amor de su hija con ella y no con Saori.

Esa misma noche Yuzu no podía dormir, sentía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, quería salir de la casa respirar aire libre, recordó que Harumi tendría la guarda nocturna y pensó en ver a Matsuri. Tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje. A los dos minutos tuvo la aceptación para poder verla. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió. Sin que nadie escuchara salió de la casa.

-Hola Yuzu! Que sorpresa que me buscaras tan tarde.

Matsuri estaba en la casa que compartía con Harumi. Viendo como Yuzu traía una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

-Lo lamento, tenias planes?

-Para nada, Harumi está trabajando así que no interrumpiste nada jajaja. Pasa por favor.

-Gracias!

Matsuri abrió la botella y sirvió una copa.

-Oye! Yo también quiero jajaja

-Pues si la copa es para ti, no para mí.

-Que? Me dejaras beber sola?

-Yo no tomo alcohol

-Pero ya eres mayor de edad no?

-Y sigues con eso? Soy adulta, tengo licencia de conducir, pago impuestos, tengo un trabajo, vivo con una sexy doctora!

-Jajajaja tranquila solo estaba jugando.

-Esta bien! Y dime qué pasa?

-Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera ver a mi hermana menor?

-Pues eso parece! Nadie le manda un mensaje a las 12:10 de la noche a otra persona para verse

-Pues yo si jajaja

Yuzu tomaba la segunda copa de vino en menos de 5 minutos.

-Suéltalo y ya dime…

-Maldición Matsuri!

-Aja… que más?

-Estoy enojada! Que digo enojada, estoy furiosa!

-Porque debiste traer dos botellas en lugar de una?

-No! Estoy furiosa porque nadie me dijo que Mei se había divorciado! Estoy furiosa porque nadie me dijo que tenía a una encantadora niña como hija!

-Solo eso?

-No! Estoy furiosa porque una tipa que salió de no sé donde esta con Mei! Maldita sea las vi besarse! Sabes qué es eso? No… claro que no sabes, tú estás con la persona que amas y ella te ama a ti! Que vas a saber de eso!

-Es todo?

-Claro que no es todo! Me pone furiosa sentirme así, sentirme tan bien cuando comparto algún momento con Mei, sentir mariposas y una felicidad que me llena es más mira!

Yuzu le mostro la foto que le mando a Mei esa misma tarde.

-Por eso le pediste el numero de Mei a Harumi?

-Si! Porque quería que sintiera lo que yo! Y sabes no es todo, ahora mismo me siento como una basura, tengo una hermosa relación con una hermosa chica que me apoya, me comprende, me cuida, me respeta y me ama! Y yo estoy aquí gritando que estoy enojada con Saori por tomar el lugar que pudo ser mío!

-Estas enojada? Pensé que estabas furiosa.

-Vamos Matsuri que no es un juego! Hablo en serio.

-Para mi parece un juego, lo lamento.

-De que hablas! No es un juego.

-Es un juego! Porque vuelves a Japón después de 11 años! Sabes cuantos son 11 años? Son 132 meses, 4015 días y cada día tiene 24 horas, eso nos dan como 96360 horas. Que esperabas? Que la vida de Mei se detuviera hasta que tu decidieras volver? Que Mei fuera miserable por terminar contigo?

-No pero…

-Sus vidas siguieron Yuzu, en ese momento todas éramos unas niñas jugando hacer adultas! Ustedes estaban en preparatoria, no sabían nada de la vida! Cada una tomo las decisiones que pensó que eran mejor en ese momento.

-Matsuri pero…

-Ella te dejo, tu primer amor te dejo y con el corazón roto. Yo misma fui testigo de ello. Pero crees que a ella no le dolió dejarte? Crees que no le dolió pensar que su vida estaba condenada a estar con alguien a quien nunca amaría? Imagina el valor que tuvo que tener Mei para saltar al vacío sabiendo que nada la atraparía!

-Nunca lo pensé así…

-Las dos sufrieron! Tú te fuiste, nos dejaste y te fuiste! Hiciste una nueva vida, amigos nuevos, un trabajo, viajes y tuviste citas con personas que te pudieron llamar la atención. Por su parte Mei hizo lo que pudo. Si supieras que aun así ella seguía pensando en ti… Ella te amaba… pero ojo que lo digo en tiempo pasado.

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque como te dije el tiempo pasa y ella encontró a alguien al igual que tú. Ellas son una familia… Saori, Mei y Yui!

-Y si yo puedo hacer algo?

-Romperás una familia? Terminaras con tu novia en otro país? Le vas a decir "Kari lo lamento, pero ver a Mei otra vez hizo que crea que la amo"?

Yuzu no dijo nada, solo veía a Matsuri.

-Dime una cosa! Estas 100% segura que amas a Mei? Si me dices que si, te ayudare a que puedas estar con ella de nuevo, buscaremos la forma… pero dime estás segura?

Yuzu seguía sin decir nada, estaba tan inmersa en las palabras que le había dicho Matsuri que solo estaba parada en medio de la sala. Después de unos minutos por fin soltó una palabra.

-No

-No que?

-No estoy segura… Estoy muy confundida.

-Puedo entenderte, para ti es muy difícil estar con el que es tu primer amor… y más difícil cuando te das cuenta que su vida no es lo que imaginaste. De alguna manera pudiste aceptar que pudiera estar casada con ese maldito. Pero la vuelves a ver y ves que tiene una relación en la cual ella está entregada, tiene una linda niña y comparte el amor, cariño y crianza de la pequeña con su pareja…

-Creo que tienes razón, puede que en realidad este celosa porque piense que Saori es mejor que yo para Mei…

-Mira no puedo asegurar que a Mei no le pase algo también contigo, es obvio ella solo a estado enamorada dos veces, la primera de ti y ahora de Saori. Puede ser que igual puedas estar moviendo en ella sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo… Pero dime, estas dispuesta a tirar tu relación por una moneda al aire?

Yuzu se quedo callada de nuevo, en verdad no sabía que responderle a Matsuri.

-Además está el hecho de que te enfrentarías cara a cara con la cazadora de tiburones jajaja

-Cazadora de qué?

-Es así como se refieren a Saori en su trabajo, un viejo y poderoso abogado le dijo que no se metiera con él, que era un tiburón. Ella le contesto que no se preocupara que ella cazaba tiburones en su tiempo libre jajajaja eso fue épico.

-Y vaya que si intimida… ya me dijo que pisara mi garganta y me cortara la cabeza si tiene que hacerlo jajaja

-Es capaz de eso y más por proteger a su familia…

-Su familia…

-Yuzu, las relaciones humanas son difíciles. Por eso trabajo con computadoras y desde casa jajaja

-Pero tienes una novia!

-Pero ella es de otro planeta! no cuenta jajaja

-Si te escuchara ella será la pise tu garganta jajaja

-Pero ella no está aquí y tu no le dirás nada jajaja

-Dalo por hecho! Y Matsuri … gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hazme un favor y piensa antes de actuar… piensa en los pros y contras. Además de estar segura que de alguna forma eres correspondida. Porque si te equivocas vas a lastimas a 3 personas inocentes.

-tres?

-A Saori porque le quitaras a su familia, se romperá su corazón al perder a Mei y Yui.

-De acuerdo, ella es una y las otras dos?

-A tu novia… terminaras con ella en otro país donde no tiene amigos y a donde ir.

-Falta alguien más…

-A Yui… ella quiere a Saori como si de otra madre se tratara, el no volver a verla la pondría muy triste.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie Matsuri… Pero que puedo hacer si en mi interior esta pasando todo esto?

-Solo ten seguro que Mei sienta lo mismo que tu, porque si no es así solo vas a lastimar a Kari y a ti misma…

-Eso lo entiendo muy bien… Hablare con Mei, le preguntara

-Estás segura?

-Sí, ya no somos unas niñas. Tengo que ser valiente y poder decir lo que pienso y siento.

-Solo toma en cuenta algunas cosas obvias…

-Como cuales?

-Primero decirle a tus padres que estas enamorada de tu hermanastra, segundo que tendrás que volver a vivir a Japón porque Mei no puede dejar las academias y mudarse a Canada contigo, tercero tendras que enfrentarte con Saori, cuarto es posible que ella este mas presente de lo que la vayas a querer en la vida de Mei porque es abogada de las academias también.

-No había pensado en eso

-Me doy cuenta jajajajaja

-Bueno lo pensare muy bien antes de hacer algo… Muchas gracias Matsuri y perdona por venir tan tarde..

-No es problema! Para eso estamos las hermanas jajaja

-Me voy a casa! Nos vemos pronto si?

-Claro! Nos vemos y buenas noches.

Yuzu se despidió de Matsuri y pronto subió a un taxi, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación con Matsuri y todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida… Lo que estaba sucediendo hasta este momento no era más que complicado.

Cuando estaba a unas cuadras del edificio de su familia el taxi se detuvo unos momentos para dejar pasar varias patrullas de policía que iban a toda velocidad por el camino.

-Pero que está pasando? Por favor hay que darnos prisa, creo que van a mi casa!


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

 _Un capitulo corto pero seguro, se que la historia puede estar avanzando lento pero para mi es una justificación a todo lo que pasara. Recordemos que toda historia tiene un inicio para llegar a un buen final._

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

* * *

-Pero que está pasando? Por favor hay que darnos prisa, creo que van a mi casa!

Yuzu se lo dijo al taxista y este acelero para alcanzar a las patrullas. Al llegar al lugar vieron como las patrullas estaban afuera del edificio y como los oficiales hablaban con los guardias del edificio. Yuzu bajo del taxi a toda velocidad, algunos policías no le permitían el paso.

-Dejeme pasar por favor! Yo vivo aquí, mi familia está arriba!

Los guardias de seguridad escucharon y se acercaron a ella.

-Ella es la señorita Aihara! Ella y su familia tienen propiedades en este edificio, por favor dejen que pase.

Los policías hicieron caso y la dejaron pasar hasta llegar al guardia de seguridad.

-Me puede decir que está pasando?

-Los protocolos de seguridad fueron violados, 14 cámaras de seguridad fueron eliminadas, todas las alarmas silenciosas fueron activadas y además…

-Qué pasa? Es mi familia?

-La habitación del pánico de casa de su hermana fue activada

-De Mei? Qué? Y quien está con ella?

-En cuanto la primera alarma fue activada uno de los escoltas de su hermana subió a su casa para poder resguardarla. Pero perdimos comunicación.

Al terminar de decir eso por las puertas de emergencia iban saliendo todos los residentes del edificio, Yuzu no perdía vista por si veía a sus padres o a Mei.

-Yuzu hija! Donde estabas! Estábamos tan asustados, porque no dijiste donde estabas?

-Mamá! Papá! Lo siento en verdad fui a ver a Matsuri.

-Porque no me lo dijiste? Estuve buscándote por la casa antes de salir!

Ahora la que le gritaba era Kari, que corria abrazarla mientras lloraba un poco debido al susto que había sentido hace algunos minutos.

-Yuzu! Donde esta Mei? Esta contigo? No ha bajado?

-No papá no ha bajado! El guardia me dijo que la habitación del pánico de su casa se activo.

-Maldición!

Su padre se daba la vuelta para volver a entrar al edificio para ser detenido por los policías.

-Señor por favor, no puede pasar!

-No entiende! Mi hija y mi nieta están arriba!

-Ya estamos ahí! Por favor no interfiera.

El Aihara mayor ahora era detenido por su esposa que lo tomaba por la camiseta de pijama y entre lágrimas le hablaba.

-Tenemos que esperar, están haciendo su trabajo! Ellas estarán bien… estoy segura!

Después de unos minutos una camioneta negra llego al lugar. La segunda rubia más conocida para la familia Aihara bajo del vehículo.

-Saori! Gracias a dios llegaste!

Quien se lo decía era la madre de Yuzu.

-Mei me llamo! Pero qué demonios está pasando!

-Te llamo? Está bien?

-Cuando se activa un protocolo de seguridad se mandan alertas. Una directamente a Mei indicando que hay un problema, otra a los guarda espaldas para que puedan actuar, también a la seguridad del edificio y por último me manda una notificación a mí. Después que recibí la notificación entro una llamada de Mei. Me dijo que ya tenía a Yui junto con ella y entrarían a la habitación del pánico… pero se corto la llamada y ya no pude marcarle más…

-Entonces no sabemos qué pasa con mi hija?

-No entra la llamada a su teléfono…

Saori tenía una cara totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez había visto Yuzu. En su cara solo se podía ver preocupación y enfado.

-No podemos comunicarnos con los escoltas?

-También lo intente, pero nada! Las comunicaciones están totalmente perdidas.

Habían pasado unos minutos! En los que su padre solo estaba abrazando a su madre que seguía llorando en sus brazos, Kari estaba tomando la mano de Yuzu mirando directamente a la puerta esperando un milagro y Saori seguía intentando comunicarse con Mei o alguien más dentro del edificio. Cuando todos vieron como dos figuras de hombres grandes y altos resguardaban a Mei y a Yui que iban en medio de esos dos hombres. Yuzu sintió un alivio en su corazón como si una enorme presión se liberara de su cuerpo.

-Mei!

Quien había gritado era Saori que corrió hasta donde estaban las dos Aihara más jóvenes de la familia.

-Amor! Estas bien?

Saori abrazaba a Mei y a Yui que estaba en los brazos de su madre.

-Si estamos bien, no te preocupes.

Todos pudieron escuchar como Saori llamaba a Mei, pero nadie parecía tomarle importancia a la forma tan amorosa que la llamaba. Los padres de Yuzu corrieron con las dos mujeres y con la pequeña Yui.

-Mei! Hija

La madre de las Aihara abrazo a Mei y a Yui llorando y verificando si estaban físicamente bien.

-Mei están bien? Están heridas? Que paso?

Preguntaba el padre hacia su hija.

-Si estamos bien papá…

-Sera mejor salir de aquí e ir a un lugar seguro. Por favor, todos se pueden quedar en mi casa, tengo el espacio suficiente para todos.

Saori lo decía para todos. Los padres Aihara aceptaron de inmediato, querían estar en un lugar seguro.

-Aceptamos tu invitación, muchas gracias cariño.

La madre de Yuzu se lo decía tomando en brazos a la pequeña Yui para poder sentir la seguridad y tranquilidad regresar a su cuerpo. Los Aihara mas Kari y Saori se fueron en dos autos hasta llegar a su destino, al fin llegaron a casa de la abogada, una casa muy hermosa, con un jardín amplio y hermoso.

-Bienvenidos a casa.

Quien lo decía era una señora mayor que esperaba en la puerta vestida con ropa de servicio.

-Gracias nana… perdona la hora, sé que es tarde.

-No mi niña Saori no se preocupe por eso, por favor pasen deben de estar cansados. Quieren beber algo o tal vez quieran descansar.

-Le agradecemos su hospitalidad pero la verdad quisiéramos descansar fue una noche bastante estresante y mi nieta necesita un lugar tranquilo para seguir durmiendo.

La madre de las mujeres se lo decía a la mujer mayor con amabilidad y esperando una respuesta para poder ir a dormir.

-Claro que si, nana por favor puedes llevarlos a una de las recamaras para que puedan descansar?

-Claro niña Saori, yo los llevare.

-Mei cariño, te molesta si Yui duerme con nosotros esta noche?

-Estás segura mamá?

-Claro por nosotros no es problema. Además quiero tenerla cerca, esta noche me asuste mucho por mis niñas.

-De acuerdo mamá, por mi no hay problema. Lo bueno que Yui se durmió en el camino y podrá seguir toda la noche tranquilamente. Pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme e iré por ella.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que dormirá toda la noche ya es tarde para ella.

Con esas últimas palabras los Aihara mayores junto a la pequeña Yui se despidieron de sus hijas y sus nueras para ir a descansar a una de las recamaras que otra mujer de servicio les indico. Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa quedaron las dos parejas de mujeres.

-Señoritas puedo ofrecerles algo de beber o comer?

-Nana la molesto si puede traerme un té por favor?

-Mi niña Mei será un placer no una molestia. Alguien más desea algo que pueda servirles?

-A mí un whisky con hielo por favor nana.

-Niña Saori ya es tarde para beber alcohol, mejor le voy a traer una taza de té también

-Jajaja nana entonces no sé porque me preguntas pero está bien, aceptare la taza de té.

-A ustedes señoritas puedo ofrecerles algo?

La señora mayor se dirigió hacia Yuzu y Kari

-Té estaría bien también por favor

Las dos chicas solicitaron lo mismo ya que pensaron que la nana las regañaría si pedían algo más que no fuera té. A los pocos minutos estaba dando las tazas a las mujeres y dejándolas solas para que pudieran hablar entre ellas.

-Mei por favor dime que paso?

Pregunto Saori mirando directamente a la pelinegra esperando una respuesta para sentirse tranquila.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura. Estaba dormida cuando mi reloj empezó a vibrar desperté y vi la alerta indicando que una alarma estaba activa, me levante para ir a la recamara de Yui. La tome y lo más rápido que pude entre en el cuarto de pánico estando ahí pude ver las cámaras de seguridad, Dorian y Tori entraron de inmediato pero no solo ellos… Había alguien más que estaba en mi oficina. Se activaron las alarmas completas y mi oficina se lleno de humo después de eso en cámara ya no pude ver a nadie. Dorian entro en la oficina buscando pero no encontró a nadie mientras que Tori se encontraba en el cuarto de Yui resguardando la entrada. Cuando Dorian estuvo seguro que ya no había nadie extraño fue cuando me pidió salir del cuarto para sacarnos del edificio.

-Tendremos que averiguar quién entro, pero primero necesitamos reforzar la seguridad de las dos.

-No pondremos a más escoltas…

-Cariño, por favor!

Saori le había levantado la voz a Mei por la negativa a reforzar la seguridad.

-Creo que eso lo deberían platicar estando más tranquilas, esta noche fue muy estresante para todos.

Esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Yuzu al notar el momento tenso entre las dos mujeres, lo que menos quería era verlas discutiendo como pareja.

-Yuzu tiene razón, sería mejor que lo platiquemos ya que estemos más tranquilas.

Mei le había dado la razón a Yuzu, en ese momento no quería discutir con Saori enfrente de ella y de Kari, además que no quería que nadie más supiera que estaba pasando. La nana llevo a Kari y Yuzu a una recamara para que pudieran descansar. A los pocos minutos que estaban ya encama Kari se quedo dormida pero Yuzu no pudo dormir tranquila pensando en la plática con Matsuri y lo que había sentido al pensar que algo podía pasarle a Mei y a Yui.

-Sera mejor que tome algo de agua y duerma un poco… Me pregunto cómo encontrare la cocina en una casa tan grande.

Sigilosamente camino por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo antes de llegar a una recamara que tenia la puerta semi abierta y la luz encendida.

-Mei por favor! Déjame hacer algo, que sepan que no pueden salirse con la suya…

-Necesitamos estar seguras que fue esa persona.

-Claro que sí! Quien más haría algo así. Mei por favor! Te lo pido, déjame hacer algo, no puedo permitir que intenten hacer algo para dañarlas y no hacer nada!

-Necesitamos estar seguras antes de hacer algo Saori.

Escuchando la plática de las dos mujeres Yuzu se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta para poder escucharlas mejor. Cuando sin previo aviso pudo ver como Mei salía de la habitación y la miraba a los ojos.

-Saori… Ahora regreso iré por agua, quieres algo?

-No amor, estoy bien pero no tardes por favor.

-Claro.

Mei lo decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Yuzu y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sígueme.

Yuzu lo acepto y siguió a Mei por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Discúlpame por escuchar, no fue mi intención.

-Tienes suerte que fuera yo quien salió de la habitación y no Saori…

-Jejeje Tienes razón, ella me habría asesinado.

-Estoy segura de ello así que no lo vuelvas hacer, está bien?

-Está bien

Yuzu no dejaba de ver a Mei con una mirada suplicante pidiendo respuestas.

-Dime…

-Que cosa?

-Tienes una cara que pide respuestas… Así que pregunta antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Tú y Yui están en peligro?

-Posiblemente… No estoy totalmente segura de ello

-Es Udagawa?

-No lo puedo afirmar, pero no sería directamente el…

\- A que te refieres?

-Udagawa está fuera del país, de hecho en otro continente… bueno eso ya lo sabes Saori te lo dijo.

-Qué? Como lo sabes?

-Ella me dijo que te conto todo…

-Qué? Mei no quería pero en verdad quería saber que había pasado y ella se ofreció a contarme, en verdad lo siento!

-No te disculpes, entiendo perfectamente. Además que no me molesta que lo sepas pero hubiera preferido que me preguntaras a mí.

-No te ofendas pero antes tu no eras muy comunicativa jajaja pensé que no me responderías.

-Yuzu antes solo era una adolescente, no sabía mucho de nada y ahora que tengo una hija tengo un poco mas de paciencia y tolerancia para algunas cosas.

-Jajaja si me doy cuenta! Pero dime porque tiene algo que ver con ese tipo?

-Cuando se dio nuestro divorcio solo fue una parte… Udagawa viene de una familia antigua y con una historia dentro de la política y economía de Japón. Cuando se supo de nuestro divorcio no lo tomaron bien pero igual no fue algo tan importante, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando supieron que estaba embarazada… para ellos era un escándalo que yo pidiera el divorcio estando embarazada y que el renunciara a toda obligación y derechos sobre el bebé. Fue peor aun para ellos cuando el dejo algunas posesiones materiales así como dinero a mi nombre.

-Se molestaron por eso?

-Sí, pero lo que verdad termino por molestarlos fue el hecho que algunas personas de cierto circulo social se enteraron el motivo principal de mi divorcio con Udagawa. Les retiraron apoyo y respaldo, su familia cayó económicamente y socialmente.

-Entonces sospechan que son ellos?

-Ellos no…

-El hermano mayor de Udagawa… él fue el mayor afectado por todo, nos culpa a Yui y a mí por los problemas que su familia está pasando.

-En verdad lo lamento…

Yuzu lo decía mientras avanzaba hacia Mei y la abrazaba sin que la pelinegra se lo esperara.

-No tienes nada que lamentar.

Mei aceptaba el abrazo de Yuzu mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Quisiera saber cómo poder ayudarte.

Yuzu pegaba a Mei más a su cuerpo para poder sentir el corazón de Mei, que para su sorpresa empezaba a latir muy rápido…

-Lo estás haciendo…

Sin que las dos pudieran detenerlo estaban frente a frente, los centímetros se hicieron milímetros… podían sentir el calor de la respiración de la otra en el rostro. Poco a poco se acercaron cada vez más, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos sus labios se juntaron… sus manos se buscaron para tomarse y poder unirse.

Yuzu y Mei seguían hundidas en un beso lleno de emociones donde las dos pudieron sentir como el tiempo no avanzaba, sus manos recordaron perfectamente el contacto de su piel… después de lo que pareció una eternidad sus labios se separaron.

-Mei… Lo siento! En verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención pero…

Mei no decía nada, se había congelado por lo que acababa de pasar con Yuzu, una de sus manos tocaba sus labios, como si necesitara una confirmación de lo que había pasado.

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo también te correspondí.

-En verdad no sé qué decir! Mei lo lamento!

-Deja de disculparte por favor, haces que me sienta mal…

-Mal porque?

Yuzu se lo preguntaba a Mei por la extraña mirada que había puesto en su rostro.

-Porque de alguna forma lo esperaba… se podría decir que lo había estado deseando desde que volvimos a vernos.

La expresión de Yuzu era algo que no se podía descifrar, jamás se había sentido tan confundida hasta ese momento.

-Pero pensé que estabas enamorada de Saori…

-Puedo preguntarte ahora yo a ti? Creo que te he dado la ventaja con las respuestas.

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-Que sentiste cuando me besaste?

Yuzu se quedo callada unos segundos, no estaba segura si contestar con la abrumadora verdad o simplemente disfrazar las cosas para no asustar a Mei.

-Sinceramente?

-Claro.

-Fue como volver a mi hogar… había olvidado como sabían tus labios, lo suaves que son y sobre todo la sensación en mi interior como si algo se activara.

-Yo se que lo que acabamos de hacer no está bien, tú tienes a Kari y yo estoy con Saori… pero no me arrepiento así que por favor deja de pedirme perdón. Que no soy yo a la que se lo tendrías que pedir.

-Se lo dirás a Saori?

-No sería conveniente… tu se lo dirás a Kari?

-Tampoco sería conveniente…

-Sera solo nuestro entonces.

Mei y Yuzu estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que alguien las estaba mirando. Que ese secreto no solo era de ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen.

Me cuesta un poco seguir seguir escribiendo, a veces pienso que lo mejor seria terminar la historia y después publicarla, afortunadamente tendre tres dias libres. Me dedicare a escribir y antes de que lo olvide, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, los leo en cuanto me llega una notificación a mi correo. Muchas veces no puedo contestar por estar en el trabajo pero aun así gracias!

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. PL**

* * *

-Se lo dirás a Saori?

-No sería conveniente… tu se lo dirás a Kari?

-Tampoco sería conveniente…

-Sera solo nuestro entonces.

Mei y Yuzu estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que alguien las estaba mirando. Que ese secreto no solo era de ellas.

-Vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

-Está bien pero…

-Qué pasa?

-No tengo idea de cómo volver a la habitación

-Tienes que prestar más atención

-Lo se! Pero no me regañes

-Vamos yo te llevare.

Dicho lo ultimo Mei llevo a Yuzu hasta la recamara que por esa noche utilizaría. Ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema del beso o había dicho palabra alguna después de eso, se limitaron a despedirse una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

Una vez más esas pocas horas de sueño para Yuzu no llegaban, no paraba de pensar en Mei y en todo lo que estaba pasando, el beso, el incidente del edificio, en Yui, en Kari y hasta en sus padres, no se había hecho consciente de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana de la recamara, Kari estaba despertando y en su reloj eran las 7:30 de la mañana.

-Buenos días Yuzu.

Kari lo pronunciaba con la voz más cansada y somnolienta que pudo salir de sus labios, al instante que termino la frase se acerco y le dio un beso de buenos días a Yuzu en los labios.

-Buenos días, pudiste descansar?

Yuzu lo había dicho esas palabras de la forma más seria y tranquila de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. El que Kari la besara justo después que Mei lo hubiera hecho dejo una extraña sensación en sus labios.

-La verdad que si, solo que necesito más horas de sueño para poder funcionar bien, pero creo que no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco el …

Kari no pudo terminar la frase ya que se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo al baño a vomitar. Yuzu de inmediato se levanto para seguirla y poderla ayudar.

-Estas bien?

Kari no podía responder estaba de rodillas en el piso del baño.

-Abre la puerta por favor! Deja que te ayude!

El único sonido que seguía saliendo del baño era Kari vomitando y tosiendo.

-Kari por favor! Estoy muy preocupada, llamare a Harumi!

Yuzu tomo su teléfono y de inmediato llamo a su amiga, necesitaba que le dijeran que podía hacer para ayudar a Kari.

-Buenos días Yuzucchi!

Harumi contestaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Harumi! Buenos días, disculpa si te estoy molestando pero necesito tu ayuda. No sé qué hacer!

-Tranquila! Dime qué pasa?

-Kari se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar, antes le dolía el estomago y descanso pero no se qué pasa, que puedo hacer?

-Yuzu lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte! No te puedo dar un diagnostico por algo tan simple como lo que me acabas de decir, trae a Kari al hospital le voy hacer unas preguntas y unos chequeos. Deja que termine de vomitar se sienta un poco estable y la traes aquí. Las estaré esperando, de acuerdo?

-Claro! Nos vemos ahí.

La llamada entre las amigas termino y Yuzu espero a que Kari saliendo del baño.

-Perdóname la verdad no sé qué me pasa.

-Kari no tienes porque disculparte, te sientes mejor después de vomitar?

-La verdad que no, me siento muy débil.

-Te ayudare a cambiarte, necesitamos ir con Harumi.

-No es necesario solo necesito descansar

-Basta! No seas terca, vamos a ir y es todo! Ahora vístete o lo voy hacer yo!

-De acuerdo! Pero no me grites, recuerda que a los enfermos no se les grita jajaja

-Por lo menos tu sentido del humor sigue bien jaja pero por favor vamos!

Las dos chicas se vistieron y salieron al recibidor, justo cuando se dirigían a la puerta la señora amable de esa noche aparecía.

-Buenos días señoritas, las puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buenos días! Sería tan amable de pedirnos un taxi por favor, nos tenemos que ir

-La niña Saori dejo indicado un coche para lo que necesitaran. Un chofer la llevara a donde necesiten.

-Saori ya se fue?

-La niña Mei y Saori se fueron hace una hora aproximadamente, sus padres aun duermen junto a mi niña Yui. Necesitan que las llame?

-No muchas gracias, pero si aceptaremos su oferta del coche por favor.

-Claro de inmediato estará en la puerta, si gustan esperarlo.

La señora mayor salió de la habitación, sin que pasaran 5 min un hombre tocaba y abria la puerta de la casa.

-Señoritas, el coche está listo. A donde las llevo?

-Gracias! Vamos al hospital National Medical Clinic

-Claro con todo gusto, si pueden ponerse los cinturones de seguridad podemos irnos.

-Muchas gracias.

El coche partió de inmediato hacia el hospital, un edificio completo alto y elegante, al llegar al lugar y dirigirse al mostrador principal se encontraron con una mujer con un traje blanco que con una amable sonrisa les pregunto en qué podía ayudarlas.

-Disculpe, estamos buscando a la Doctora Harumin Taniguchi

-La Doctora Taniguchi está en el piso de pediatría, si me permiten confirmar que las pueda recibir. Me podría dar su nombre por favor?

-Si perdone, mi nombre es Yuzu Aihara.

-Permítame un momento.

La mujer tomo el teléfono y se comunico, a los pocos segundos colgó y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-Todo en orden, si me pueden hacer el favor de ponerse estas identificaciones.

Yuzu las tomo y espero las indicaciones para poder ver a su amiga.

-Gracias.

-Ahora señoritas tomen el segundo elevador a la derecha y es el piso 24. Después caminen por el pasillo y el consultorio de la doctora Taniguchi es el 11.

-Le agradecemos mucho. Con permiso.

Yuzu y Kari tomaron el elevador y siguieron las indicaciones de la recepcionista. El piso 24 tiene una decoración infantil, papel tapis con animalitos y un color azul pastel. Al llegar a la puerta 11 el nombre de Harumi estaba en ella junto la figura de unos globos. Yuzu toco la puerta y la voz de su amiga le indico que pasaran.

-Buenos días Harumi!

-Buenos días chicas, díganme que pasa?

-Buenos días Harumi, aquí mi novia que exagera mucho jajaja

-Kari no es exagerado preocuparse cuando a la salud se refiere, ahora por favor pasen por aquí para poder examinarte.

Harumi condujo a las chicas por una puerta que estaba dentro de su oficina, un pequeño consultorio lleno de decoraciones para niños.

-Ahora recuéstate en esta mesa por favor

-Si, gracias.

-Kari prefieres que Yuzucchi espere afuera o entre con nosotras?

-Que entre jajaja no me gustan estos lugares

-De acuerdo! Jajaja no sabía que te daban miedo los doctores, igual la decoración te puede ayudar.

-Me ayuda que seas tu jajaja pero gracias.

-Yuzucchi que tanto me vez?

-Lo siento Harumi solo que es la primera vez que te veo con tu bata y veo que Matsuri tenía razón jaja tienes juguetes en los bolsillos

-Los tengo que tener por los niños jajaja. Pero bueno veamos a la niña grande! Kari ahora levantare tu blusa para descubrir solo tu abdomen, está bien?

-Sí, está bien.

-Yuzu me comento que has tenido dolor de estomago y esta mañana vomitaste. Cuanto llevas con el dolor?

-Dos días, bueno siempre he tenido problemas estomacales pero se quita con medicamento pero estos días nada funciona.

-Ahora dime comiste algo inusual en tu dieta?

-Un maldito calamar seco en sal

-Cuando lo comiste?

-Antes de que me sintiera mal

-Has tenido diarrea?

-Si

-El vomito solo fue hoy?

-Si

-Muy bien, voy a aplicar un poco de presión en tu estomago y tu me dices en donde se concentra más el dolor.

-Está bien.

-Me dirás en una escala del 1 al 10 como es tu dolor, el 1 es mínimo y 10 es obviamente dolor claro.

Harumi presiono distintas zonas en el abdomen de Kari mientras ella ponía una escala numérica a su dolor. Al terminar con esa exploración Harumi anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja para después seguir continuando.

-De acuerdo, ahora necesito sacar una muestra de sangre y que me des una muestra de orina.

-Agujas no! No no no no no eso si no

-Jajaja no te preocupes las que tengo aquí son muy pequeñas no utilizare las de adultos lo prometo.

-Pero…

-Kari nada de peros! Estaremos aquí para ayudarte!

-Pero Yuzu sabes que odio esas cosas! Nada debería de entrar así por la piel y sacar algo es muy feo!

-Vamos kari tranquila te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa y si te portas bien te daré una pegatina!

-Oye! No son una niña

-Lo lamento jajaja es la costumbre

-Pues te estás comportando como una! Deja que Harumi tome la muestra

-Está bien! Pero si me darás esa calca

-Lo prometo jajaja

Harumi tomaba el material y todo lo necesario para tomar la muestra de sangre, con movimientos delicados pero rápidos termino el trabajo.

-Te dolió?

-Para nada! Como hiciste eso? Siempre me dolía mucho!

-Soy muy bueno en lo que hago jajaja además que como te dije son agujas pequeñas y muy delgadas. Las de adulto tienen otro calibre.

-Y porque no usar solo las pequeñas para todos, que privilegio gozan los niños para que no les duela? Jajaja

-No es privilegio jajaja, la piel de los pequeños son delicadas y sus venitas son más delgadas. Y es un poco complicado hacer esto con estas agujas con un adulto

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención complicártelo

-Jajaja para nada! No te preocupes y aquí tienes tu pegatina!

-jajaja que linda es! Mira Yuzu es una coronita!

-Si ya la vi jaja

-Bien, ahora ve al baño y trata de llenar este frasco por favor al terminar lo metes en esta bolsa y listo me lo das, esa puerta es el baño. Nosotras que esperamos en mi consultorio.

-Claro muchas gracias.

Harumi y Yuzu se dirigieron a la oficina para esperar a Kari

-Harumi, se pondrá bien?

-No puedo asegurarte nada porque no se que es lo que esta pasando, por el momento necesito mandar las muestras al laboratorio. Pero lo que voy hacer ahorita será ponerle medicamento en una solución salina

-Y eso que es?

-Necesito ponerle una intravenosa, le pondré un suero y el medicamento para que pueda descansar un poco.

-El suero será el medicamento?

-No, en realidad el suero será para que su cuerpo se hidrate, a vomitado y tenido evacuaciones constantes por lo que se puede deshidratar y eso puede ser peligroso también aprovechare eso para ponerle el medicamento y no inyectarla. Pero si tendré que poner la intravenosa jajaja así que supongo que necesitare otra pegatina para ella.

-Muchas gracias en verdad! Se que es difícil tratar con ella porque no le gustan las agujas pero en verdad necesitaba que la atendieran.

-Eso no es nada, trato con niños que su miedo es mucho mas grande, tienen que ser inyectados pero no entienden que es por un fin y ella por lo menos lo entiende. Y por ahora no agradezcas nada veremos que podemos hacer

-Harumi y no tendrás problemas por atenderla porque ella es adulto?

-Que? No para nada jajaja. A decir verdad yo hice mi especialidad en pediatría pero también son medico general, antes atendía adultos también.

-Porque decidiste ser medico de niños?

-Los niños son el futuro, suena a cliché pero en verdad lo son… y ahora en nuestros tiempos las enfermedades para ellos han aumentado. Sobre peso, diabetes, arritmias es mas hay niños que se estresan emocionalmente y los afecta anémicamente. Son ese tipo de cosas que un niño no debería pasar.

-Tienes razón! Oye entonces tu eres doctora de Yui cuando se enferma?

-Obvio! Pero ella es una niña sana.

-Nunca se ha enfermando?

-Es mi paciente Yuzu no puedo darte mucha información

-Pero es hija de Mei, quisiera saber si por lo menos está bien de salud

-Como te dije Yui es una niña muy sana y bien cuidada. Se ha enfermado solo una vez por cambio climático. De ahí en fuera la veo aquí pero es solo rutinario. Como es una niña esta en desarrollo, tomo su peso y medidas además del control de las vacunas que puede necesitar.

-No crees que el que tenga tantas actividades la pueda estresar?

-No claro que no, porque Mei no la presiona. Quien quiso hacer esas actividades fue ella misma y su mamá dice que si ella lo quiere dejar igual la apoyara pero por el momento solo la alienta.

-Ya veo… Crees que Mei es buena madre?

-Porque lo preguntas?

-Es solo una duda

-Sinceramente yo no podría decírtelo porque no soy madre y además ningún niño llega con instrucciones. Pero en lo personal te podría decir que te fijes en Yui. Cuando un niño es pleno, me refiero a que tiene una buena salud, educación tanto intelectual y de respeto además de otras cosas, lo podrás notar en su sonrisa. Así que en mi punto de vista, si Mei es buena madre.

-Crees que Saori también lo es?

-A que te refieres?

-No te preocupes, se que Mei y ella tienen una relación y desde hace muchos años.

-Mmmm okay, pues Saori no es una madre para Yui en general. Digo es verdad que Yui la quiere mucho y la respeta. Pero quien tiene la última palabra es Mei. Saori no toma decisiones o da opiniones que no le corresponden. Mei tendría que darle esa autoridad que no le da.

-Pero porque no se la da?

-Yo que se jajaja pregúntaselo a ella

-Mejor no jajajaja. Harumi tu no has pensado en casarte o tener un hijo?

-Yo?

-Claro! Que tiene de malo

-Nada Yuzucchi, pero en este país no me puedo casar con la persona que amo, digo si es verdad que podríamos tener una ceremonia pero ante la ley ella no sería mi esposa y yo no quiero eso.

-Ya veo… y tener hijos?

-Matsuri cuanta como una jajajaja

-Vamos jajaja sabes a que me refiero

-No lo he pensado, igual no descarto la idea pero ahora no es el momento

-Porque no?

-Mi carrera a penas está iniciando y aun quiero prepararme más, además si yo fuera la que tuviera al bebé seria un problema por mis horarios de trabajo y Matsuri es muy joven para tener eso.

-Oye esta bien que nos burlemos con eso de su edad, pero no es para tanto

-Se que no es que ella tenga 18 pero aun así es muy joven y yo no tengo tiempo. No me podría perdonar que ella estuviera sola durante más de 12 horas y después que no pudiera a ver a mi hijo tanto como quisiera por mi trabajo.

-Si lo pones así creo que lo entiendo.

-Tú no has pensado en casarte?

-Si te soy sincera lo llegue a pensar hace unos meses. En Canadá si me puedo casar.

-Entonces le pediras a Kari que se case contigo?

-Dije que lo llegue a pensar tranquila jajaja pero… la verdad lo comienzo a dudar todo…

-Yuzucchi que pasa? Todo esta bien?

-Tenia mucho sin venir y sin …

-Y sin ver a Mei?

-No me juzgues, Matsuri ya lo hizo me dijo que pensara muy bien las cosas

-Anoche te lo dijo

-Como sabes eso?

-Hable con ella y me dijo que irias a casa. No me dijo de que hablaron pero supongo que de eso.

-Es una chismosa! Jajaja después con calma te lo contare yo misma.

-Listo!

La que hablo fue Kari que entraba de nuevo al consultorio de Harumi con el frasco que le había pedido llenar.

-Muy bien! Tardaste mucho

-Yuzu no seas mala me costo mucho trabajo jajaja

-Esta bien!

-Oye no regañes a mi paciente, dime Kari del 1 al 10 ahorita como está el dolor?

-Esta en un 6

-De acuerdo, le decía a Yuzu que te pondré una intravenosa con medicamento con eso te podrá relajar el dolor o incluso quitarlo. Pero esto solo será como ponerle un parche a una herida, ya con los resultados sabremos que es para ver que podemos hacer.

-Cuando estarán los resultados?

-Mañana mismo no te preocupes.

-Por ahora necesito que pasemos a otra area para ponerte el medicamento.

-Me dolerá verdad uy podría jurar que me dolerá

-Anda vamos y te doy un dibujo para colorear o te pongo las caricaturas en la tele jajaja

-Pido las caricaturas! Jajaja

-Bien vamos.

Harumi saco una silla de ruedas para que Kari no tuviera que caminar y no forzara mas su estomago. Las llevo a una sala con una iluminación artificial donde estaba un cuarto con tres camillas y enfrente tres sillones de piel reclinables. En la sala estaban niños de diferentes edades junto a sus padres, algunas enfermeras estaban atendiendo a los niños.

-Bien que prefieres camilla o sillón?

-Sillon!

-Bien jajaja, disculpe enfermera.

-Si doctora?

-Como un caso especial tenemos a esta niña grande, su nombre es Kari, le tiene miedo a las agujas y no le gustan los médicos. Viene con un dolor abdominal que se magnifica en la boca del estomago, se le tomaron análisis y por lo pronto necesitamos calmar su dolor, vamos a colocar una intravenosa y como medicamento pondremos Ketorolaco y ranitidina por favor.

La enfermera veía a Harumin con una cara de duda y diversión.

-Claro doctora, será un placer! Hola Kari yo seré tu enfermera por el día de hoy. Te pondré la intravenosa y con eso te sentirás mejor. De acuerdo?

-Me dolerá verdad?

-Solo será un piquete, tranquila.

La enfermera ponía su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora para no tener problemas a la hora de colocar el intrumento.

-Bien ahora respira profundamente, cierra tus ojitos y cuenta hasta el 10 en forma lenta.

-Esta bien! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

-Listo Kari, terminamos! Ves no dolio o si?

-Wow la verdad que no, muchas gracias!

-No hay porque, me alegra que no te doliera. Disculpe doctora necesita algo mas?

-No muchas gracias, con esto es suficiente se lo agradezco.

-No hay porque

La enfermera se retiro del lugar y siguió con su trabajo.

-Bueno chicas, con esto te sentirás mejor tenemos que esperar a que se termine la unidad completa eso normalmente a un goteo tranquilo puede ser una hora mas o menos. Yo me tengo que ir a una consulta, pero durante la tarde o mañana en la mañana las cito para ver los análisis. De acuerdo?

-Claro Harumi y en verdad muchas pero muchas gracias! Te debo otra!

-Ya te dije me dices mil jajaja y no hay problema!

-de acuerdo amiga jajaja pero una pregunta? Donde pagare la consulta y el medicamento?

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya deje instrucciones y a cambio me invitaran a comer jajaja

-Es un trato!

-Estare esperando! Y antes que lo olvide, Kari necesito que comas cosas sin irritantes, no comidas pesadas y tomes mucho liquido.

-Hare lo que digas jajaja y gracias Harumi!

-No se preocupen. Nos vemos luego y estamos en contacto.

Harumi se fue atender a sus demás pacientes mientras Yuzu y Kari esperaban a que el medicamento le hiciera efecto.

-Kari espérame un momento saldré a llamar a mis padres, necesito saber si podemos regresar a casa o que vamos hacer

-Está bien, ve no te preocupes yo seguiré viendo la televisión

-De acuerdo.

Yuzu se dirigió a un lugar donde pudiera hablar sin molestar a nadie más y hablar tranquilamente.

-Bien, ahora veremos que hacemos.

El sonido de espera del teléfono para ser contestado ya podía ser escuchado, pero Yuzu no había llamado a sus padres.

-Habla Aihara.

-Buenos días Mei, soy Yuzu

-Buenos días Yuzu

-Te estoy interrumpiendo en algo?

-Tranquila no hay problema, necesitas algo?

-Quería preguntarte algo

-Querías o quieres preguntarme algo?

-Oye no te burles jajaja en realidad quiero preguntarte si ya podemos regresar a casa

-Sí, los oficiales de policía y el personal de seguridad ya verificaron que no tengamos ningún problema.

-De acuerdo entonces iremos a casa, mis padres y Yui ya lo saben?

-Si de hecho ya van a casa, me preguntaron por ti ya que no dijiste a donde ibas. Donde estas?

-En el hospital, viene a traer a Kari no se sentía muy bien.

-Y ahora como esta?

-Dice que mejor, gracias por preguntar

-No hay problema, me alegro que se encuentre mejor.

-Mei…

-Dime

-Lo que paso anoche…

-Te arrepientes?

-Un poco

-Ya veo, tranquila si quieres hablamos de esto después. Ahora tengo una reunión que atender.

-Te parece esta noche?

-Esta noche no podrá ser pero mañana podremos hablar, si estas de acuerdo.

-Si está bien, entonces nos vemos en casa. Que tengas un buen dia Mei.

-Tu igual Yuzu.


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen._

 _ **Corto pero seguro. Una disculpa si llegan a ver algún error… Voy terminando de escribir el capitulo y ya casi son las 2 am. Ya no puedo ver muy bien jajaja.**_

 _ **Poco a poco se va desarrollando la historia, esto solo es el comienzo!**_

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se**

-Te parece esta noche?

-Esta noche no podrá ser pero mañana podremos hablar, si estás de acuerdo.

-Si está bien, entonces nos vemos en casa. Que tengas un buen día Mei.

-Tu igual Yuzu.

Terminando la llamada Yuzu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por una parte le mentía a su novia para poder hablar con Mei y por otro lado tenía cierta necesidad de escuchar su voz.

Después de terminar con la aplicación de medicamentos las dos chicas se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Yuzu, Kari tenía que descansar y recuperar energía. Sus padres quedaron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

-Espero que con los medicamentos que te dio Harumi puedas descansar

-Gracias señora, yo espero lo mismo. Ahora si no les molesta me iré a descansar un rato.

-Adelante! Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos.

-Kari no quieres que te acompañe?

-No Yuzu no te preocupes en realidad quiero dormir un poco mas y tu no me dejaras hacerlo tranquila jajaja

-Que mala! Jajaja pero está bien, si necesitas algo dime

-Claro! Muchas gracias.

Kari se retiro a la habitación que compartía con Yuzu y dejo a las dos mujeres Aihara solas.

-Yuzu hija y que vas hacer hoy?

-Nada en especial, porque? Necesitas algo?

-No estoy bien, tu padre y yo iremos a ver detalles de la fiesta.

-Quieres que vaya con ustedes?

-No hija, no te preocupes por eso. Lo que me preocupa es Yui

-Que pasa con ella, está bien?

-Claro que está bien, solo que hoy no fue al kínder y creo que si la llevo con nosotros se va aburrir.

-Porque no la dejas conmigo?

-Estás segura?

-Si mamá, ella es una niña encantadora. A demás me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-De acuerdo me parece una estupenda idea, pero primero deja preguntarle a ella si eso quiere.

-Le preguntaras? A mí nunca me preguntabas si quería ir o no contigo jajaja

-Yui es una niña muy inteligente, Mei le ha enseñado a tomando sus propias decisiones a base de lo que ella quiera, dice que no dejara que Yui pase por lo mismo que ella.

-Ósea que la deja hacer lo que Yui quiere?

-No, pero con pequeñas preguntas de cosas simples se le da a elegir si quiere o no, cuando no hay otra alternativa se le explica la situación y ella entiende perfectamente.

-A lo que puedo ver y con lo que he visto Yui es muy lista.

-Lo saco de su madre jajaja y el carácter también.

-Eso no mamá Mei es más seria. Yui es solo sonrisas.

-Tu padre y Himeko me contaron que cuando Mei era pequeña tenia la misma sonrisa que tiene Yui, era una niña muy feliz hasta que tu padre se fue. El aun se culpa por ser un mal padre para ella.

-Me pregunto qué habría pasado si papá no se hubiera marchado. Mei sería diferente…

-En realidad ella ha cambiado mucho, Yui le dio luz a su vida. Antes de que ella naciera, Mei estaba apagada creo que su misma vida no le importaba. Todo cambio cuando Yui llego.

-Mamá…

-Qué pasa?

-Ya sé lo que paso con Udagawa… Porque no me lo dijeron?

La madre de Yuzu cambio por completo su cara a una llena de asombro.

-No es algo fácil de contar Yuzu, es algo que a todos nos duele. Como madre me siento culpable por no defender a mi hija.

-Pero mamá…

-En su momento yo debí hablar con tu padre y que el hiciera algo o por lo menos lo intentara, yo debí persuadir a Mei y no dejarla ir. Tu padre y yo tuvimos que hacer algo… Lo único bueno que salió de esa etapa fue Yui.

-No puedo hablar por Mei pero para mí son buenos padres y les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí. Lamentablemente no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si podemos hacer algo por el futuro.

-Por supuesto que si podemos! Y bueno dejemos ese tema por favor y vamos hablar con Yui.

Dirigiéndose a la sala principal estaba la niña jugando con una caja completa de legos, haciendo todo tipo de figuras y haciendo las voces de sus pequeños juguetes.

-Cariño, el abuelo y yo tenemos que ir hacer algunos pendientes, quieres ir con nosotros o te quieres quedar con Yuzu?

-Me puedo quedar con ella?

-Eso quieres tu?

-Si

-Pregúntale

La niña se paraba y dejaba sus legos a un lado para ir con Yuzu y tomarla de la mano para que esta bajara a la altura de la pequeña. Ella lo hizo de forma automática y al estar ya agachada pudo estar frente a frente con la niña.

-Me podría quedar contigo por favor?

-Como decirle que no a una niña tan hermosa y tierna como tú!

Terminando de decir eso Yuzu abrazo y cargo a la niña para incorporarse a su altura habitual.

-Sin problema mamá, vayan tranquilos que nosotros estaremos bien!

-De acuerdo mis chicas! Pórtense muy bien, no coman muchos dulces o frituras.

Las dos Aihara contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Claro que no!

-Muy bien! Y Yuzu por favor dile a Mei que mi pequeña se quedara contigo por favor.

-Si mamá no te preocupes.

Los padres de las Aihara se fueron a terminar los preparativos para la renovación de sus votos matrimoniales.

-Bueno Yui, solo somos tu y yo. Dime qué quieres hacer?

-Podemos ir al parque?

La pequeña se lo decía con una emoción reflejada en sus ojos. Yuzu jamás podría negarle algo.

-Muy bien! Deja decirle a tu mami, para ver si no le molesta que vayamos si?

-Si está bien!

Yuzu tomo su teléfono y llamo a Mei.

-Habla Aihara.

-Mei hola! Disculpa que te este molestando tanto jajaja

-Qué pasa?

-Mamá y papá salieron, Yui y yo nos quedamos en casa pero queremos ir al parque, no te molesta que la lleve?

-No hay problema Yuzu, gracias por avisarme pero por favor no salgan sin Tori

-Descuida no lo haremos, pero como le digo?

-Te mandare su número telefónico. Envía un mensaje y dile en cuánto tiempo van a salir.

-Claro! Y muchas gracias Mei te prometo cuidarla mucho.

-Confío en ti, pero por favor tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos tranquila! Oye espera no cuelgues, no lo tomes a mal pero me alegra escuchar tu voz.

Mei se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos para después responder.

-A mí también me gusta escuchar tu voz.

El corazón de Yuzu empezó a latir a toda prisa, en su estomago podía sentir mariposas y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Yuzu tengo que dejarte, estoy a punto de tener una reunión.

-Si, por supuesto! Disculpa y que tengas buen día.

-Gracias Yuzu y diviértanse.

Mei cortó la comunicación pero la felicidad que estaba experimentando Yuzu no tenia comparación, en su interior estaba creciendo algo de lo que ella no tenía control y tampoco quería controlarlo. Después de unos segundos llego un mensaje de Mei con el contacto de Tori. De inmediato hizo lo que Mei le pidió, se comunico con él y le indico que querían salir en 15 minutos, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a la pequeña Yui a cambiarse de ropa. Le puso un lindo vestido blanco con detalles en rosa y ella insistió en llevarse su mochila color azul cielo con orejas de gatito. Pasados los 15 minutos las dos Aihara bajaron al vestíbulo del edificio para reunirse con el guarda espaldas de la niña.

-Hola Tori!

La pequeña niña corría desde el elevador hasta el punto donde el hombre alto y fuerte estaba parado.

-Hola señorita Yui! Como esta en esta bonita mañana?

-Muy bien gracias, Tori vamos al parque! Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Por supuesto que si señorita, vamos al parque.

-Buenos días señor

-Buenos días. Señorita Aihara llámeme Tori por favor.

-Se lo agradezco y disculpe las molestias que le podamos causar.

-No será ninguna molestia.

Terminaron su conversación y se dirigieron al parque más cercano al edificio. Yuzu tomaba la mano de Yui mientras caminaban y platicaban un poco. Al llegar al parque se fueron directo a los juegos públicos en forma de animales que tanto le gustaban a la pequeña. Tori les daba el espacio suficiente para que no notaran su presencia pero no el demasiado para no estar al pendiente y poder cuidarlas. Yuzu no dejaba de ver a la pequeña niña y sentir que eso mismo era lo que ella necesitaba. Ahora que conocía a Yui no quería dejar de verla jugar, de verla crecer, ya no quería perderse nada de su vida.

La mañana en el parque trascurría normalmente, en un momento unos payasos se acercaron a los juegos llamando a todos los niños para regalarles globos flotantes. Yuzu vio como una gran cantidad de niños salía corriendo hacia los payasos para recibir su globo. Al ver eso Yuzu busco rápidamente a Yui pero no la vio, de inmediato se acerco más a los juegos y comenzó a buscar a Yui.

-Yui! Donde estas!

Empezó a gritar desesperadamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Tori estaba parado a su lado buscando también a la pequeña niña.

-Tori la puedes ver!?

Yuzu comenzaba a perder el control, su cara reflejaba miedo y desesperación. Tori comenzaba a buscar a la niña desde diferentes lugares llamándola, pero en ningún momento tuvo respuesta.

-Yui! Por favor donde estas!

-Señorita ya notifique a mis compañeros comenzaremos con la búsqueda, por favor vaya a la casa y espere ahí!

-Jamás, no me voy a mover quiero buscarla también, no me puedo quedar así.

Tori no tuvo más que aceptar la petición de Yuzu, los dos comenzaron a buscarla. El guarda espaldas recibió una llamada que contesto desde su manos libres.

-Aquí Tori

No se podía escuchar las respuestas del otro lado de la línea

-La estamos buscando, todo fue demasiado rápido.

El rostro del guarda espaldas era claro, estaba molesto…

-No, imposible ella jamás se iría sola o con un extraño. Conoce las reglas.

Los dos seguían caminando buscando desesperadamente.

-De acuerdo en 15

La llamada al parecer se había terminado, pero la angustia seguía en el corazón de Yuzu, como le diría a Mei que perdió a su hija, como podría mirarla a la cara cuando le pidió que la cuidara… Pasando solo unos cuantos minutos llegaron dos suv negras con vidrios polarizados, Yuzu pudo ver como cuatro hombres muy parecidos a Tori bajaban de los vehículos y al mismo tiempo vio como Mei y Saori bajaban también para acercarse a Tori y a Yuzu.

-Muy bien vamos hacer esto, nos vamos a separar. Takeru y Ruisei irán con la señorita Saori al sur…

Mientras Dorian estaba hablando Yuzu no dejaba de ver a Mei, su cara era una clara mezcla entre preocupación, desesperación, tristeza y miedo. Jamás había visto esas facciones en su rostro.

-Tori y Himayi irán con la señorita Yuzu y por ultimo Li y yo iremos con la señorita Aihara! No hay tiempo que perder la policía también ya está al tanto así que vamos!

Todos los equipos fueron hacia sus posiciones indicadas por Dorian, el había señalado las direcciones de cada uno. Siguieron el camino indicado cuando Yuzu vio a lo lejos la pequeña mochila azul con orejas de gato de Yui.

-Tori! La mochila de Yui!

Los tres corrieron hacia donde estaba la mochila y efectivamente se trataba de la misma, dentro tenia los pequeños juguetes de Yui y su suéter.

-Aquí están unas huellas

Quien encontraba las huellas era Himayi y empezaba a seguirlas y buscar algún rastro que pudiera dar con Yui.

Las huellas los llevaron a una bodega del mismo parque. Tori y Himayi le pidieron a Yuzu que se quedara atrás para que pudieran ver qué pasaba, le explicaron que no querían poner su vida o la de Yui en riesgo. Ella se quedo un par de metros atrás observando todo. Los dos guarda espaldas sacaron sus armas y caminaron hacia la puerta metálica de aquel almacén, se hicieron algunas señas con la mano uno de ellos conto hasta el numero tres y el otro abría la puerta mientras que el que había contado entraba primero. El lugar estaba oscuro y los dos hombres poco a poco fueron entrando justo en ese momento Yuzu escucho claramente como se estaba desarrollando una pelea y entre gritos, golpes y oscuridad Yuzu se dio cuenta que alguien salía corriendo y que en brazos tenia a Yui, perfectamente reconoció el lindo vestido que ella le había ayudado a ponerse esa mañana. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo. La carrera para alcanzar a esa persona era dura, justo en ese momento agradeció tener una buena condición física, jamás pensó que la llegaría a utilizar de esa manera. Mientras perseguía a ese sujeto no dudo en llamar su atención.

-Oye! Detente!

El hombre no volteaba ni se inmutaba, pero algo llamo la atención de Yuzu… Vio como Yui volteaba sobre el hombro de ese tipo e intentaba estirar una de sus manitas, eso fue suficiente para ella. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

-No me vas a ganar!

Yuzu saco sus últimas fuerzas y corrió como jamás había corrido.

-Te tengo!

Había tomo al hombre de su chaqueta, no tenía más remedio que pensar rápido como detenerlo, la mejor opción en ese momento fue aferrarse a su cuello y jalarlo hacia atrás. Esto hizo que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Pero Yuzu no calculo bien las cosas y ella término amortiguando la caída.

-Maldita bruja!

Yuzu pudo ver como Yui estaba en brazos de ese hombre. Afortunadamente no se había lastimado o caído en la tierra. Pensó aun mas rápido y se acerco al hombro del tipo y lo mordió como si quisiera arrancar un trozo de piel, el de inmediato grito por el agudo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Esto hizo que soltara a Yui el tiempo suficiente.

-Yui corre!

-Pero…

Los ojos de la niña estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su rostro se veía que estaba asustada.

-Confía en mi! Corre!

Yui en ese momento acepto las palabras de Yuzu y comenzó a correr. El hombre que había sido mordido por Yuzu intentaba levantarte pero ella ponía todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo ir.

-Yui mi amor!

Yuzu volteo hacia donde la niña había salido corriendo y vio a la dueña de esa voz, esa voz que para ella no podía ser confundida.

-Mami!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dorian había quitado al sujeto de encima de Yuzu y lo tenía cara al piso con una rodilla en su espalda.

-No te muevas maldito!

Yuzu pudo ver a Mei hincada a su lado teniendo en brazos a Yui.

-Yuzu mírame! Estas bien?

La expresión en el rostro de Mei indicaba preocupación, pero Yuzu estaba aun en shock por todo lo que había pasado. Aun así puedo responder a la pregunta.

-Claro, estoy bien

Justo dicho lo anterior Mei se inclino hacia ella y la abrazo dejando a la pequeña niña en medio.

-Gracias Yuzu! En verdad gracias por traer a mi bebé de regreso!

Mei se había puesto a llorar, toda la carga emocional que tuvo en tan poco tiempo fue demasiado y salió en forma de lagrimas. Yuzu no pudo más que abrazar a Mei también y sonreír.

-No me agradezcas, además fue mi culpa en primer lugar yo tenía que cuidarla

-Claro que no tienes la culpa, a mí a nuestros padres o a quien sea nos pudo pasar.

Las dos mujeres y la niña seguían en un abrazo que Yuzu quería que durara para siempre. Al levantar su vista unos metros atrás tuvo que soltar a Mei y a Yui pues Saori iba corriendo junto a otros dos guardaespaldas hacia su dirección, Mei se percato de esto, giro y vio como su novia iba hacia ellas. Las tres Aihara´s se levantaron y Mei junto con Yui aun en brazos se acercaron a Saori quien las abrazo y comenzó a examinar a la pequeña para comprobar si estaba lastimada. Los guarda espaldas ya tenían controlado al sujeto que había raptado a Yui por lo que solo tendrían que esperar a la policía para que se terminaran de hacer cargo del hombre.

-Yuzu

-Saori…

-Gracias

-No te preocupes, siempre que se trate de ellas lo que sea

Las palabras de Yuzu sonaron como una confirmación de lo que Saori ya estaba pensando, esas palabras lo fueron todo para confirmar que Yuzu seguía teniendo algún interés en Mei.

-Ya veo, pero aun así gracias por cuidar de mi familia.

Saori quería marcar el territorio, dejarle claro a Yuzu que no sería una batalla fácil o por lo menos ella no se rendiría sin pelear por las dos peli negras.

-Técnicamente también es mi familia.

Yuzu se sorprendió a si misma por sus palabras, jamás pensó que estaría diciendo eso y mucho menos que estaría en una "pelea" indirecta con la novia de Mei.

-Señoritas la policía ya está aquí, se llevaran al sujeto y piden que la señorita Aihara pase a declarar junto con Tori.

Afortunadamente para Mei esa ráfaga de comentarios indirectos había terminado por la interrupción de Dorian.

-Claro Dorian. Pero informales que las señoritas Aihara serán llevadas a una clínica para comprobar que su estado de salud este en perfectas condiciones. Así que pueden pasar a la clínica o a casa para tomar las declaraciones.

-Claro! Yo les informo, con permiso

-Adelante

Así como había aparecido se fue y las volvió a dejar libres para seguir con su pequeña pelea.

-Puedes hacer eso?

-Por Yui si ya que soy su abogada, si tu quieres hablar con ellos e irte para levantar las declaraciones puedes hacerlo.

-Que es más conveniente?

-Esperar e ir a que las lleven al médico y dejes que me encargue de todo

-Pero…

-Me preguntaste que es lo más conveniente y esa es la respuesta. Si quieres hacer otra cosa no puedo detenerte.

-Si es lo mejor, entonces vamos al medico

-De acuerdo vámonos.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Mei para poderse subir a la suv y salir de ese lugar. Ya dentro el conductor era Dorian y el copiloto era Riusei, las tres adultos iban en la parte de atrás con Mei en medio de Saori y Yuzu, la pequeña Yui iba sentada en las piernas de su mamá.

-De donde salen tantos coches? Venden autos?

-No, pero a veces son necesarios

La respuesta vino de los labios de Mei. Y Yuzu agradeció que no tuviera que hablar con Saori o que ella hubiera contestado.

-Ya veo, bueno. Por lo menos es cómodo

-Me alegra que te guste

-Mei… a veces no sé si me dices las cosas en serio o eres sarcástica conmigo jajaja. Pero después recuerdo que tú eres muy literal y resuelvo mi duda.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido. Creo

-Jajaja que linda

Antes de que Saori pudiera contestar ese comentario Yui empezó a preguntar a su madre algunas palabras que no había entendido.

-Mami me podrías decir que es literal?

-Bueno cariño literal significa que es exactamente lo que se quiere decir, que va directamente al punto.

-Y que es sarca.. sarcas…

-Sarcástica, es una palabra que viene de sarcasmo, la puedes dividir en Sar-Cas-Mo para que puedas pronunciarla mejor. Esa palabra significa que estas ofendiendo a alguien sin decirlo literalmente.

-Mei ella no entenderá lo que acabas de decir, creo que ni yo entendí jajaja

Yuzu había interrumpido la plática de madre e hija

-Pero si entendí, sar-cas-mo es decir algo que puede ser malo pero no se dice con las palabras que lastiman y literal es como una persona que no miente. Es correcto mami?

-Si mi amor, es correcto

-Yui… cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 6 años!

-Puedes déjame decirte que eres más inteligente que otros niños que he conocido.

La conversación termino a la llegada al hospital, que era el mismo donde Trabajaba Harumi. En urgencias rápidamente se acercaron para inspeccionar a las dos pacientes cada una fue puesta en camillas conjuntas, los médicos encargados empezaron hacer su trabajo verificando que las dos pacientes no se encontraran en riesgo.

-Mei… Saori que hacen aquí?

Harumi acababa de entrar en la gran habitación donde rápidamente reconoció a Mei.

-Hubo un problema y trajimos a Yui y Yuzu.

-Que?! Porque no me llamaron!

-Perdona, pensé que salías a las 10

-Me quede más tiempo, pero eso no importa! Cuando pase algo así llámame no importa la hora.

-Lo lamento…

-No te disculpes Mei, lo siento tratándose de esas dos supongo que fue lo último que pensaste. Ahora deja ver como están

Harumi se acerco a las camillas de las dos Aihara.

-Tía Haru!

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Harumi.

-Hola princesa! Como esta mi niña valiente?

-Bien, pero me raspe mi rodilla y me duele!

-Yo también estoy bien Harumi! Por mi no te preocupes!

-Tú no eres mi hermosa sobrina! Además tu ya tienes a un medico atendiéndote, no te quejes! Jajaja

-Que graciosa! Jajaja

-Bueno dejando esa conversación y retomando a mi niña valiente! Dime cariño te duele algo más que la rodilla?

-No…

Yui lo decía con una expresión triste en su rostro, tanto que preocupo a todos los adultos presentes.

-Qué pasa? Que no le dices a tu tía favorita?

-Es que…

-No quieres decirme?

-Si, pero me pone triste…

-Que pasa Yui? Sabes que puedes decirnos todo lo que te pase y siempre te vamos a entender.

-Es que… es que… perdí mi mochila favorit también unos cubitos de lego que tu y la tía Suri me regalaron!

Yui había termino de decir lo anterior entre sollozos y terminando en lagrimas. Todas entendieron perfectamente e igual se sintieron más tranquilas al saber que esa era la tristeza de la niña.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso! Tía Suri y yo te regalaremos más legos y podremos jugar las tres juntas, eso te gustaría?

-Si me gustaría…

-Bueno entonces esta hecho! Pronto serán mis vacaciones y si tu mami nos deja iremos a comprar los legos que tú quieras, está bien?

-Si! Si quiero!

-Y por lo de tu mochila… entre todas te buscaremos una mochila igual! Y si no la encontramos la mandaremos hacer jaja

-Si! Si! Si! Gracias tía Haru

-Lo que sea por mi sobrina favorita!

-Soy tu única sobrina! jaja

-Bueno, pero eres la favorita! Jajaja cariño, te voy a desinfectar la raspadura de tu rodilla para matar a los bichitos que no queremos y te cures muy rápido, está bien?

-Sí, sí quiero!

La curación de la pequeña duro menos de 10 minutos cuando ya estaba lista.

-Lista princesa! Te dolió?

-No!

Yui se acerco para darle un pequeño beso a Harumi en la mejilla.

-Perfecto! Entonces usted señorita debe de salir de urgencias y comer mmm algunas galletas por ejemplo.

-Si si si quiero!

-Bueno! Saori porque no llevas a Yui a la cafetería por esas ricas galletas?

-Por supuesto! Vamos Mei?

-No, ella se necesita quedar ya que es el único familiar de Yuzu en el hospital.

-Pero ella está consciente.

-Reglas del hospital, lo lamento…

-De acuerdo… Mei no tardaremos. Está bien?

-Claro, vayan con cuidado y que no coma muchas de esas galletas.

-Si amor… no te preocupes!

Esas palabras más que una demostración de afecto o cariño fueron una clara declaración de limitantes territoriales. Yui y Saori salieron de la sala de urgencias y solo quedaron las viejas compañeras de clase.

-Bueno! Yo las dejo un momento, iré hablar con tu medico para saber qué problema mental tienes jajaja

-Harumi eres tan pero tan divertida amiga jajaja

Harumi le guiño un ojo a su amiga antes de darse la vuelta e irse. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería dejar a su mejor amiga con Mei.

-Mei

-Dime

-Lo lamento…

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, es mía en realidad…

-De que hablas?

-Es posible que las personas que se llevaron a Yui sean trabajadores del hermano mayor de Udagawa. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que la policía haga su trabajo.

-En verdad tanto te odian?

-Claro, me culpan de su desgracia económica y social.

-Pero hacerle daño a Yui?

-Posiblemente no la quieran dañar o eso quiero creer. Pero piénsalo, de qué forma me podrían herir más…

-Si lo planteas así… se entiende

-Pero como te vuelvo a repetir, no te preocupes

-Saori se encargara?

Ese último comentario estuvo cargado de un poco de envidia y molestia. Lo que no paso desapercibido por Mei.

-No necesariamente pero de alguna manera es un apoyo para mí.

-Mei… porque ella?

-Podrías especificar tu pregunta por favor

-Porque tienes una relación con ella?

Las palabras de Yuzu estaban llenas de dudas, quería saber la respuesta pero a la vez tenia pánico en saberla.

-Al principio ella se volvió un apoyo emocional, la conocí cuando estaba embarazada y de alguna forma destrozada.

-Entonces ella te ayudo en eso?

-No, eso lo hizo Yui… Cuando termine contigo y condene mi vida a un matrimonio sin amor y mucho menos futuro, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos… Cuando Udagawa hizo lo que hizo sentí que esos pedazos no solo estaban rotos, sentía que estaban muriendo. No me importaba mi vida Yuzu, no me importaba que pasara conmigo y de alguna manera quería ya no sentir dolor…

-Espera… estás hablando de de de suicidio?

-No me enorgullece, pero si lo pensé… Después de lo que paso con Udagawa no podía dormir tranquila, estaba asustada, lastimada y pensaba que estaría condenada a esa vida. Pero afortunadamente la noticia que Yui venia en camino lo cambio todo y me cambio a mí. Gracias a ella veo las cosas muy diferentes y soy lo que soy ahora, ella y yo aprendemos la una de la otra.

-Eso lo sabe Saori?

-Que de todo lo que te dije? Yuzu tienes que aprender a formular tus preguntas

-Lo lamento, me refiero a que si sabe que te querías… bueno tú sabes

-Si ella lo sabe

-Pero entonces porque aceptaste ser su novia?

-Ya te conteste esa pregunta. Ella era un apoyo emocional para mí, me ayudo en tiempos muy complicados para mí. Estaba sola con un embarazo y mucho pero mucho trabajo poco a poco se fue acercando y paso… no hay mucho que contar.

Yuzu se quedo callada unos segundos, debatía en su cabeza si hacer una pregunta más o dejar las cosas como están…

-Mei… Amas a Saori?

-Yuzu yo…

Las mujeres fueron interrumpidas cuando el doctor de Yuzu llegaba con algunos instrumentos e indicaciones para ella.

-Bueno señorita Aihara, por suerte no hay ninguna herida interna por lo que solo mi enfermera curara la pequeña herida de su codo y podrá irse a casa. Pero por favor descanse durante todo el día.

-Claro doctor, no se preocupe por eso! Lo voy hacer

La conversación se dio por terminada, Mei y Yuzu se reunieron con Saori y Yui para volver a casa. El viaje en coche fue silencioso ya que Yui se encontraba dormida en brazos de su madre y nadie quería despertarla. Al llegar al edificio donde vivían los Aihara. Riusei se bajo para abrir la puerta de Yuzu.

-Bueno las dejo en casa, iré a la comisaria para saber qué pasa. Cualquier cosa me estaré comunicando contigo.

Fueron palabras de Saori que iban dirigidas a Mei que aun se encontraba dentro del vehículo.

-Por favor, quiero saber todo lo que podamos.

-No te preocupes, me encargare.

-Lo se

-Te veo más tarde cariño

-Sí, nos estamos comunicando

Yuzu alcanzo a escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres. Ahora entendía porque Mei no podía hacer de lo que había pasado entre ellas esa misma noche y era precisamente porque vería a Saori.

-Te quiero Mei

-Y yo a ti

-Lo sé!

Las palabras que estaba escuchando eran tortura para Yuzu, desde cuando se había hecho tan masoquista.

-Riusei puedes ayudarme con Yui por favor?

-Por su puesto señorita.

El hombre ayudaba a Mei tomando a Yui en brazos para que la madre pudiera bajar de la suv. Al terminar la niña volvía a brazos de Mei.

-Ya tenemos guardia aquí?

-Si señorita ya está un equipo aquí.

-Perfecto, gracias.

-Que pase buena tarde.

-Igual ustedes.

La conversación entre ellos termino cuando Mei se dio la vuelta y camino con Yui dormida en sus brazos. Al llegar al lobi del edificio fueron recibidas por el personal de seguridad, llegando al elevador Yuzu presiono el botón de su piso y las puertas se cerraron.

-Puedes cargarla llevando esos tacones?

-No hay problema

-Mei… Perdóname…

-Porque lo dic…

Mei no pudo terminar su frase de nuevo ya que esta vez Yuzu había atrapado sus labios con los suyos. Era un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos, con una de sus manos tomo la cintura de Mei para pegarla más a su cuerpo y con su otra mano acariciar su mejilla. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se pudieran abrir se separo de Mei y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña Yui.

-Yuzu pero porque?

-Ahora no me lo preguntes, ya hablaremos después porque recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen!

 _Espero les agrade cada vez mas el fic. Ojala pueda estar actualizando cada semana o un poco antes._

 **Lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. pl**

* * *

Mei no pudo terminar su frase de nuevo ya que esta vez Yuzu había atrapado sus labios con los suyos. Era un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos, con una de sus manos tomo la cintura de Mei para pegarla más a su cuerpo y con su otra mano acariciar su mejilla. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se pudieran abrir se separo de Mei y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña Yui.

-Yuzu pero porque?

-Ahora no me lo preguntes, ya hablaremos después porque recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Las dos chicas salieron del elevador rumbo a casa de sus padres, ahí tuvieron que contar lo que había pasado. La madre de las Aihara no dejaba de llorar y estar preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. La conversación de la familia fue interrumpida por los agentes de policía, querían levantar la declaración de Yuzu. Ella conto a detalle lo que había pasado y los oficiales tomaron nota y todas las declaraciones correspondientes. Los Aihara ya se encontraban más tranquilos esperando la comida.

-Oye Yuzu no vas a despertar a Kari para que coma?

-Tienes razón papá

Yuzu se fue a la habitación que compartía con Kari, pero esta se encontraba dormida profundamente.

-Fui a verla pero está dormida, al parecer no ha dormido muy bien así que dejare que descanse un poco más.

-Está bien cariño, ve y lávate las manos para comer

-Si mamá

Todos los Aihara se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Listos para comer.

-Mamá como les fue con los preparativos para la fiesta?

-Muy bien cariño, ya tenemos todo listo! por cierto, mañana es tu cumple años quieres que hagamos algo especial?

-No mamá no es necesario

-Pero claro que si Mei, un cumple años en esta familia se festeja.

-La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo

-Por favor! Hazlo por tu madre, si?

-Está bien mamá

-Perfecto entonces Yuzu y Yui me ayudaran. Está bien?

-Si! Yo quiero hacer el pastel de mami!

-Yui lo haremos juntas si?

-Si! Si quiero

-Solo por favor que sea solo familiar

-Está bien hija, no te preocupes.

Yuzu se puso a pensar que podría regalarle a una persona que puede comprarse todo o tener todo lo que quiera. Ya no podía regalarle algún oso de felpa ya que Yui posiblemente lo quisiera para ella. Justo en ese momento lo recordó, tenía un trato con Mei, ella dejaba tomarse fotos y Yuzu se las iba a regalar, sin pensarlo dos veces busco en internet un lugar donde pudieran tener el trabajo listo para el día siguiente y para su fortuna lo encontró, llamo por teléfono a la empresa .

-Buenas tardes, se comunica con en que podemos ayudarle…

-Buenas tardes. Disculpe necesito realizar un trabajo pero es de carácter urgente

-De acuerdo señorita, me podría decir para cuando lo necesita?

-Mañana por la tarde máximo a las 2 de la tarde….

-Me podría decir que tamaño seria la impresión o en qué consiste?

-Son tres fotografías tipo poster de 300x600 en blanco y negro.

-Permítame un momento por favor y verifico si podemos hacerlo.

-Claro, sigo en línea.

La encargada puso a Yuzu en llamada en espera durante unos segundos hasta volver a escuchar otra cosa que no fuera la irritante música de elevador convertida en tono de espera.

-Señorita?

-Si dígame

-Podemos hacerlo, solo necesitaría darle un correo electrónico para que nos mande las fotografías y con las especificaciones que usted necesite, como tipo de papel o material y además si gusta que lo pongamos en algún tipo de marco o solo la impresión.

-De hecho si tendría que ser con marco, cuando le mande el correo me podrían mandar los que tenga disponibles para poder elegir uno?

-Si señorita, pero si quiere que lo enmarquemos eso tardaría un poco más y se tendría listo máximo a las 5 pm

-No hay problema, pensaba llevarlo a otro lado para enmarcarlo, pero si ustedes puedes realizarlo me ayudan mucho más.

-Muy bien, entonces me manda las fotografías y especificaciones. Después le mando el catalogo.

-Muchas gracias! Me podría dar el correo?

-Tiene con que anotar?

-Si la escucho…

-El correo es .work

-Genial muchas gracias!

-De acuerdo señorita en cuanto tenga los detalles le mandare el presupuesto con el marco.

-Por el costo no se preocupe.

-De acuerdo, estaremos esperando su mensaje y entre más rápido lo tengamos empezaremos con el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias ahorita lo mando.

-Gracias a usted, que tenga buena tarde.

-Igualmente.

La llamada había terminado y Yuzu mando las fotográficas con la información necesaria. En respuesta la empresa envió el catalogo de los marcos disponibles. Su elección fue clara algo simple… un marco sin relieves, delgado y en color negro.

-Espero le guste!

-Le guste a quien?

-Papá no te escuche llegar! Me asuste jaja

-Tan feo estoy, que cruel eres Yuzu!

-Sabes que no quise decir eso jajaja

-Lo sé cariño jaja pero dime a quien le gustara que cosa?

-Estoy preparando un regalo para Mei…

-Ya veo y que le regalaras?

-Es sorpresa papá jaja

-Yo no sé que regalarle… Nunca se que regalarle jajaja el año pasado de regale una taza!

-Una taza? En verdad?

-En mi defensa cambia de color con la temperatura!

-Y le gusto?

-Pues no dijo lo contrario jajaja

-Ella no te diría nada jajaja

-Tu madre le regalo un cadenita con un colgante de un trébol

-Eso suena más lindo que una taza!

-Nadie sabe que regalarle a Mei!

-Debes de buscar algo, tienes hasta mañana en la noche papá!

-Pediré ayuda a tu madre creo que iremos de compras en un rato más.

-Muy bien! Yo iré a ver como esta Kari…

-Ve anda! Y que coma algo

-Si papá, nos vemos al rato.

Yuzu se fue a su cuarto con la esperanza de no tener que despertar a Kari. Para su desgracia ella seguía dormida.

-Kari despierta por favor…

-msskfs quen ekc

-No entiendo que dices jaja

-5 minutos más

-Tienes muchas horas dormida, necesitas comer algo. Recuerda lo que dijo Harumi.

-Mmmm está bien…

-Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor ya no duele nada!

-Debimos ir desde un principio, pero eres muy terca

-Siento que mi terquedad se mas fuerte que yo

-Jajaja que chistosa! Anda que quieres que te prepare

-Sopa con tofu

-Muy bien! Iré por ella

-Gracias cariño… Oye

-Qué pasa?

-Te quiero

Yuzu se quedo callada unos segundos. Antes cuando Kari se lo decía su contestación era inmediata pero ahora lo dudaba y sentía culpa por engañarla, por besar a Mei dos veces, por sentir mariposas en el estomago estando con Mei.

-También yo…

-Ahora ve por mi sopa!

Yuzu se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta pero no se movió cuando comenzó a llorar… Se sentía tan culpable por lo que estaba sintiendo pero aun así no quería dejar de sentir. Necesitaba hablar con Mei.

El resto del día trascurrió sin ningún problema a decir verdad hasta se podría decir que rutinario.

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana Yuzu se levanto para ir al gimnasio, necesitaba correr un poco para despejar su mente. Al salir de la casa de sus padres se topo con Saori que iba saliendo de casa de Mei y entonces un pensamiento llego a su mente… Saori había dormido con Mei, eso solo hizo que Yuzu quisiera borrarla del mapa.

-Buenos días Yuzu

-Buenos días Saori

Las dos mujeres no se dijeron nada mas, cada una tomo su camino y no se dirigieron la palabra. Yuzu entro al gimnasio, vio un saco de box y no pudo resistir golpearlo, con ese golpe se sintió mejor así que tomo los guantes y se los puso.

-Porque ella tenía que llegar!

Los golpes empezaron…

-Porque tiene que estar con Mei!

Uno más…

-Porque tiene que dormir con ella!

Otro más…

-Porque tiene que pasarme esto ahora! Que no la había olvidado!

Dos golpes rápidos…

-Ella está con Mei y yo con Kari!

Los golpes seguían uno tras otro…

-Porque tengo que quererla

Una patada directa al saco había impactado fuertemente…

-Porque no pueden las cosas ser más fáciles

Un último golpe con toda su fuerza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sentarse en el piso. El cansancio y liberación de todo lo que estaba pensando la había dejado agotada. Terminando con la descarga de sentimientos decidió regresar a su casa para darse un largo baño.

-Buenos días Yuzu

-Lo siento Kari te desperté? Buenos días

-No, Harumi me llamo por eso desperté…

-Que paso? Te dijo que tenias?

Kari se giro en la cama para poderse levantar

-Al parecer es una infección, iré un rato mas para que me dé medicamento.

-Perfecto! Entonces me baño y voy contigo!

-No!

-Porque no?

-Tienes que ayudar a tu madre con la fiesta de Mei!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros! Además, se perfectamente cómo llegar al hospital!

-Así? Cómo?

-Pidiendo un taxi! Obvio jajajaja

-Jajaja no tienes remedio, de acuerdo! Ve, yo me voy a dar un baño y comenzare ayudar a mi madre.

-Yuzu…

-Qué pasa?

Sin esperarlo Kari se acerco a Yuzu y la beso. Pero no era cualquier beso, esta vez era profundo y lleno de necesidad. Kari puso sus manos en la cadera de Yuzu para tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo. Yuzu automáticamente correspondió el beso y la abrazo… Las dos chicas se separaron después de algunos segundos.

-Como extraño tenerte así!

-No digas eso Kari, que me da vergüenza!

-Eres mi novia es normal entre nosotros

-Eso lo sé, pero estamos en casa de mis padres. Se siente un poco extraño

-Tonta jajaja! Ve a bañarte, te veo después.

-Que tengas buen día

-Gracias cariño.

Después de media hora Yuzu ya había tomado un baño y estaba arreglada. Ese día en especial se podía sentir el otoño más presente. Aunque el sol estaba radiante se podía sentir como el viento frio golpeaba la piel.

-No cabe duda que el clima de hoy va perfecto con Mei.

Yuzu se había puesto unos jeans pegado a sus piernas que terminaba en sus tobillos, una blusa básica negra y encima un suéter largo y grande color vino. El conjunto lo adorno con un collar largo en color oro y unos aretes discretos. Después de asegurarse que hasta su último cabello estuviera perfecto salió para encontrarse con su madre.

-Buenos días mamá!

-Buenos días cariño! Mira nada más! Te arreglaste por algo en especial?

-No es nada mamá, hoy tuve más tiempo es todo…

-Es por la fiesta de Mei?

-Claro que no, ya te dije que solo tuve más tiempo

Yuzu mentía

-De acuerdo cariño, por favor ayúdame a ir preparando todo por favor

-Claro en que te ayudo?

-Prepararemos algunos bocadillos y ya que llegue Yui del kínder ustedes dos van hacer el pastel.

-Claro mamá y quien vendrá?

Mientras hablaban las dos mujeres se ponían hacer las tareas de cocina

-Solo la familia y las chicas por su puesto!

-Perfecto! Sabes mamá tengo que agradecerte por pedirme que viniera

-Extrañabas a tus amigas verdad?

-Había olvido lo feliz que soy estando en Japón

Su mamá no contesto de inmediato pero en cambio miraba a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy segura que ellas también son felices con tenerte en casa y bueno en especial yo estoy muy feliz!

-Gracias mamá, pensé que sería diferente… Que de alguna manera no sería lo mismo y aunque en verdad muchas cosas cambiaron otras siguen tal cual las deje hace 11 años.

-También tus sentimientos por Mei?

Yuzu puso sus ojos como grandes platos, su boca estaba semi abierta y no podía con el asombro de la pregunta de su madre.

-Mamá…

-Lo sé hija. Lo supe desde que ustedes tenían 17 añitos.

-Como lo supiste?

-Soy tu madre y te conozco de toda tu vida! Te conozco desde que estabas dentro de mi vientre. Que no dijera nada es porque esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Lo lamento mamá, no es que no te quisiera contar. Pero en verdad tenía miedo…

-Miedo que te rechazara por estar enamorada de tu hermana?

-Si…

-Claro que no pasaría eso, nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Además ustedes no tienen algún lazo sanguíneo.

-Gracias mamá… en verdad no sabes cuantas veces quería decírtelo!

-Y dime Yuzu, aun no contestaste mi pregunta… También tus sentimientos por Mei siguen ahí?

Yuzu se quedo callada un momento.

-La verdad siguen ahí… Estoy confundida mamá!

-La amas?

-No lo sé…

-Que pasara con Kari, terminaras con ella?

-No lo sé mamá…

-Sabes que Mei sale con Saori verdad?

-Lo sabes también?

-No soy ciega Yuzu jajaja

-Se que ellas tienen la edad de Yui saliendo…

-No sabes que siente Mei por ti?

-No le he preguntado, temo la respuesta

-Antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después pon en claro tus sentimientos, que es lo que sientes por Kari y por Mei.

-Lo voy hacer mamá…

-Además si terminas con Kari y quieres intentar algo con Mei tendrías que volver a vivir aquí porque Mei no podría irse a Canadá contigo

-Mamá creo que te estás adelantando mucho jajaja como tú lo dijiste Mei está con alguien más… No sé qué es lo que siente por mí.

-Si me lo preguntas a mi yo quisiera que estuvieran juntas!

-En verdad mamá?

-Sería tan bello! De alguna manera sus miradas cambian cuando están juntas. Tu le hiciste muy bien a Mei y ella a ti, mejoraste en la escuela y pudiste tener una beca! Mei empezó a cambiar con las personas, las dejaba entrar a su vida… Todas esas cosas son buenas.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones mamá jajaja no se que pueda pasar en estos días… Ya solo estaré dos semanas más y regresamos a Canadá

-Pues si no haces nada claro está que las cosas así se quedaran.

-Quien diría que mi madre me estaría dando consejos para que tenga una relación amorosa con mi hermanastra… jajaja

-Si lo dices así es muy raro! Mejor dejemos ese tema y sigamos cocinando por favor jajaja

-Como digas mamá jajaja

Las dos mujeres siguieron cocinando y platicando sobre otros temas. Sin sentirlo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba por llegar Yui del kínder.

-Abuelita! Ya estoy en casa!

-Hola cariño! Como te fue en la escuela?

-Muy bien! Pero tengo hambre, puedes darme frutita?

-Claro mi niña, quieres fresas?

-Siiiiii!

-Muy bien, deja te las sirvo.

Mientras su madre le daba el pequeño refrigerio a la niña, esta se acerco a Yuzu. Con su pequeña manita tomo su suéter y lo jalo para que la rubia la viera.

-Que pasa princesa?

Con su manita le indicaba que se acercara a ella, por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura que Yui.

-Te quiero

La niña se habia arrojado hacia ella abrazandola, Yuzu correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero princesa! Y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre podrás confiar y contar conmigo!

Las dos seguían abrazadas en medio de la cocina. Su madre fue la encargada de terminar con ese hermoso momento.

-Cariño ve a lavarte las manos para que puedas comer y después tú y Yuzu hagan el pastel de mami. Si?

-Siiiiiii ya voy!

La niña se separo de Yuzu y se fue corriendo al baño.

-Ella es encantadora!

-Lo es, es imposible no quererla

-Quiero seguir en su vida mamá… quiero ser más.

-Como su otra madre?

-No contestare a eso!

-Jajaja entonces es un si

Yui volvía con toda la energía y felicidad para comer sus fresas y después ayudar con el pastel.

La tarde seguía su curso las tres Aiharas estaban terminando de preparar todo entre juegos y chistes. La madre de Yuzu había provechado para tomar unas fotos de su hija y su nieta mientras preparaban el pastel.

-Un teléfono está sonando!

-Es mío mamá!

Yuzu salía de la cocina para buscar su teléfono en la sala.

-Si diga?

-Buenas tardes señorita Aihara, estamos hablando de ya estamos por terminar su pedido. Me podría indicar a qué hora lo puede recibir?

-En cuanto lo tenga listo por favor, ya mande la dirección y deje indicaciones para que los puedan dejar pasar

-Perfecto! Muchas gracias, estaremos ahí en una hora.

-Los espero.

La llamada se dio por terminada y Yuzu regreso con su madre y Yui.

-Oye mamá…

-Dime Yuzu, que paso?

-Puedes entrar a casa de Mei?

-Porque?

-Le tengo un regalo de cumpleaños

-La fiesta será aquí, porque no mejor se lo das cuando estemos todos?

-No mamá… prefiero que lo vea ella nada más.

-De acuerdo! Y si puedo entrar no te preocupes.

-Yo no le diré nada a mami!

-Jajaja gracias princesa!

Ahora si las tres Aihara terminaron con los preparativos para la fiesta de Mei. Afortunadamente el regalo de Mei llego a tiempo para llevarlo a su casa y dejarlo en la sala, tres enormes cuadros, la mitad de su estatura sin duda alguna. Al dejar los cuadros regreso a casa de sus padres para terminar las pequeñas decoraciones. La sala estaba llena de adornos dorados y negros, un cartel de feliz cumple años adorno la ventana principal. Sus amigas fueron llegando una por una. En el reloj se marcaban las 6:30, Dorian le mando un mensaje a la madre de Yuzu para notificarle que Mei ya estaba en el elevador. Pasaron 5 minutos y se escucho como la puerta principal se abría.

-Todos listos!

-Si!

Contestaron todos.

Algunos pasos después y Mei entraba a la sala. Se escucho un grito colectivo seguido de serpentinas y confeti.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Mei se quedo congelada un momento hasta que su pequeña hija salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-Mami! Feliz cumple años!

-Muchas gracias mi amor! Y también gracias a todos ustedes!

Mei recibía un abrazo de Yui. Su mamá se acerco para abrazarla también, bajo a la niña para poder recibir a su madre.

-Feliz cumple años cariño!

-Gracias mamá

Su padre se acerco a ellas.

-Me toca a mí!

-Sho cariño no puedes ser mas entremetido! Jajaja

La madre soltó a su hija para que su marido abrazara a su hija.

-Felicidades hermosa! Aun recuerdo cuando tenías la edad de Yui. Dios! Eras tan pequeña y en un parpadeo ya eres toda una mujer, toda una empresaria, educadora y madre! El tiempo pasa volando pero nunca dejaras de ser mi niña!

-Gracias papá! Me alegra tenerte en mi vida, eres de los grandes pilares para mi.

Su padre comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas y antes de que el festejo se tornara muy sentimental Himeko se acerco a Mei.

-Mei Mei! Gracias por dejarme pasar otro año a tu lado! Seguiremos siendo amigas por toda la vida!

-Himeko gracias por todo, sabes que siempre cuento contigo.

Una a una todas se acercaron a ella para felicitarla. Hasta que fue el turno de Yuzu.

-Feliz cumple años Mei…

-Porque no le das un abrazo a mami? Abuelita dice que en la familia se abraza!

Yui había interrumpido a Yuzu y la jalaba con su mano para acercarla más a su mamá

-Puedo?

-Puedes hacerlo Yuzu

Contesto Mei… Yuzu se acerco más y abrazo a Mei.

-Espero pases un buen cumple años con nosotros…

-Gracias Yuzu

Mei correspondía el abrazo y las palabras de Yuzu… Estando abrazadas tuvo oportunidad de hablarle al oído para que solo Mei pudiera escuchar.

-Espero nuestra conversación esta noche…

-Cuando esto acabe nos vemos en mi casa…

Fueron las pocas palabras que pudieron decirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bueno chicas! Ahora a disfrutar la velada

Decía la madre de las Aihara.

Todos en la casa tomaban bebidas y bocadillos, se hacías pequeños grupos de pláticas. Eran pocas las veces que podían convivir de esa manera ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas con sus trabajos así que aprovechaban para ponerse al día. Pasada una hora la madre de Yuzu llamo la atención de todos en la sala.

-Chicos! Atención por favor! Como es costumbre es hora de abrir los regalos.

-El mío primero mami!

-Claro cariño, quieres dármelo?

-Sí mami

La pequeña niña se acercaba a Saori y esta le entregaba una caja de color blanco con un listón rojo.

-Aquí esta mami! Feliz cumple años!

-Gracias princesa! Puedo abrirlo?

-Por favor!

Mei quitaba la cinta de la caja y podía ver su contenido. Doce rosas rojas perfectamente acomodadas y con un sobre arriba de las rosas.

-Mi amor muchas gracias! Son muy bonitas, puedo abrir la carta?

-Si mamí, si quieres puedes leerla para todos.

-De acuerdo princesa

Mei tomaba al sobre y sacaba una hoja de papel de su interior para comenzar a leer.

-Dice… Querida mami espero que tengas un lindo cumple años. Solo quiero decirte que doy gracias que tu seas mi mami y todo lo que haces por mi. Te quiero, Yui Aihara.

Mei terminaba de leer la carta de su hija cuando unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Porque lloras mami? No te gusto?

La carita de Yui reflejaba preocupación y un poco de tristeza

-Me encanto tu carta mi niña y estoy llorando de felicidad por tener a la niña más hermosa del planeta como mi hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti princesa.

Todos en la sala eran envueltos en esa aura tan conmovedora, la escena entre madre e hija era incapaz de no tocar los corazones de todos. La pequeña niña se acercaba a su madre para darle un abrazo más.

-Abuela te toca a ti!

-Claro cariño

La niña dejaba los brazos de su madre para irse con Matsuri y Harumi.

-Hija aquí tienes, espero que te guste!

-Gracias mamá

Mei sacaba de una caja grande y plana un hermoso vestido color nut con blanco.

-Es muy lindo, muchas gracias. Sabes que no es necesario que me regales nada

-Deja que tu madre te consienta de alguna manera

-Está bien mamá

-Sho es tu turno!

-Este! Segura? Tal vez Saori le quiera dar el suyo

-No se preocupe señor, usted puede ir primero jaja

-Traidora! Jajaja está bien! Iré yo… aquí tienes cariño

-Gracias papá

De una bolsa de regalo Mei sacaba un juego de broches para el cabello con figuras y colores muy llamativos.

-Gra… gracias papá

-Sho es en serio que le regalas eso?

-Que tiene de malo son bonitos?

-Para una niña!

-Descuida mamá no hay problema

-Tu padre no tiene remedio

Todos reían con el comentario de la madre de las chicas.

-Lo lamento Mei! Mañana te buscare algo mejor!

-No es necesario papá en verdad.

-Olvidemos esto! Ahora solo falta Saori

La madre volvía a interrumpir para cambiar el horrible regalo de su marido

-Perfecto! Entonces voy yo.

-Sabes que no es necesario

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo

Saori le entregaba una bolsa de regalo color negro brillante y una letra R en dorado justo en medio. Mei tomo la bolsa y de ahí saco una caja pequeña y negra con la palabra Rolex al frente. Al abrir la caja un hermoso reloj de oro se podía observar.

-Saori esto es demasiado, lo sabes

-Sabía que dirías eso pero en verdad esto es nada comparado con lo mucho que tú me das. Por favor ve lo que dice al reverso del reloj.

Mei saco el reloj de su lugar, le dio la vuelta y vio lo que estaba detrás. Esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta solo volteo a ver a Saori y sonrió.

-Lo lamento Mei pero está grabado y ya no hay devoluciones!

-No tienes remedio…

-No cuando se trata de ti jajaja quieres ponértelo?

-Está bien…

Mei se quitaba el reloj que ya traía puesto y se ponía el regalo que le acaba de dar Saori.

-Bueno! Ya que todos dimos nuestros regalos es hora de partir el pastel y cantarle a Mei.

Sara había sugerido lo anterior para terminar con la mirada fulminante con la que Yuzu miraba a Saori.

-Cierto iré por el pastel!

Decía Yuzu

-Aquí esta! Yui y yo esperamos que te guste ya que lo hicimos juntas!

-En verdad cariño?

-Si mami!

-Entonces puedo asegurar que esta delicioso

Shiraho acomodaba las velitas en el pastel mientras todos se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa.

-Hija, tu siéntate aquí mientras nosotros cantamos si?

-Como digas mamá

La pequeña Yui quería hacer lo mismo que todos, pero no alcanzaba a ver muy bien. Yuzu se dio cuenta de esto y tomo a la niña en brazos para estar a la misma altura y no se perdiera de nada.

Ya con las velas encendidas, dieron el comando para pagar las luces de la sala y solo quedar con la luz del fuego.

-A la cuenta de tres todos comenzaremos a cantar!

Todos en la sala afirmaron y se pusieron listos para iniciar

-uno… dos… tres..

Al mismo tiempo todos comenzaron a cantar.

-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mei, happy birthday to you. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you and happiness too.

Al terminar de cantar Mei soplo las velas y las luces se volvieron a encender. Cortaron el pastel y se lo sirvieron a todos.

-Yui a ti y a Yuzu les quedo delicioso el pastel

-En verdad te gusto mami?

-Nunca te podría mentir mi vida.

Mei le dedicaba la mas tiernas de las sonrías a su pequeña hija. La velada siguió hasta cada una de las amigas de las chicas se fueron retirando a sus casas y solo quedaba la familia. Yui se había quedo dormida y la llevaron al cuarto de sus abuelos.

-Saori dime, sabes que paso con los sujetos que se quisieron llevar a nieta?

Sho lo decía con la mirada seria y fija en la rubia.

-Si, por el momento están detenidos en lo que el juez dicta sentencia de la cual estoy completamente segura que serán procesados por secuestro y otros delitos que tenían pendientes.

-Entonces fue casualidad que la quisieran raptar?

-Yo no dije eso… Pude rastrear sus antecedentes a 8 años atrás y encontré algo con respecto a ese sujeto. Al parecer trabajaron para él durante unos meses pero es la única conexión que pude obtener.

-Ya veo! Entonces ese maldito puede estar involucrado en los últimos incidentes que hemos tenido?

-No se lo puedo asegurar

-Esperemos que sea él y así podamos ponerle un alto!

-No solo el… en cuanto sepa quién o quiénes son tenga la seguridad que detendré todo esto. No voy a dejar que las lastimen.

-Lo sé Saori, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Saori cariño pero no es peligroso que sepan que tu estas investigando?

-No lo hago directamente a mi nombre y con las personas que estoy trabajando son más que discretas.

-Me alegra porque no quisiera que por esto también intentaran algo en contra tuya.

-Por eso no se preocupe señora, lo tengo bajo control

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros

-Usted sabe que lo hago con todo el placer del mundo.

Saori se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía de nuevo a todos.

-Bueno, si me disculpan yo me retiro.

-Porque tan temprano?

-Lamentablemente mañana tengo que salir temprano a Osaka.

-Tienes trabajo?

-Si voy a estar fuera por dos días, pero de igual manera si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

-Te lo agradecemos y que tengas buen viaje

-Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Mei se levantaba al igual que Saori

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala rumbo a la sala de la casa. Yuzu no resistió a curiosidad.

-Voy al baño, no me tardo!

-Claro hija.

Con el mayor sigilo posible se acerco lo más que pudo para observar a las dos mujeres y poder escuchar su conversación.

-Te voy a extrañar

-Serán dos días no como hace un año que te fuiste una semana

-La semana más larga de vida…

-Exageras

-Fue larga porque no estaba con ustedes y me rompía el corazón solo verlas por video llamada.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

-Cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente.

-Deja de preocuparte por nosotras y por favor cuídate mucho.

-La dama de hierro se preocupa por mi?

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa, sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé mi amor y te lo agradezco.

Saori rompía la distancia entre ellas y abrazaba a Mei.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y por cierto gracias por las rosas

-Esas son un regalo de Yui.

Con un pequeño movimiento Saori tomaba el mentón de Mei delicadamente para poder besarla.

Mientras Yuzu veía esa escena quería salir de su escondite y evitar que Saori siguiera besando a Mei pero esto no fue necesario ya que el beso había terminado.

-Me voy aunque no quiero… Que pases buenas noches y de nuevo. Feliz cumple años amor.

-Muchas gracias y buenas noches. Por favor cuídate mucho

-Claro. Hasta luego!

La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada y solo Mei estaba cerca. Yuzu volteaba al piso sin saber que hacer sintiéndose mucho mas confundida que antes, estando tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Mei ya estaba parada enfrente de ella causando que Yuzu se asustara por la sorpresa.

-Es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas…

-Lo lamento… yo iba al baño pero las vi y no quise interrumpir

-Si eso dices

-Oye Mei… hoy hablaremos como me lo dijiste?

-Claro, en mi casa ya que estés libre te espero.

-De acuerdo.

Mei pasaba por un lado de Yuzu para volver a la sala con los otros tres adultos que restaban.

-Hijas mías sus viejos padres se van a dormir! Fue un día ajetreado y es hora de descansar.

-Mamá deja ir por Yui para que puedan dormir tranquilos

-No cariño, que se quede esta noche con nosotros.

-Pero mamá…

-Si la mueves ahorita se despertara y además nuestra cama es muy grande, cabemos los tres perfectamente.

-De acuerdo, pero si tienen algún problema durante la noche no duden en marcarme.

-Así será.

Los mayores de la casa se retiraron, quedando el triangulo amoroso mas incomodo para Yuzu.

-Kari supe que estabas enferma, ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Mei gracias, parece ser que solo fue una infección pero Harumi ya me dio medicamento.

-Me alegra saberlo

-De hecho ya me iré a dormir también, me dijo que tenía que dormir bien.

-Descansa y que pases buenas noches

-Te acompaño a la recamara

Yuzu lo decía de forma automática.

-No es necesario cariño, tu quédate con Mei un rato mas y ya que vayas a dormir te espero en la cama aunque yo este dormida jajaja

-Estás segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Kari se levantaba de su asiento y se inclinaba hacia Yuzu para después darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches a las dos

-Buenas noches

Las dos Aihara contestaron en forma automática. Mei tenía una de sus cejas levantadas y miraba fijamente a Yuzu.

-No decías que era de mala educación ver a los demás?

-No, yo dije que era de mala educación espiar y yo no estaba espiando, ustedes sabían que yo estaba aquí.

-Tienes razón.

-Quieres que hablemos aquí?

-Prefiero que vayamos a tu casa…

-Vamos entonces.

Las dos mujeres salieron de casa de sus padres tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera solo fue cuestión de caminar algunos pasos para estar en la casa de Mei. Al ingresar la clave de entrada y abrir la puerta las luces se encendieron en la enorme y amplia sala.

-Que es eso?

Mei podía ver tres grandes cuadros envueltos en papel color café.

-Son tu regalo de cumple años. Si quieres puedes abrirlos

-Gracias Yuzu no era necesario que me regalaras nada.

-Para mí lo era.

Mei se acerco y quito la envoltura del primero. Vio una foto enorme de ella misma mirando al horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Son algunas de las fotos que te había prometido, aunque viendo mejor creo que exagere en el tamaño.

Mei no decía nada y solo se dedicaba quitar el papel del siguiente cuadro. Esta vez una fotografía de ella y Yui. En la foto Mei estaba recostada en el pasto mientras cargaba a su hija y esta imitaba ser un avión, las dos estaban sonriendo y se veía la felicidad y amor que madre e hija estaban sintiendo.

-Te gusta?

Mei seguía sin decir nada. Volvió hacer lo mismo con el último cuadro y esta vez volvía a estar Mei sola pero con la diferencia que miraba fijamente a la cámara cualquiera diría que podía sentir claramente la mirada penetrante de Mei sobre ellos, sus manos estaban tapando un poco su boca y nariz por lo que esos ojos simplemente eran hipnotízates. Las tres fotografías en blanco y negro eran perfectas.

-Vamos Mei dime algo! Si no te gustaron me las puedo llevar y punto…

-De que hablas?

-Que si no te gustaron las fotos lo entiendo… después de todo no son un reloj de oro…

Yuzu soltaba las palabras sin darse cuenta exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

-En verdad acabas de decir eso?

-Si!

-Dos cosas! La primera es que no me importa si es oro o un trozo de papel eso me da igual y segundo me encantaron las fotografías son hermosas.

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor

-Yuzu en verdad? Por favor no seas niña

-Y ahora me dices infantil

-Lo pareces, estás haciendo un berrinche

-No es un berrinche!

-Eso diría alguien que está haciendo uno

-Pues que quieres que haga! De repente tu noviecita te regala un costo reloj de oro y además te besa como si nada…

-Esto es por el reloj o es por el beso? Porque si a eso vamos te recuerdo que tu novia te beso descaradamente enfrente de mí.

-No me lo esperaba fue de sorpresa! En cambio tu sabias que eso pasaría porque te abrazo antes… Además esta mañana muy temprano la vi saliendo de tu casa y que curioso que esa noche no podías hablar conmigo, ya veo porque no podías hablar… pasaste la noche con ella!

-Me hablas a mí de pasar la noche con alguien cuando tu duermes todas las noches con tu novia? Por favor!

-Eso es diferente!

-En que es diferente Yuzu? Quieres decir que tu puedes dormir con ella, despertar con ella, que te bese cuando se le da la gana y yo no puedo recibir a Saori temprano para firmar unos papeles?

-Firmar papeles?

-Si! Firmar papeles… compre la propiedad contigua del colegio femenil para hacer dormitorios para las chicas que vienen de fuera y tengas un lugar seguro donde quedarse. Los papeles tenían que ser entregados antes de las diez de la mañana y tanto Saori como yo teníamos una mañana muy complicada. Esa fue la única hora que yo podía firmar.

-Entonces ella no durmió aquí?

-Que no me acabas de escuchar? Ella llego muy temprano, no se quedo a dormir o algo parecido!

-Yo pensé que tu y ella…

-Que tú duermas con tu novia todas las noches no significa que yo lo haga.

-Lo que dices suena a reclamo?

-Si así lo quieres tomar

-Si lo llego a tomar así significa que estas celosa?

-Yo celosa? No te confundas

-Entonces explícame para poder entenderlo Mei

-Quieres algo de beber?

-No me cambies el tema Mei por favor

-No lo voy hacer solo te ofrezco algo es todo.

-Tienes vino tinto?

-Claro

Mei se acercaba a la cocina donde estaba un refrigerador espacial para almacenar solo botellas.

-Nunca pensé que fueras de las que toman alcohol

-Todas las botellas han sido regalos, nunca he pagado por alcohol

-No te gusta?

-El alcohol vuelve idiota al más inteligente

-Entonces no debería de beber…

-Tranquila. Ocasionalmente bebo una o dos copas es todo.

Mei sacaba un saca corchos y un par de copas. Rápidamente abría la botella.

-Debemos esperar a que respire un poco

-Para no beber sabes mucho

-Saori me enseño

-No quiero ni imaginarme que más te enseño…

-Creo que la celosa eres tú… te parece si platicamos en la terraza? Tengo calor.

-Te sigo

Las dos caminaron hacia la terraza, era una noche fría el otoño se sentía mucho más presente que durante el día. Afortunadamente el lugar contaba con una lámpara que podía generar calor. Mei prendía el aparato con un comando de voz y se sentó en uno de los sillones para exterior que tenia ahí, Yuzu la imito y se sentó justo a su lado.

-De que querías hablar conmigo Yuzu

-Estos días han sido muy extraños y todo a pasado muy rápido

-En eso concuerdo contigo

-Mei quiero hablar de esos besos…

-Tú me besaste, explícame tú

-Quieres que sea totalmente honesta? A decir verdad me da un poco de miedo pero a estas alturas de mi vida no tengo nada que perder pero si yo soy honesta necesito que igual tu lo seas…

-Lo seré, no tengo porque mentirte.

-Está bien… En verdad no sé porque te bese la primera vez, algo en mi me dijo que lo hiciera que necesitaba hacerlo, pero al igual que cuando nos conocimos y me besaste creo que me volví loca…

-Tengo la culpa entonces?

-No me refiero a eso a decir verdad de alguna forma pensé que mis sentimientos por ti estaban más que enterrados pero al verte… Algo se acciono dentro de mí. Pero antes de continuar, quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Adelante, escucho

Mei servía vino en las dos copas y le entregaba una a Yuzu.

-Que pensaste cuando nos volvimos a ver afuera del restaurante?

-Estaba nerviosa como hace años no estaba, no sabía que tenía que decirte o si tenía que hablarte. Durante mucho tiempo imagine el volverte a ver pero la imaginación no va con la realidad.

-Imaginabas el verme?

-Sí, desde que termine contigo no dejaba de hacerlo… Como te escribí, sabía que si veía tu rostro de nuevo no lo soportaría y mandaría todo al diablo. La academia, mis sueños, mi familia… Lo habría dejado todo por ti.

-Eso era tan malo?

-No, pero de alguna manera me sentía comprometida con mi familia. Tu sabes cómo pesa la familia en Japón. No es como en otros países aquí el honor familiar está por encima de tus propios deseos.

-Si fue así porque te divorciaste?

-Por Yui obvio. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, algo en mi cambio ya no eran mis pies los que me mantenían de pie. Ahora era ese pequeño ser humano que se estaba formando dentro de mí. Me jure que ella no pasaría por lo mismo que yo, que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera ser mientras fuera feliz.

-En algún momento podrá heredar la academia

-Solo si ella así lo quiere… Me estoy esforzando para que ella tenga opciones, si quiere casarse que sea por amor, si quiere dirigir las academias que sea porque es lo que la haga feliz…

-Quieres para ella lo que tú no tuviste?

-De alguna manera tuve la mitad… Trabajo en lo que amo y es mi sueño

-Entiendo…

-Termino la pregunta?

-No. Amas a Saori?

-Es complicado

-Trata de explicarme y tratare de entender…

-Estando con ella me siento protegida, segura, amada, apreciada, deseada y hasta admirada. Pero… pero yo ya conocí una vez lo que es el amor y no es igual.

-De que hablas?

-Yo conocí el amor contigo. Sé cómo se siente y no se siente igual con ella.

-Entonces no la quieres?

-Preguntaste por amor, la respuesta es no la amo pero si la quiero. Es una persona fundamental en mi vida.

-Ella sabe eso?

-Lo sabe y yo se que ella me ama pero si lo has notado no me lo dice. Solo me dice que me quiere y es porque sabe que ese querer se lo puedo corresponder pero amar es diferente.

-Haz cambiado mucho Mei…

-He madurado, deberías intentarlo

-Y también eres comediante jaja, dime una cosa. Ella sabe que no la amas pero aun así está contigo?

-Hace dos años cuando fue nuestro aniversario me pidió matrimonio y rechace su propuesta, no porque no me pudiera "casar" con ella en secreto si no porque no podía corresponder su amor y se lo explique… Le dije que era lo que podía ofrecerle que no estaba segura que eso fuera a cambiar que si quería seguir conmigo yo estaría muy feliz pero tampoco la detendría solo por mi egoísmo.

-Ella que dijo?

-Que se quedaría conmigo y con Yui

-Veo que si te ama…

-Y tu amas a Kari?

-Pensaba que si… pensaba que podría pasar mi vida a su lado pero justo ahora lo dudo tanto, mi cabeza está llena de dudas…

-Lo lamento

-En verdad?

-Solo un poco…

-Vaya que ahora eres muy honesta

-Nada ganare con mentir a estas alturas.

-Te pasan cosas conmigo?

-Vaya que eres directa me sorprendes… A decir verdad si y es todo lo que diré al respecto por el momento.

-Porque?

-Porque tienes novia y yo también.

-Mei y si te pidiera que lo intentemos? Que terminemos nuestras relaciones e intentemos algo? Sé que tú tienes más que perder, pero algo queda porque no intentarlo?

Mei se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al barandal que resguardaba de una caída

-Tengo miedo…

-Miedo de mi?

-Sí, miedo de ti, miedo de lo que me haces sentir! De todas las dudas que siento cuando te tengo cerca, miedo de que esto no sea real, de lastimar a Yui, tengo miedo…

Yuzu se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Mei para abrazarla por la espalda.

-También tengo miedo, pero siento que vale la pena tenerlo si puedo tenerte a ti.

-Sabes que no soy solo yo, tengo una hija

-Lo sé! Y en los pocos días que tengo aquí ya la quiero! Dime como alguien no podría quererla. A decir verdad tengo envidia que se lleve tan bien con Saori

-Es normal la conocer de toda su vida…

-Lo sé, pero a mí me gustaría eso también…

Yuzu recordaba perfectamente el punto débil de Mei, así que esas últimas palabras se las dijo susurrando en su oído de forma lenta y provocativa.

Que se supone que haces?

-No sé de que hablas

Yuzu lo volvía hacer pero esta vez al terminar le daba un pequeño beso en cuello

-Yuzu

Mei lo decía con una voz entre cortada y suspirando

-Te necesito Mei…


	10. Chapter 10

En verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique el ultimo capitulo, jamás fue mi intención dejarlo pero sucedieron muchos eventos desafortunados y muy afortunados que me impidieron seguir con la historia.

Ahora puedo decirlos que no la dejare muy tanto tiempo, podre publicar un capitulo por semana.

Ojala sigan aquí y podamos terminar juntos esta historia.

Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes y así me puedan ayudar a dirigir la historia.

1.- ¿Quieren que Saori o Karin se entere de lo que sucedió en este capítulo? (solo una de ellas se puede enterar)

2.- ¿Abordos más el tema del tío de Yui?

3.- ¿Cambiamos la perspectiva por algunos capítulos? (de estar centrada en Yuzu pasaríamos a estar al de Mei)

Como siempre… lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. Saludos!

Que se supone que haces?

-No sé de que hablas

Yuzu lo volvía hacer pero esta vez al terminar le daba un pequeño beso en cuello

-Yuzu

Mei lo decía con una voz entre cortada y suspirando

-Te necesito Mei…

Mei rápidamente se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente a Yuzu, se fue acercando cada vez y al estar a solo centímetros una de la otra Yuzu dio el último avance hacia ella… El beso de las dos era lento y pasional.

-Te extrañe tanto Mei

-Y yo a ti Yuzu…

Entre besos Yuzu y Mei caminaban para entrar a casa, Yuzu le quito el saco color blanco y lo arrojo hacia el sillón más cercano.

-No sé por qué, pero verte vestida así me vuelve loca…

-Tienes un fetiche

-Solo si eres tú…

Las dos mujeres seguían caminando mientras la que iba guiando el camino era Mei, justo a mitad de las escaleras Mei quito el suéter a Yuzu y lo dejo sobre el pasa manos. Los besos seguían y seguían al fin se toparon con una puerta. Mei la abrió y ahí estaba lo que parecía ser su recamara.

Yuzu tomada a Mei de la cadera y la empujo delicadamente hacia la cama…

-Dime que me hiciste para no poder olvidarte

-Quieres olvidarme Yuzu?

-No quiero… te quiero solo para mí y solo podría compartirte con alguien más.

-Con quien?

-Con Yui solo con ella.

Yuzu se puso arriba de Mei con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Estás segura que quieres hacerlo Yuzu?

-Tú no lo estás?

-Me gustaría que la primera vez que este contigo las dos estemos libres… No quisiera iniciar algo contigo en esta situación.

Yuzu se quedo quita por unos segundos pensando en las palabras que Mei le acaba de decir.

-Tienes razón, no podemos hacer las cosas así…

Mei jalaba a Yuzu y esta quedo recostada encima de ella. La cabeza de Yuzu quedo justo en los pechos de Mei.

-Puedes escucharlo?

-Tu corazón… late muy rápido

-No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo, pero creo que no es buena idea iniciar algo lastimando a otras personas. Personalmente sé que no se merece que le haga eso.

-Tienes razón…

-Lo se

-Tampoco exageres mucho. Te molesta si nos quedamos así un poco más?

-Porque?

-Tu corazón y tu olor siempre se me hicieron muy relajantes.

-Si te parece porque no nos acomodamos un poco mejor? Mis pies están tocando el suelo y estas un poco pesada…

-Me estás diciendo gorda? jajaja

-Claro que no, pero podemos acomodarnos mejor y me puedes oler todo lo que quieras... aunque eso suene muy extraño de decir.

Las dos mujeres cambiaban de posición acomodándose en la cama de forma que sus cabezas ya estaban apoyadas en las almohadas.

-No había estado en tu recamara

-No tiene nada de especial, solo es una alcoba.

-Cuéntame cómo es tu día normal

-En verdad quieres saber eso Yuzu?

-Quiero saber todo de ti, porque no comenzar con tu día

-Si en verdad quieres saber…

-Si quiero!

-Bueno… Me levanto a las 5:20 para hacer ejercicio, después regreso a casa a las 6:30 para bañarme y arreglarme. En el proceso despierto a Yui, le pongo su uniforme y la llevo con mamá para que después Tori la lleve al kínder. A las 7:10 o 15 ya estoy en la academia y comienzo con mis actividades normales. Regreso a casa a las 2:00 para comer con Yui y después regreso a la oficina para seguir trabajando o estudiando, me desocupo a las 6:00 y vuelvo a casa para ver a Yui. Ese sería un día normal sin ninguna otra actividad. Y el tuyo?

-Estando aquí o en Canadá?

-Estando allá

-Me levanto a las como a las 7 para ir a correr, vuelvo y hablo con mamá un rato, desayuno, me baño y me arreglo un poco. Como trabajo en casa no tengo mucho problema con horarios a menos que tenga alguna sección de fotos programada el día llega a cambiar un poco.

-Te preguntare algo… Que vamos hacer?

-A que te refieres?

-Que haremos, lo vamos a intentar tu y yo? Y que pasara con nuestras relaciones?

-A eso! Pues creo que lo primero es arreglar nuestra situación… pero siento que sería mejor hacerlo después de la fiesta de nuestros padres. Tendremos como plazo estos días para hablar con ellas. Yo tendré que regresar a Canadá

-Te vas a ir?

Mei levantaba un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor a Yuzu

-Solo me iré por una semana cuando mucho. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas y mandar mis cosas para acá

-Significa que te mudaras a Japón de nuevo?

-Claro, no podría estar lejos de ti y de Yui…

-Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti

-Porque no tomas unas vacaciones y nos vamos las tres a Canadá? Puedo arreglar mis pendientes y podemos conocer un poco! Me encantaría llevarlas a muchos lugares!

-Eso sería fantástico, pero mis vacaciones van con el año escolar. Con la compra que acabo de realizar necesito ponerme en contacto con arquitectos para diseñar los dormitorios y que inicien el proceso de demolición de los edificios que ya están hay… lo lamento

-No! No te disculpes, en realidad me parece una buena idea. Poder planear mejor nuestras vacaciones y buscar algún lugar donde Yui se pueda divertir.

Mei se quedo callada unos minutos antes de mirar a Yuzu a los ojos.

-Yuzu estás segura de eso?

-De que hablas?

-Yo… yo tengo una hija pequeña y bueno… no es lo mismo tener una relación con alguien que tiene hijos.

-Estas bromeando? Mei el que Yui este contigo solo lo hace más hermoso y especial… No quiero que dudes que yo la quiero!

-No lo dudo en verdad que no lo hago. Confió totalmente en ti

-Y yo en ti Mei…

Las dos mujeres se dejaron llevar por el cansancio quedando totalmente dormidas en los brazos de la otra, sin esperarlo si quiera que eso pasara.

Mei fue la primera en abrir los ojos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una llamada que a decir verdad sabia que llegaría.

-Hola, buenos días. Como estuvo tu vuelo?

*-Buenos días cariño. El vuelo no estuvo mal pero tengo algo de sueño, llegare a tomarme un café*

-No olvides desayunar algo y no solo tomar café

*-Te preocupas por mi? Que linda*

-Voy a omitir ese comentario, pero no olvides hacer lo que te dije.

*-Si Mei, voy a desayunar en cuento tenga oportunidad*

-Está bien…

*-Que pasa? Te noto extraña*

-No es nada… y dime ya vas en camino al tribunal?

*-Si de hecho ya estoy llegando. Te llamo más tarde si?*

-Claro, no hay problema…

*-Mei no se qué está pasando… pero por favor no olvides que te amo*

Mei se quedo en silencio unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos y colocando una de sus manos cerca de su corazón.

*-No tienes que contestar a eso pero solo quería que lo supieras*

-Saori… yo…

*-No… no digas nada por favor. Te veré en casa y dale un beso a Yui de mi parte, dile que le llevare un regalo*

-Lo voy hacer no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho por favor, estamos en contacto y espero que tengas un buen día.

*-Gracias amor, espero que tu día también sea bueno*

La llamada había terminado y Mei no podía más que sentir una extraña sensación al ver a Yuzu dormida justo a su lado.

-Buenos días Mei

Yuzu se lo decía somnolientamente mientras se pegaba más a la peli negra.

-Buenos días Yuzu, te desperté?

-No, para nada

-Dormiste bien?

-Claro hace años que no dormía así de tranquila… pero espero que en casa aun estén todos dormidos.

-Yuzu…

-Dime

Yuzu miraba a Mei a los ojos para poder sentir la tranquilidad que le daban esos hermosos ojos color violeta.

-Pase lo que pase, por favor no me dejes…

Yuzu se acercaba mas a ella colocándose frente a frente tomando el rostro de Mei con su mano derecha.

-No lo voy hacer Mei! Espere por estar contigo muchos años como para perderte de nuevo, no lo permitiré. Sé que tu relación con Saori tiene mucho más tiempo que la mía y posiblemente sea más difícil para ti que para mí. Pero te prometo que no te fallare.

-Y yo prometo que tampoco te fallare… es mas.

Mei se levantaba de la cama para ir directamente a su closet donde en una apertura secreta dejaba a la vista una caja fuerte, tecleando su clave, la cerradura se abrió para poder ver su interior. Verificando dentro saco una pequeña caja roja, teniendo el pequeño paquete volvió con Yuzu.

-Yuzu, toma

-Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo sobras

Yuzu tomo la pequeña caja e hizo lo que Mei le pedía. Cuando vio su contenido sus ojos se abrieron en una gran sorpresa y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Nunca pensé que aun tendrías esto…

Yuzu lo decía entre lagrimas pero dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Como no lo tendría si es mi tesoro irremplazable.

La rubia no contenía su felicidad, se apresuro directamente hacia Mei para abrazarla y besarla.

-Gracias por conservar este anillo… yo lamentablemente no tengo el mío conmigo pero cuando vuelva lo tendré!

-Entonces guardaremos el mío también hasta tu regreso

-Pero porque?

-Porque quiero que vuelvas a colocar este anillo en su lugar y así mismo yo colocar el tuyo

-Por su puesto Mei! Así será!

Las dos mujeres volvieron a besarse y a unirse en un abrazo que parecía no tener fin.

-Mei tengo que irme… no quiero dejarte pero tengo que volver.

-Lo entiendo y yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Oye hoy Yui irá al kínder?

-Claro, porque?

-Puedo ir con ella y Tori?

-Irán en coche y tendrías que dejarla en la puerta con su maestra.

-Si! Me encantaría acompañarla

-Estás segura?

-Por su puesto, es mas… eso quisiera hacerlo todos los días jajaja

-No sabes lo que dices…

Mei lo decía con una sonrisa en sus labios que para Yuzu era la confirmación perfecta de la belleza pura.

-Entonces si puedo?

-Claro, le diré a Tori que iras con ellos y me comunicare con sus maestras para que no les parezca extraño y no tengan ningún problema.

-Igual diles que iré por ella junto con Tori!

-Si tu lo dices!

-Es un hecho! ahora me tengo que ir pero por favor no olvides que siempre estás en mi corazón.

-Y tú en el mío.

Yuzu se despidió de la peli negra y se fue a casa. Tratando de llegar lo más discretamente posible para no ser descubierta por nadie.

-Yuzu? A dónde vas? O mejor dicho de dónde vienes jovencita!

-Mamá! Dios santo me asustaste!

-Eso veo hija, de dónde vienes?

-Pase la noche en casa de Mei…

-Que?! Que paso? Porque? Cuéntamelo!

-Mamá? Tranquila… solo teníamos una conversación pendiente y cosas que resolver entre las dos.

-Y lo resolvieron? Tendré otro nieto?

La mujer mayor lo decía con una sonrisa y cierta picardía en sus palabras.

-Que? Pero que dices! Primero, si lo resolvimos muy bien y segundo! Es imposible madre!

-Jajaja no es imposible! No es tan rápido perooo si es posible! me encantaría verte embarazada o también ver a Mei otra vez! Jajaja aunque sus antojos fueron poco saludables.

-Mamá creo que te estás adelantando mucho! Por ahora me voy a bañar para llevar a Yui al kínder! Por cierto ya esta lista?

-Ah! Qué lindo llevaras a tu hija al kínder!

-No es mi hija… aun

La última palabra lo había dicho de forma en que su madre no la pudiera escuchar ni nada más.

-Jajaja si tu lo dices hija! Pero no aun no esta lista es muy temprano Mei me pidió que la dejara dormir un poco más así que primero va a desayunar y después iremos a casa de Mei para ponerle el uniforme.

-Me voy a bañar y arreglar para ayudarla a prepararse!

-Muy bien hija! Aunque creo que olvidas algo pero anda apresúrate que a Yui le gusta llegar puntual jaja.

-Muy bien! Voy a correr!

Yuzu dejaba a su madre para ir a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta supo a lo que se refería su madre… Olvidaba algo importante, mejor dicho estaba olvidando a alguien.

-No puede ser…

Olvido a su novia por completo, directamente olvido que estaba ella en casa y que no podía estarla dejando sola por tanto tiempo. Entrando rápidamente al baño sin hacer ruido se metió a bañar saliendo de la ducha comenzó a buscar su atuendo para ese día.

-Buenos días Yuzu! A donde vas tan temprano?

-Oh! Kari, te desperté?

-Si! Haces mucho ruido, pero no te preocupes amor

Kari lo decía con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo lamento no quería hacerlo

-No hay problema, pero dime a donde vas?

-Me ofrecí a llevar a Yui al kínder!

-Ya veo, esa niña es un encanto, mmm voy con ustedes! Ya me siento mucho mejor!

Yuzu se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro, en verdad quería hacer eso solo con Yui… y no quería que Mei supiera que Kari las había acompañado.

-Claro Kari, no hay problema! En lo que estas lista yo ayudare a mamá a preparar a Yui

-Perfecto! Me voy a bañar

Kari de un salto salía de la cama para correr hacia donde estaba Yuzu dándole un beso en los labios que no fue correspondido como en otras ocasiones.

-No tardes!

-No lo voy hacer! Tranquila.

Yuzu salió de la habitación en busca de su mamá y Yui, encontrando a las dos Aihara en la recamara de su madre.

-Mamá? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si qué bueno que llegas, las dos vayan a casa de Mei para que esta princesa se ponga su uniforme, por favor.

-Claro, pero no tengo llaves…

-Yo te la voy a dar, no te preocupes.

-Perfecto! Yui vamos?

-Siiiiiii!

-Su uniforme está colgado, ella sabe donde!

-Vamos Yui! Te hago caballito?

-Siiiiiii!

Yuzu se agacho para que Yui subiera a su espalda y pudiera cargarla hasta su casa. Las dos se fueron rápidamente. Entrando a la casa Yuzu se sintió extraña al estar en casa de Mei sin que ella estuviera ahí…

-Mi cuarto está arriba!

-Entonces vamos!

Yuzu subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el cuarto indiciado por Yui, al entrar se quedo impresionada con el cuarto de la pequeña niña. Todo estaba decorado perfectamente en un azul pastel, gris, blanco y dorado. Su cama parecía una autentica cama de princesa. La recamara era tan grande que tenía su propia sala y con una área completa para jugar sin que ningún mueble estorbe.

-Mi uniforme está ahí!

Yui indicaba con su pequeña manita en dirección hacia una puerta blanca con adornos de elefantes grises y triangulitos dorados.

-Muy bien!

Cuando Yuzu abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que ese armario no era normal para una niña, comparaba el tampaño con su sala en Canadá. Yui quiso bajarse de su espalda para poder indicar mejor donde se encontraba todo.

-Aquí esta!

-Bien, solo es esto?

-No, necesito mis mayas!

La niña lo decía con una sonrisa ligera y una expresión feliz en su rostro.

-Esas donde están?

-Mami las guarda en ese cajón.

-Muy bien tomemos todo y pongamos tu uniforme!

-Siiiiiiii!

Yuzu tomo la ropa de la pequeña y comenzó ayudarle a vestirse. Yui no pudo evitar empezar a cuestionar algunas cosas que ella misma no entendía.

-Tu mami es mi abuelia?

-Si así es!

-Y mi abuelito también?

-Si él es mi papá

-Ohhhh y tu quieres a mi mami?

Yuzu se congelo con tal pregunta. Que se supone que debería contestar.

-Claro que la quiero, también te quiero a ti hermosa.

-Entonces somos familia?

-Si lo somos

Yui al estar a la altura de Yuzu tomo su cara entre sus manitas para que la rubia le pusiera atención.

-Si somos familia entonces no te vayas!

-A donde no me vaya?

-No lo sé, pero yo no te conocía y ahora no quiero que te vayas. Te quedaras con mi mami y conmigo?

-Tú quieres que me queda con ustedes?

-Si! Y podemos ir a jugar al parque como el otro día.

Yuzu comenzó a sentir una enorme felicidad con las palabras de la niña, comenzaba a imaginar que podría tener una familia con ella y Mei.

-Creo que se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a mi escuela y yo siempre llego temprano.

-Uy eso es verdad! Vamos ya estas lista!

-No aun no me peinas!

-Como quieres que te peine?

-Hoy llevo mi sombrero, me haces media cola?

-Claro, normal o con una péquela trenza?

-Con trenza! Si me gusta!

-Perfecto!

Yuzu termino de arreglar a Yui, dejando a la niña totalmente lista. Tomo su mochila y el abrigo para salir del edificio.

-Yui espera un poco que también ira con nosotros Kari

-Está bien!

Yuzu llamo al teléfono de Kari pidiéndole que saliera para poder irse.

-Lamento la demora pequeña!

-No hay problema

Yui tomo la mano de Yuzu para entrar al elevador. Ya estando dentro del cubo presiono el botón indicado, sin esperar mucho llegaron a la planta baja del oficio.

-Buenos días Tori!

-Buenos días señorita Yui, que tal su noche?

-Muy bonita y la tuya?

-Bastante bien señorita, esta lista para ir a la escuela?

-Si! Vámonos por favor!

-Claro! Disculpe señorita Yuzu me comento la señorita Aihara que usted acompañaría a la señorita Yui a la escuela.

-Si Tori hoy podre ir con ustedes si es que no causo algún problema

-Ninguno, si gustan vamos al coche para poder irnos.

Una suv color blanco estaba estacionada justo afuera. Tori se adelanto y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Cuantos coches tiene Mei?

Preguntaba Kari mirando la camioneta estacionada.

-La señorita Aihara solo tiene dos, esta es de la señorita Yui.

-Es mia, yo elegí el color!

-Por dios! Pero si eres tan pequeña para tener un coche!

-No lo soy! Pero Tori conduce porque el si alcanza los pedales y yo no, porque el es mas alto.

-Pequeña Yui tienes razón eres un poco bajita y por eso no puedes.

-Se esta burlando de mi?

Yui jalo el pantalón de Yuzu para que esta le pusiera atención

-No cariño, Kari no se burla de ti. Ella intento hacer un chiste solamente

Los ojos serios y fijos que Yui estaba poniendo la hacían parecerse mucho más a Mei, si es que eso era posible.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa pero tenemos que salir ahora o llegaremos tarde y le notificaran a la señorita Aihara.

-Tori tiene razón, vamos princesa.

-Sip

Todos subieron al vehículo, en el camino al kínder Yuzu y Yui iban amenamente platicando sobre las cosas favoritas de la niña.

15 minutos después ya habían dejado a Yui con su maestra e iban de regreso a casa.

-Oye Yuzu

Ella no contesto… seguía mirando por la ventana del vehículo en movimiento.

-Yuzu!

Llamo de nuevo Kari pero no tuvo respuesta por lo que opto por darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Wow, porque me golpeas

Yuzu lo decía con cierto humor y sorpresa por tal acto.

-Porque te llame dos veces y no me prestaste atención. Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada

-Eso no es verdad, algo tienes

-No tengo nada, solo estoy pensando

-Y que es lo que piensas?

-En mi familia, en Japón…

-Que piensas sobre ellos?

-Estando en Canadá, no sentía esto… Me refiero a esta familiaridad por la ciudad y ni se diga de mi familia. Creo que con ellos fue diferente ya que la dinámica es muy distinta.

-A que te refieres?

-Estando allá no pensaba en Japón o lo extrañaba. Pero estando aquí me doy cuenta que lo extraño. Extraño las calles, los lugares, el clima, las personas, lo "familiar" que me resulta.

-Y con tu familia?

-Bueno con mi familia es un tanto diferente, o sea extrañarlos siempre lo hice, pero ahorita que estoy con ellos es raro sabes… Por una parte siento que en su mecánica familiar no encajaba, pero ahora me siento tan cómoda con ellos.

-Te será difícil cuando nos vayamos de aquí…

-Emmm… si lo será

Yuzu se quedo pensativa un poco más.

-Oye Kari? Necesitamos hablar…


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas noches. En verdad este capítulo es un poco corto para mi gusto. Pero quería darle la importancia suficiente. Además el siguiente capítulo será desde las perspectiva de Mei y tratare de publicarlo esta semana además de hacerlo más largo. Les agradezco sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo esta historia. Me alegro mucho que a pesar de mi ausencia durante bastante tiempo muchos retomaran la lectura.

Como siempre… lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta.

-Bueno con mi familia es un tanto diferente, o sea extrañarlos siempre lo hice, pero ahorita que estoy con ellos es raro sabes… Por una parte siento que en su mecánica familiar no encajaba, pero ahora me siento tan cómoda con ellos.

-Te será difícil cuando nos vayamos de aquí…

-Emmm… si lo será

Yuzu se quedo pensativa un poco más.

\- Necesitamos hablar…Oye Kari?

-Mmmm esas palabras nunca significan algo bueno. De que quieres hablar?

-No aquí… Tori podrías detenerte aquí?

-Claro señorita, quiere que las espere?

-No, ve a casa. Gracias!

-No hay problema, cualquier cosa tiene mi número. Que tengan buen día.

Las dos chicas bajaron de la suv y comenzaron a caminar, Yuzu guiaba el camino hacia un pequeño parque donde pudieran platicar tranquilamente.

-Muy bien Yuzu! Ya estamos aquí, ahora si me puedes decir de qué quieres hablar?

-Quieres sentarte?

-No, la verdad no quiero… solo quiero que me digas que rayos te pasa.

Un silencio bastante incomodo se anclo entre las dos, Kari miraba a Yuzu y Yuzu parecía bastante concentrada en mirar al suelo, como si esta fuera de lo más interesante.

-Yuzu! Ya dime qué quieres decirme, por favor me estas asustando!

-Kari… Yo… Es que…

-Puedes decirme lo que sea cariño, nos conocemos bien! Dimelo por favor

Con esas palabras Kari se agacho a la altura de Yuzu y tomo sus manos.

-No sé cómo decir esto, no planeaba decirlo o no así por lo menos

-Puedes explicarte mejor por favor?

-Kari lo siento… en verdad lo lamento mucho… pero no quiero volver a Canadá

-Qué? Es broma? No es gracioso en verdad!

Kari soltó las manos de Yuzu y se reincorporo para comenzar a caminar en el mismo lugar de un lado para el otro.

-No es broma…

-Pero que hay de nuestra vida? Nuestros trabajos? Nuestra casa? Nuestros amigos? Nuestros planes!

-Lo lamento Kari en verdad!

-Que lamentas? Dime Yuzu porque haces eso? Todo era perfecto, nuestra vida era perfecta! Y solo llegas aquí y… espera! Solo llegamos aquí y cambias de opinión. Porque?

Karin miro fijamente a Yuzu esperando respuestas. En su miraba había determinación a encontrar respuestas que Yuzu no le hacía fácil obtener pero ella ya las conocía, solo necita la confirmación.

-Contesta maldita sea!

El silencio de Yuzu era absoluto, su miraba se clavo en el piso de nuevo.

-Dímelo Yuzu! Dilo! Deja de ser cobarde y dímelo de una maldita vez!

La voz de Karin se estaba quebrando y las lágrimas traicioneras estaban comenzando a salir de sus ojos.

-Yo sé por qué Yuzu! Lo sé perfectamente.

La voz de Karin era cargada de tristeza que se escondía detrás de una sonrisa desolada.

-Que es lo que sabes?

-Ahora te dignas hablar? Bueno si quieres saber… Sé que la razón por la que te quieres quedar no es por el país, la gente. Es mas ni siquiera es por tu familia menos por tus amigas! La única razón por la que ahora te interesa volver a este país es porque aquí esta Mei!

-Kari.. yo…

-Ahora te callas y me dejas hablar a mí! La razón es Mei! Sigues enamorada de ella como una tonta adolescente, sin importarte nada! Carajo Yuzu, crees que no me di cuenta como la miraste la primera vez que la vimos? Crees que no me fije como recorriste su cuerpo con la mirada? A caso me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de tus celos por Saori! Yuzu! No soy tonta por el amor a Dios! Me di cuenta de todo! De tus llegadas tarde, de tus escusas tontas, que no llegaste a dormir!

-Kari…

-Las vi Yuzu!

-Que viste?

-Te vi besando a Mei en casa de Saori… Sabes que fue ver a tu novia besando a otra!?

-En verdad que yo no quería…

-Que no querías? Besarla? Porque a lo que yo vi, tú la besaste! Así que no me digas que no querías…

-No sé qué decir… me siento muy mal!

-Imagina como me siento yo Yuzu! Te amo! Te amo tanto, que me calle todo este tiempo, no dije nada al respecto, esperaba que solo fuera por estar tan cerca de ella. Que solo fuera un desliz momentáneo y que pasara, pero no creí que llega al punto en que no quieres volver conmigo a nuestra casa!

-Kari en verdad lo lamento, no sé qué paso pero yo…

-Pero tú qué Yuzu? Tu qué? Dime una cosa, ahora piensas dejarme y quedarte con ella aquí y jugar a la familia feliz con Mei y Yui?

El silencio volvió, Yuzu no decía nada más. Se quedo callada ante las palabras de Karin.

-Yuzu por favor! No me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, yo te amo! Te amo lo entiendes… Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a olvidar esto y dejarlo atrás.

Karin tenía una mirada triste y derrotada, sus palabras estaban llenas de angustia.

-Kari en verdad no quiero hacerte daño

-Es muy tarde para eso Yuzu, ya lo hiciste! Dime que pasara. Terminaras conmigo para ser la amante de Mei?

-De que hablas?

-Piensas en verdad que ella dejara a Saori?

-Tú no lo sabes

-Tu tampoco Yuzu! Escúchame por favor, no termines esto… No me dejes por favor! No me dejes así, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, todos nuestros planes no los puedes tirar así…

Las palabras de Karin y la desesperación de Yuzu terminaron por ayudarle a sacar lo que tenia dentro.

-Dime que hacer Kari, en verdad! No sé qué hacer… No quiero lastimarte en verdad que no quiero, pero estoy tan confundida.

-Confundida por mi o por Mei?

-Las dos…

-Conmigo no tienes porque sentirte así, conmigo sabes lo que puedes tener! Conmigo tienes a una pareja que te elige a ti a pesar de todo! Me escuchas, de todo, conmigo tienes un vida, un hogar, conmigo tienes amor! Con ella que tienes Yuzu?

-Yo…

-Te diré que tienes! No tienes nada, no tienes estabilidad porque ella tiene pareja y tienen 6 años juntas, con ella no puedes estar 100% segura, con ella solo tendrás complicaciones, con ella no puedes tener lo que tienes conmigo! Con ella no te podrás casar, porque aquí no es si quiera legal… vivirás en las sobras en su vida, no podrás tomar su mano y decir que están juntas. No podrás formar una verdadera familia, solo serás la novia oculta. Eso es lo que quieres Yuzu?

-No sé qué decirte.

-No sé! No sé! Esa parece ser tu nueva palabra favorita…

Karin comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pasando sus manos por su cara tratando inútilmente de calmar sus emociones y controlar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho.

-Perdóname Kari…

-Si te perdono que sigue? Me dejaras?

-Yo…

-No me dejes por favor! Escucha… este no es el mejor momento para tomar una decisión, piensa las cosas con calma, que yo igual lo voy hacer.

-Que quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que lo tomemos con calma, necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme y pensar con la cabeza fría… necesito estar sola.

-A donde iras?

Yuzu se paró de su asiento para ver directamente a Karin con un gesto de preocupación.

-No lo sé aun, solo necesito caminar y despejar mi mente…

-Puedo hacer algo?

Karin se quedo pensando durante algunos segundos.

-Puedes regresar el tiempo?

Yuzu solo bajo la mirada de nuevo.

-No, claro que no puedes… así que no puedes hacer nada por mí. Solo deja que me calme e igual tu piensa las cosas quieres? Nos vemos en casa de tus padres más al rato.

Sin esperar respuesta Karin se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse de Yuzu. Al quedarse sola en ese parque las lagrimas de Yuzu comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía miserable por lastimar a Kari, no quería eso, no quería lastimarla y al final termino haciéndolo.

Después de algunos minutos que le tomo calmarse un poco tomo su teléfono y llamo a Matsuri.

*Hola Yuzu*

-Matsuri, estas en casa?

*No, estoy en una cafetería*

-Estás sola?

*Lo estoy, que pasa?

-Se lo dije…

*Oh Yuzu… que hiciste*

-Podemos vernos?

*Te mandare mi ubicación, este lugar es tranquilo y podremos platicar*

-Gracias…

La llamada finalizo y a unos minutos después llego un mensaje de Matsuri y sin esperar más se dirigió hacia allá.


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas noches! Les podría decir que la historia va genial y que tengo todas las ideas del mundo y todo es perfecto, lleno de arcoíris y lindos unicornios… pero no! La verdad es que estoy teniendo problemas con esto. A demás que mi gordo fan interno está obsesionado con "Supercorp" (no sé si alguien lo siga, pero muchos fics de ella son realmente buenos) así que mis ideas estar dispersas. Pero no significa que lo volveré a dejar en el olvido. Solo que es posible que los capítulos sean cortos, me pondré a leer mi propia historia jajaja pero ver si así una idea llega de nuevo y todo vuelve a surgir. Por lo pronto solo me queda agradecer sus comentarios y que sigan conmigo en esto. Gracias a ustedes es que no he dejado en el abandono a Yuzu y a Mei. Quiero darles un final desde el fondo de mis ideas.

Recuerden que lo que pienses es tu opinión y se respeta. Hasta pronto.

La llamada finalizo y a unos minutos después llego un mensaje de Matsuri y sin esperar más se dirigió hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en la academia Aihara se encontraba Mei caminando por los pasillos para ir a su oficina. Cuando se topo con una vieja amiga.

-Buenos días Mei

-Buenos días Sahara, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Sorpresa? Esperabas que no viniera hablar contigo después del mensaje de esta mañana?

-No pensé que fuera necesario que vinieras.

-Mmmm crees que podamos hablar en tu oficina?

-Vamos.

Las dos mujeres caminaron directamente a la oficina de Mei.

-Señorita Aihara, necesitan algo?

Comentaba la secretaria de Mei.

-Sahara deseas algo?

-No gracias, así estoy bien.

-Por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

La secretaria solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza en forma afirmativa y siguió con su trabajo.

-Muy bien, ahora estamos solas. Dime

-Vamos Mei, sabias que terminaríamos hablando

-No veo el motivo.

-Bueno me dijiste que dormiste con Yuzu… esa es una buena razón. Puedes contarme que es lo que paso? Porque yo me quede con el hecho de que tu y ella no tenían más que una relación cordial

-Yuzu me beso hace unos pocos días, hablamos anoche y dormimos juntas.

-Vaya que eso no me sorprende mucho, ustedes dos ammm bueno tu sabes.

-Si te refieres a que si tuvimos sexo? No Sahara no lo tuvimos… pero eso no significa que no quisiera hacerlo.

-Fuertes declaraciones.

-Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Conmigo sabes que no tienes que fingir Mei.

-Estoy cansada Sahara, toda mi vida desde que tenía la edad de Yui solo me preocupe por lo que mi familia quería, lo que se esperaba de mí. Por eso termine con Yuzu, por eso me case y paso todo lo que paso… No me mal entiendas, si para tener a Yui tuviera que vivir todo de nuevo lo haría. La amo. Pero quiero ser feliz.

-Te mereces ser feliz Mei, todos lo merecen.

-Pero?

-tu dímelo

-Saori…

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio, Sahara esperaba a que Mei siguiera hablando y Mei esperaba hilar sus palabras.

-No sé cómo hacer para no lastimarla. Y sé que haga lo que haga la voy a lastimar. También me duele sabes? Tenemos 6 años juntas y en verdad pensé que viviría el resto de mi vida a su lado. Que voy hacer Sahara?

-Hablar con ella…

-Como hablar de algo que le romperá el corazón y que romperá el corazón de mi hija

-Crees que así sea?

-Romperé el corazón de Saori y ella se alejara y Yui sufrirá por no verla nunca más. Sufrirá su primer abandono y será mi culpa.

-Puedes hablar con Saori para que siga viendo a Yui

-No puedo pedirle eso y ser tan egoísta.

-Entonces es un hecho que la vas a dejar?

-No puedo dejar ir a Yuzu de nuevo…

-Cuando se lo dirás?

-Después de la fiesta de mis padres.

-Desde que nos conocemos siempre quise verte feliz, algo en tu rostro y tu forma de ser me decían que eras muy especial y lo confirme con el paso del tiempo. Y espero que todo lo que hagas sea para que tú seas feliz.

-Es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero muchísimo a Saori pero ver de nuevo a Yuzu me confirmo que no es lo mismo querer y amar.

Sahara se puso de pie y camino hasta estar al lado de Mei tomando sus manos.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Sahara, en verdad no tengo como agradecerte todo.

-Para eso somos las amigas Mei.

Las dos amigas terminaron su conversación y Sahara se retiro para dejar a Mei continuar con su trabajo. Al medio día después de una reunión con el contratista y el arquitecto encargado de construir los dormitorios ella continua con su trabajo hasta que unas voces bastante alteradas la saco de su burbuja. Decidida a saber que era el escándalo fue hasta la puerta.

-Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Mei elevo un poco su voz para que las dos mujeres dejaran su pequeña discusión.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Aihara, pero esta mujer llego algo alterada y buscándola, le informe que no puede pasar sin una cita. Se quería meter a la fuerza.

-Mei quiero hablar contigo!

-Puedo verlo, pero no es la forma de llegar a mi oficina.

-Podemos hablar entonces?

-Pasa

Mei le dedico una mirada a su secretaria en forma tranquila indicando que no había problema en la situación.

Cerrando la puerta se dio vuelta hacia la mujer que estaba parada a mitad de su oficina.

-Ahora dime, soy todo oídos. Que se te ofrece Kari…

La oficina de Mei estaba en total silencio y Karin solo miraba a través de la gran ventana que estaba atrás del escritorio de Mei.

-Y bien? Qué pasa?

-Yuzu me lo dijo todo…

Mei puso una cara de sorpresa total a las palabras de Karin, algo dentro de ella sabía que la visita no era social.

-Que fue lo que te dijo exactamente

-No dijo mucho, pero lo admitió todo Mei, ella no quiere regresar a Canadá conmigo a nuestra vida.

-Ya veo

-Eres una mujer de pocas palabras…

-Que quieres que diga exactamente?

-Que es mentira… que entre ustedes no hay nada y todo son ideas que ella se invento.

-No puedo hacer eso, porque lo que te dijo Yuzu es cierto.

Karin se quedo callada y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, su rostro mostraba total tristeza ante la realidad de esa situación.

-Tú no puedes hacerla feliz Mei, ella no será feliz a tu lado. Todo eso solo es un sueño estancado. Tú no puedes darle lo que yo sí. Tu tu tu no puedes! Tú tienes una familia, tú tienes a alguien! Dime ya hablaste con Saori de esto?

-No, aun no lo hago…

-A eso me refiero! Tu eres muy cobarde para enfrentar las cosas!

Mei cambio su posición ante Kari y se plato con esa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

-No me conoces Kari, hace 11 años si fui cobarde por como hice las cosas. Pero ya no soy una niña, ya no tengo miedo de nada. Es verdad que no he hablado con Saori pero de eso me encargare. No puedo asegurar que voy hacer feliz a Yuzu, pero si lo intentare cada día, cada hora y cada segundo del resto de mi vida. Sé que la intención de Yuzu jamás fue lastimarte, pero así se fueron dando las cosas sin que ella y yo lo pudiéramos evitar… El amor es algo que no se puede evitar… y yo no puedo evitar amarla.

-Ya lo veremos…

Karin salió como entro de la oficina Mei, dejándola sola de nuevo. Tomo su teléfono y marco al número de Yuzu.

*Mei hola!*

-Kari acaba de salir de mi oficina, me puedes decir porque cambiaste los planes sin decirme nada?

*Lo lamento… es que no lo pude evitar*

-Eso solo adelanta todo… tendré que hablar con Saori antes de que tu novia lo haga

*Lo lamento Mei no quería que pasaran así las cosas*

-Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que seguir trabajando

*Si, está bien y Mei en verdad lo siento*

La llamada termino y un mensaje de Saori llego a su teléfono.

Saori: Hola cariño, estoy verdaderamente cansada y las extraño mucho, no sé cómo podre estar un día más aquí sin ustedes. Te llamo en la noche para también saludar a mi princesa. Las amo.

Mei termino de leer el mensaje y no pudo sentirse más miserable por lo que estaba por hacer…

-Vale la pena, vale la pena si puedo estar con Yuzu y Yui. Ser una familia algún día y por fin ser felices.

No se lo dijo a nadie, la soledad fue testigo de su declaración. Mei tomo su teléfono y busco las fotos que Yuzu le había mandado, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y confirmo todo. Estar con ellas y ser felices valía totalmente la pena. Pasara lo que pasara.

*YUZU*

-Gracias por la charla Matsuri! En verdad que necesitaba platicarlo con alguien.

-Está bien Yuzu, pero creo que comenzare a cobrarte! La psicóloga es Sahara

Matsuri lo decía con una clara sonrisa de burla, haciendo reír a Yuzu.

-De acuerdo! Te pagare o le diré a Harumi que ella te pague por mí.

Una mirada picara se dirigió hacia Matsuri y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Claro! Dile por favor que yo con todo gusto me hago cargo, después de todo lo hago casi todos los días…

-Wow! Que!? Estas jugando verdad, eso es imposible!

-Ja! Nunca Yuzu nunca jugaría con algo así hablar de Harumi y sexo es hablar de cosas serias. No es mi culpa que anoche te cortara el hilo.

-Oye! No me cortaron el hilo… Solo que Mei tenía razón y si ahora me siento mal no quisiera saber cómo me sentiría si habría hecho "ESO" con Mei.

-Mmmm tal vez te sentirías satisfecha!

-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso! Que justo ahora me siento muy muy muy avergonzada.

-Pero anoche te sentías muy muy muy caliente!

-Basta Matsuri!

Yuzu lo grito un poco y se gano algunas miradas de las personas a su alrededor. El momento fue interrumpido con el teléfono de Yuzu.

-Te salvo la campana, Mei me está llamando.

-Vamos, contesta que no le gusta esperar.

-Mei hola!

*Kari acaba de salir de mi oficina, me puedes decir porque cambiaste los planes sin decirme nada?*

-Lo lamento… es que no lo pude evitar

*Eso solo adelanta todo… tendré que hablar con Saori antes de que tu novia lo haga*

-Lo lamento Mei no quería que pasaran así las cosas

*Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que seguir trabajando*

-Si, está bien y Mei en verdad lo siento

La llamada había terminado y el humor de Yuzu volvió hacer un tanto gris.

-Ahora que paso?

-Kari fue a la oficina de Mei…

-Uh! No me digas que intento pelear por tu amor! Porque si es así apostaría todo mi dinero con Mei, ella pega muy duro.

-No, no creo que Kari fuera a verla para golpearla. Pero si fue para hacer que cambie de opinión supongo.

-Y lo hizo?

-Mei me dijo que tendría que hablar con Saori antes, así que no creo que los planes cambiaran. Pero se escuchaba molesta.

-Pues claro! Adelantaste todos sus planes y no le avisaste, te la pasaste platicando conmigo.

-No lo pensé! La verdad jamás me imagine que Kari fuera a buscar a Mei… y ahora qué hago?

-Buscara a Kari y habla con ella… o puedes huir del país! Lo que se te haga más fácil!

Matsuri lo decía con toda la burla hacia Yuzu que podía tener, básicamente haciendo el trabajo de toda hermana menor que respetara tal titulo y ese era burlarse de su hermana en momentos de desgracia controlada.

-Mmm suena bien! Cuál será el próximo vuelo lejos de aquí?

-Oh vamos no seas cobarde!

-Solo jugaba, jamás dejaría a Mei y Yui.

-Yuzu…

-Dime

-Graba en tu mente y tu corazón esas palabras por favor, no permitas que nada ni nadie las borre.

-A que viene ese comentario?

-Los humanos somos la especie más complicada y compleja que existe en el planeta. Somos los seres pensantes mas "avanzados" en nuestro mundo, pero aun así a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos primitivos… nos dejamos guiar por emociones y no por la razón.

-No entiendo

-Lo que quiero decir Yuzu… es que si quieres a esas dos protégelas y lucha por ellas.

-Gracias Matsuri en verdad que gracias! Ahora ire a buscar a Kari. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Cuando quieras ya te dije. Nos vemos pronto? Quiero la actualización de todos los hechos.

-Eso suena a chisme!

-Un poco!

Yuzu se despidió de Matsuri para comenzar a buscar a Kari por la ciudad, si era cierto que eso era realmente initual porque había tantos lugares, tantas personas y Kari no contestaba su teléfono, repaso algunos de los lugares por los que fue con ella y en especial aquellos que mas habían sido del interés de Kari.

Tres horas más tarde, kilómetros de calles recorridas y ninguna señal de ella, el tono de llamada de su teléfono la saco del transe mental en el que se encontraba contesto sin fijarse quien la estaba llamando.

-Kari!

*No, Yuzu, soy Mei… ya viste la hora que es?*

-No, lo siento Mei he buscado a Kari, pero no la encuentro, sucede algo?

*Nada importante… Solo que olvidaste ir por Yui a la escuela, solo eso*

-Rayos! Lo olvide, en verdad lo siento ya voy por ella.

*No es necesario, ya Tori fue por ella, fue la última en ser recogida y esta triste, porque le dijiste que irías por ella*

-Lo lamento en verdad, lo olvide por completo. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

*No te preocupes, que de mi hija me encargo yo*

-Mei no lo digas así por favor, no fue mi intención

*Lo entiendo Yuzu, aprovecho la llamada para decirte que saldré de la ciudad. Debido a que decidiste ignorar el acuerdo que teníamos tengo que hablar con Saori antes de que se entere por alguien más y no tenga la oportunidad de explicarle. Ire a verla y obviamente me llevare a Yui conmigo*

-Espera, que!? No puedes hablar con serio, te irías a ver a Saori? Porque no esperar a que vuelva a la ciudad y hablan. Porque tienes que ir, tomaste la decisión antes de hablarlo conmigo.

*Yuzu, te recuerdo que iré con ella para terminar mi relación sentimental con ella, además si hablas de cambiar planes sin consultar, te recuerdo que todo esto es porque tu no pudiste seguir con nuestros planes*

-Ya te dije que lo siento!

*Puedes no levantar la voz? Te escucho perfectamente. Ire por mi hija en 15 minutos para irnos, nos vemos luego*

-Oye no espera! Como que luego, pasaras la noche alla?

*Yuzu no puedo dejar a Yui, ella no duerme si Saori o yo la lleva a la cama y no puedo ir y volver en unas horas así que nos quedaremos allá. Espero encuentres y puedas hablar con Kari y cualquier cosa manda un mensaje*

-No puedo llamarte?

*Creo que es más conveniente que mandes el mensaje*

-De acuerdo, en verdad lamento todo esto y espero regresen pronto. Te quiero Mei

*Y yo a ti Yuzu*

La llamada termino, un pequeño vacio creció en su pecho, todo se había salido de control, en un momento era tan feliz porque Mei también la quería pero en otro momento ella estaba totalmente triste. Ahora Kari estaba en algún lugar de Japón y Mei iría a ver a Saori y ella seguía parada a mitad de la banqueta. Esperando alguna señal divina de que todo podría mejorar. Señal que por lo menos durante los siguientes segundo no llego.

-Nada puede salir peor…


End file.
